


Stress Relief

by sydneyxface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Panties Kink, Slow Burn, ZoSan - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 55,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyxface/pseuds/sydneyxface
Summary: Zoro and Sanji find themselves stranded on an island and Sanji's cigarette supply gets smaller and smaller as the days pass. He feels like he's going crazy without them...Until he has an idea. A new way to relieve his stress.This new stress relief starts a snowball effect between the two pirates; their relationship evolving from frenemies to fuck-buddies to lovers - all with arguing, of course.In-Universe story. Post-time skip. Before Wano at least.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 67
Kudos: 440





	1. Stranded

A cold, bitter wind brought Zoro back to consciousness. The air was biting his face hard enough to startle him awake but it was the howling of the wind that kept him from fading back into sleep. He tried prying his eye open but it seemed glued shut, just as his left has been for a little over a year now. 

Awkwardly moving to yank his arms out from under him and brush the snow off, he removed his glove and scratched at his eye. _ Ah, it's fuckin frozen shut, _ he thought. With a harsh twist of his fingers, the ice that formed from his watery eyes broke apart and Zoro was able to see once again. He blinked a few times, squinting from the bright white blanket of snow reflecting into his face. Nami was right, they were headed for winter weather. _ But where am I? This ain't the Sunny. _

The swordsman looked around to see if any of his _ nakama _ were prancing about causing a ruckus, but he was alone. Nothing but white on all sides of him except a furious ocean some hundred yards away. With a wince, he stood up and rubbed his left hip. He must have landed on it as it hurt like a _ mother. _"I don't even remember what happened..." He said aloud to himself. The last thing he could recall was that witch screaming to grab the winter clothes and pull the sails in as fast as possible. If that’s what happened, how is he here on land and where is everyone else? 

It was cold, Zoro would admit that. _ Maybe _he was thankful Nami warned them of the weather before he got stranded...stranded wherever he is now. A light shiver ran up his spine. He was soaking wet. Well, would be if all the water wasn't frozen to him already. 

Thinking his best bet to find anyone else was at the water, Zoro started towards the ocean for some clues after checking that all three of his swords were safely tucked into their scabbard. The snow was deep, up to his shins in most places. To the left and right of the coast was just white. No Sunny, no _ nakama, _ no nothing. Zoro sighed. He wasn't very good at finding his crewmates by himself. _ How far could they be, though? _

Zoro continued walking until he stumbled over something halfway buried under the newly fallen snow. He kicked it in frustration as he almost fell face-first back on the ground because of it. "Shit," he said as he realized it was a person. He didn't even have to move the snow off his face to know who that yellow head of hair belonged to. Blonde locks peeked out between the white fluff. "Oi, Curly," he said, kneeling next to Sanji. There was no answer. "Oi," he repeated. 

Rolling his one good eye, he began to unbury his friend and shake him awake. Sanji didn't stir. His face was very red from the cold. Zoro groaned. He gave a few pats to Sanji's cheek to wake him but Zoro stopped short after the third slap when he saw the small gash on his forehead that crept into his hairline. It wasn't anything serious, it was quite small, but he probably wasn't awake from hitting his head somehow. Zoro noted the blood had frozen the wound closed for the time being, so at least there was that.

With a sigh, the swordsman heaved Sanji up and over his shoulder. He, too, had ice stuck to his clothing. _ I hate her, I really do, but she at least made us put these coats on. The witch did good, _ he thought, moving to continue. Something caught his eye where the cook had been laying, though. Zoro turned to squat next to the Sanji-shaped hole in the snow and saw a few speckles of red. Curious to see if that was all, Zoro sifted the snow around, digging deeper. What he saw wasn’t a lot, it really wasn’t. _ Right? That’s not a lot. I’ve seen Sanji bleed more than that, _he tried reassuring himself. When he moved a handful of snow he saw a decent clump of frozen blood where Sanji’s face was buried moments ago. He needed to get going. He needed to find Chopper. 

It had to of been hours since he started walking but Zoro knew it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. Everything only _ seemed _longer because the walk was slow through the deep snow and the temperature was well below zero. 

Zoro looked around for any sort of shelter that could house the two while they figured out where the rest of the crew was. Again, nothing but white. In the distance, he could see piles of mountains, and mountains had caves, right? _ Best I've got and there ain't anyone else with a better plan. _

The mountain grew in size the closer Zoro got. He was starting to feel exhausted. His chest hurt from the cold air and Sanji, although he be a bag of bones, was beginning to get a bit heavy. Sharp snowflakes rushed passed Zoro’s face leaving small knicks in his cheeks. He took a glance down at Sanji before he pulled his coat's hood securely over his head. _ That should help, _ he thought. _ I'm closer to the mountain...just gotta find an opening. _

Zoro carried Sanji as he circled the bottom of a mountain looking for any sort of entrance. Hell, even a divet that could shelter them from the storm he knew was coming. Nami had said they were better off diverging their path rather than going straight through the eye of the storm. He remembers her saying she didn’t want to put Sunny through such cold weather. Zoro growled to himself. _ Why am I stuck on this icebox of an island taking care of the cook when I ain’t even close to resembling a doctor?! Why haven’t I run into anyone else? _

That struck something inside the man. Not only has he not seen any of his _ nakama, _ but he hasn’t seen anyone or _ anything _, for that matter. It was strange. The island was quiet, minus the screaming wind that ran past his freezing ears.

A small black dot three-quarter of the way up the mountain next door caught Zoro’s attention. If everything was white but that, it had to be something. Picking the pace up, the swordsman made his way over until he was finally at the bottom of the mountain. 

Seeing himself climb up the mountain seemed more doable when he was further away. Now that he was looking straight up the white rock, the idea seemed stupid. If there wasn’t snow, or if it wasn’t negative bazillion degrees, or if he didn’t have to worry for Sanji’s safety, or whatever - he could probably do it without much complaint. But goddammit, of course, shit had to be tough when all else was already going bad. 

Zoro gently set the blonde down before taking his own jacket off, squishing it between his knees for the moment. When he knelt with his back to the cook, he awkwardly grabbed for Sanji’s hands and pulled him up onto his back and leaned forward enough so he wouldn’t fall off. He then took his coat and flung it over them and tied Sanji to his waist in a make-shift carrier. _ It’ll have to do, _Zoro thought. When he stood upright again, Sanji only slumped a little, the coat staying in place for the most part.

The sharp steel ring of _ Shusui _ and _ Kitetsu _ leaving their homes echoed through the quiet air as Zoro approached the base of the mountain. Without hesitation, he slammed the end of _Shusui_ into the hard rock, bypassing the foot of snow. He wiggled it back and forth to see if it would hold his weight, which he felt confident it would. Next, he did the same with _Kitetsu_, only higher up. Zoro climbed the side of the mountain like this for a little over three hours until he could see the naked rock of the mountain come into view. _ So close…just a little more. _

_ Kitetsu’s _ grip inside the cave’s entrance pulled Zoro and Sanji up. Zoro fell from exhaustion face-first into the hard rock. Sanji’s limp, unconscious body slipped forward making the cook hit his head on the ground, too. “Shit!” Zoro shouted and immediately sat up to pull Sanji off him and bring him further into the cave. A _ pang _ of guilt struck Zoro knowing he could have prevented Sanji from hitting his head again. _ Chopper would be having a hissy fit! I’m trying, I’m trying! _He said to the little doctor in his head.

Zoro was grateful the biting wind couldn’t reach them in the cave, but it was still cold as shit. The cavern wasn’t as big as he’d have liked it, but it was enough for the both of them comfortably and even a fire. _ Which I’ll have to make soon, _he thought as he looked at Sanji’s slumped body against the wall. The blonde had pink cheeks and purple lips….and that wound on his head needed tending to. 

The swordsman looked around the very back of the cave, the end curving off just a little before it stopped in a dead-end. _ Good, only one way in and one way out. Easy enough. _Before he took off to find wood for a fire, he snatched his coat up and tucked it around the cook. “Stupid dart-brow. Y’aint supposed to be the weak one,” he muttered. Then he was off.

___

It was well after dark when Zoro finally found his way back. He had lugged two fully grown pine trees up the side of the mountain. Throwing his swords inside the cave once he reached the entrance, he turned and untied the two trees from his sash and pulled them trunk first into the cave. _ That should help keep the warm in. _Two quick slashes had the trunks sliced off leaving only the brush of the trees to block the hole. Zoro cut the two trunks into smaller pieces for firewood, tossing some into the middle of him and Sanji and the rest to the side for later. 

“I have no idea how to make a fire,” Zoro admitted to himself. He knew you needed….like...friction? But he didn’t have time to guess cause Sanji was shivering his scrawny ass off over there. Looking at the cook made him remember something. Zoro knelt in front of Sanji, moving the two coats and rummaging through his breast pocket of his suit jacket. He pulled out a soggy pack of cigarettes and the man’s iconic golden lighter. “We’ll be more than lucky if this thing still works.”

Zoro switched open the top and thumbed over the spark wheel a few times, _ flick, flick, flick _ \- nothing. He groaned but tried again. _ Flick, flick - fire! _“Yes!” he whisper-shouted to himself. He carefully brought the lighter to the pile of wood and set flame to a few twigs with pine needles attached. Almost instantly, they ignited and the small fire eventually grew big enough that Zoro wouldn’t have to babysit it.

“Now to fix that head injury of yours, Curly,” Zoro said to his unconscious friend, hands on his hips. _ “Baaaka,” _ he added in for good measure. 

Pine needles, bark, and sap were attached to Zoro’s red sash, but it was all he had that was flexible enough for the wound. The swordsman cleaned it off the best he could before bringing it over to Sanji. The frozen blood that was attached to the corner of Sanji’s forehead had already begun to thaw and was beginning to ooze. Zoro grimaced. _ I’m not a doctor, dammit. _He knew he was going to fuck something up, but he also knew he couldn’t just leave the cook’s head like that. 

Using a corner of his sash, he cleaned up the wound the best he could. It looked like the snow kept it decently clean so he didn’t have to worry about that. Zoro ripped off a good chunk of his sash and folded it into a small square, thick enough that it would catch excess blood. Then he ripped another piece off long-ways, skinny in width. He placed the squared cloth over the wound and then wrapped the long piece around and around Sanji’s head until he couldn’t anymore, tying the two ends together in an ugly knot. He tried not to laugh when Sanji’s bangs were moved and both of his swirly eyebrows were exposed.

Leaning back to look at his not-so-handiwork, Zoro frowned. It didn’t look anything like what Chopper could have done. Zoro reached up and picked a few stray pine needles off the sash across Sanji’s forehead. _ Sorry, Curly. Doin the best I can, here. _

With a _ plop, _ Zoro sat in front of Sanji thinking of the next thing he should do. The cave was filling with smoke, Sanji was still shivering (he was, too, but he wasn’t worried about himself), and he was feeling a bit hungry. Tan fingers raked through green hair in frustration. _ It’s well past my nap time, bedtime, and booze time. _“It’d be easier if you were awake, you know.” Zoro glared at the cook. “I’m no good at this shit. I follow orders cause I don’t know what to do on my own. I just cut shit!” Zoro sort of yelled. Sanji didn’t answer.

_ Guess the smoke should be priority. Can’t keep livin if we can’t breathe. _ With a sigh and a groan, which made him seem older than he was, Zoro got up and grabbed _ Wado Ichimonji _, the most controlled sword he owned. This job was going to need exact precision or the entire mountain would crumble upon them. He moved close to the fire and looked straight up where the smoke wanted to go. The moment it hit the top of the cave, it billowed out but mostly headed towards the entrance of the cave, eager to escape. 

The swordsman brought _ Wado _up in front of him and closed his eye in concentration. Breathing in deeply and exhaling, he quickly swiped a small X at the rock above the fire. Before it had time to crumble down inward, Zoro jumped up and punched at it with all his force, sending the loose rock outward instead. Immediately, the fire’s smoke began to pour out its new chimney, gladly accepting the new route. Zoro smirked to himself, mentally patting himself on the back.

Sheathing his sword, he set _ Wado _ next to the others and began to lay out his coat close to the fire, pulling it off the cook’s lap. Groaning to himself that he had to take care of Sanji like this, he started to move the blonde by peeling off his thawing jacket which was soaked. _ No wonder he’s turning purple! _ Zoro thought. He regretted feeling resentment towards him and sucked it up. _ If I don’t take care of him, he’ll die. _So Zoro laid Sanji’s coat out next to his own and laid Sanji down on it for the time being. He still had work to do.

___

Sanji stirred awake. He felt toasty warm, it was nice. He wondered what his wittle Nami-Swan was up to. With how rested he felt, he knew he had to of slept in well past breakfast. Luffy must be driving everyone up the wall. _ Well, the food won’t cook itself, _he thought and tried sitting up in his bunk.

Except he wasn’t in his bunk. He was laying on something hard, something horribly uncomfortable. Eyes fluttering open, he saw the room he was in was glowing orange, the light flickering against the walls. It hurt to sit up, but nothing he wasn’t used to. _ A cavern, of some sort? _ Sanji looked around and saw a pile of trees where the entrance looked to be...a fire...and what looked like a poor job of clothes rack made of branches from said trees. He recognized his suit jacket and pants...and... _ Zoro’s clothes?! _ The blonde whipped his head behind him, the only place he hadn’t looked yet, and there was the shit-swordsman laying next to him, sleeping away. _ What the hell is going on? _“Oi, Moss-head,” Sanji growled and chopped Zoro on the head. 

Zoro snorted awake, “Huh? What?” he asked, looking around. “Oh, you’re awake. Good.” was all he said before he laid his head back down and tried going back to sleep.

“OI! Don’t just sleep! I want to know what’s going on.”

“Hmm?”

Sanji facepalmed. “Why are you and I in a cave? Where is the rest of the crew? Where are Nami and Robin? And most importantly, why are we in our underwear?”

That last part made Zoro smirk. He hated, _ hated _taking Sanji’s clothes off, but he knew he had to. They were sopping wet and only making his condition worse. He also knew the cook would freak out having no idea why it was done. “I don’t know where we’re at. Just woke up on this island. Saw you layin in the snow, ya got a gash on your head,” Zoro said and pulled his hand out from under his cheek to point up at Sanji’s forehead, then put it back under his face to prop it up. “It was gettin nasty outside. Blizzard island of some sort. I didn’t see anyone, not even Sunny. Came here.”

Sanji listened intently and stayed quiet for a few moments after Zoro was finished. His hands began patting at his bare chest and feeling around the coat underneath him as if he was looking for something. 

Zoro lazily pointed over to the edge of the fire a few feet away. He knew what he wanted. “They should be dry by now.”

Stretching to lean across the way, Sanji made contact with a cigarette and yanked it to him. He turned to Zoro who was already holding up the lighter for him to grab. Sanji gratefully took it and immediately lit the end. The first inhale was intoxicating. He closed his eyes holding in the smoke before releasing it into the air above him. “How long was I out?” He asked cooly, already feeling the stress melt away as he continued to suck on his cig. 

Zoro thought for a moment. “Prolly like, I dunno. Thirteen hours? Can’t be no more than fifteen. Most of the time I was luggin your sorry ass around tryin to find shelter.”

Normally Sanji would have taken the bait, but the situation seemed appropriate. He muttered a ‘thanks’ and hated that he was already halfway down the stick. His gut tightened knowing it was going to be gone soon. “And our clothes?” He asked.

The green-haired man sighed. “They’re still wet. Trust me, I’ve been checking. Think I wanna lay here next to you like this?”

Sanji shrugged, bypassing the conversation. “You haven’t been able to contact anyone? Did you try the baby transponder snail in my jacket?” He asked, looking over at the suit that hung from a branch. _ I swear if he damaged the fabric in any way…. _

“Snail’s dead. Froze to death. I kept it, though. I know Usopp will want to give it a proper burial.” Zoro said, rolling his one good eye.

This news shocked Sanji, his eyes bulging for a moment. It felt shitty to know the little guy died because of something humans did. Sanji pulled his long legs up to rest his arms on his knees as he finished the last few puffs of his cigarette in silence. Zoro was good company when you wanted silence. He didn’t talk much. Didn’t want for much. Easy to be around. _ A huge asshole that needs to get kicked in the head once or twice an hour, but easy to be around. _

Once the filter was being burned into, Sanji scoffed, twisting the butt into the ground and flicked it to the back of the cave over his shoulder. “You eat?” he asked.

“The fuck would I eat.” Zoro groaned and rolled away from Sanji, facing the wall. “Dirt?” he said, sarcasm heavy.

The pine trees in the entrance had already crossed Sanji’s mind before he even asked Zoro. He could see they had pinecones on them, easy enough for a snack. “I’ma take a piss, then I’ll grab us something to eat.” He said, sitting up and straightening his shorts. He could feel Zoro watching him. 

Sanji pushed past the brush, and gingerly stepped over branches with his bare feet. Probably stupid to walk out in the snow like this, but it was only for a few seconds. Sanji made it out to the cold night air and was about to take another step when he was suddenly pulled back by his elbow. “What the shit?!” he exclaimed, turning to face Zoro who was glaring at him. “The hell was that for?!”

“We’re on top of a mountain!” Zoro yelled back.

Sanji closed his mouth. He tugged his arm back from Zoro’s grip and slowly looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there wasn’t ground outside the cave. It was a steep fall from where they were to the ground. At least, that’s what it looked like it was as all he could see was black down below. “Ah. My apologies,” he said quietly and waved him away so he could relieve himself over the edge.


	2. Restless

Walking back into the cave felt like heaven. The warmth caressed his skin and soothed the burns that threatened to grow if Sanji didn’t get his ass back inside. The blonde maneuvered himself in and out of the two pine trees picking off a handful of pinecones before sitting next to the fire once again. 

Zoro watched the ship’s cook finger through each small crevice and pluck something out, setting it by his ankles on the coat. As Zoro became bored with watching such repetitive things, he let his eye wander up Sanji’s forearms. They were covered in little scratches from the pine needles. Shallow, thin, pink lines here and there indicating he worked for those pinecones. “What are those little pellet things, Curly?”

“Nuts,”

“Mm,” Zoro mumbled.  _ It’s food,  _ he noted.  _ Once it’s daytime, I’ll have to pull my weight and get us something better than that.  _ “Tomorrow we should check out the coast again, see if anything washed up.”

“I know, Marimo,” Sanji said. “Here. Eat.” Sanji handed Zoro a handful of nuts which Zoro threw back all in one go. “Wait!” he yelled, grabbing at Zoro’s wrist, but it was too late, he’d already started chewing. Sanji let go and put his hand on his face, covering his annoyance. “Why does everyone I know eat all their food like a god damn vacuum?” he asked himself.

The swordsman didn’t have an answer, he only smiled and laid his head back down. His one good eye already started to lazily droop closed ready for sleep, but he fought it. The fire wouldn’t last all night and they’d freeze against this rock if he didn’t keep the flames high. Knowing he wouldn’t make it much longer if he stayed laying like that, Zoro groaned while he pushed himself up to grab more wood. 

Their clothes were almost completely dry. Some of the seams and areas where different parts of fabric met together like the armpits or crotch were still quite wet. Zoro crouched to feel the inside of his boots and Sanji’s loafers. Sanji’s shoes seemed far drier than his boots and that irritated him, seeing as how he was going to need them first thing in the morning to grab breakfast. 

At least one thing they didn’t have to worry about now was firewood. He made sure that he cut the trunks up until the brush of the tree became thick. It would last at least until tomorrow night, he predicted. Heaving one of the bigger, more rounder logs over his shoulder, he brought it over to his swords. Pulling  _ Kitetsu  _ and  _ Shusui  _ out, he hacked at the log to cut deeply from the top towards the bottom, but not quite slicing through. He then pulled the log pieces out some so the wood separated from itself just enough for the fire to breath within it.

Zoro walked back over to the fire and reached in with his bare hands, moving the old wood around to make room for the new piece. His calloused hand barely felt the heat from the charred wood, and even if he did, he didn’t care.  _ Curly pulls his weight the moment he wakes up from unconsciousness, I can’t fall behind on my duties. Especially if the witch were here, she’d tell me to do it anyway. _

Satisfied with how the fire began to come back alive, Zoro plopped down onto his coat, face first. It was becoming dryer, but not as dry as it could be if he were next to the fire like Sanji was. Zoro chose to lay his coat out on the backside of Sanji’s. The cook didn’t know, but Zoro had to... _ he had to _ ...Zoro physically gagged thinking about it again.

_ I can’t believe I had to spoon him to get his stupid shivering to a stop! Argghhh, I’d have cut off my head if he’d have woken up during that.  _ Zoro was sure to stay awake until the cook stopped chattering his teeth, that way he could roll away not a second later.

“Do you know how I hit my head?” Sanji asked the other once he laid back down. 

Zoro forced his face to turn to the side so he could see the cook. “Was like that when I found you. Blood was frozen already, though, so I think it happened before landing here.”

Sanji lightly nodded his head in understanding. One hand held the nuts he ate slowly, the other ran up the sash around his head. Zoro watched as the look of horror struck Sanji once he felt that both of his eyebrows were exposed. Like an embarrassed child, he hurridly scrambled to pull some bangs out from under the sash and over an eye.

The swordsman couldn’t help but laugh. “I already seen 'em, whats it matter?”

Sanji arced a foot directly into Zoro’s back making him cough out all the air in his lungs. “Fuck you, Marimo. It’s a personal preference.”

“So freakin swirly, I think I’m getting dizzy.” Zoro laughed again, only to have that same foot slam back down on his back. His laughter died out in a sputter of coughing.

The blonde growled as he dug his heel into Zoro’s back skin.  _ “Shut up, Moss-head.”  _ He warned through gritted teeth. He could feel his cheeks burning, he knew they were red. He hated how fair his skin was sometimes knowing how easily people could notice his embarrassment - which made him turn an even darker shade of red!

The color of Sanji’s face was enough of a win for him, so Zoro didn’t continue the banter. It was easy to fall back into their normal bickering, even when neither of them had any idea how long they’d be out here without the rest of their  _ nakama.  _

The talking ceased, then, for the rest of the night. Zoro had rolled over with his back facing Sanji and fallen asleep within minutes. Sanji ate his last few nuts and stared at the fire as he lit another cigarette, hoping to smoke away the bad memories that were attached to his stupid family’s trademark eyebrows.

___

The morning had come all too fast for the two Strawhat Pirates. The sun’s rays squeezed its way through the empty spaces of the trees, shining light into the cave.

Sanji had been up for about an hour before Zoro began to wake. “Morning, Moss,” Sanji said with a cigarette between his teeth.

Zoro grimaced from the light in the cave, irritated that the entrance faced the east. When he saw Sanji, he was already in his suit and smoking. Zoro groaned and said, “Mornin,” under his breath and tried rolling back over to sleep until a rock hit his head. “Hey!” he yelled.

“Get up. We gotta go see if we can find Nami and Robin.” Sanji angrily said. He let the smoke waft out of his mouth as he spoke. “And those other bastards.”

Knowing he was right, which he hated, Zoro reluctantly sat up and grabbed his clothes. He assumed his had to be dry if Sanji’s suit was wearable. Everything was good except for his boots. They were still wet and he knew going out in the cold would make them worse,  _ but ya gotta do what ya gotta do,  _ he thought and shoved his feet in them anyway. 

Once his swords were attached to the remainder of his sash, he flicked his head up in Sanji’s direction, silently letting him know he was ready to follow the cook. It didn’t have to be said that Zoro sucks with directions and as much as he didn’t think he was  _ that  _ bad, he knew when to stay quiet about it. This was an important mission, no time to argue or get lost. Not that he got lost. It was just easier to let the cook lead and keep his protests to himself.

The two skid down the entire mountain and landed perfectly, expecting no less from the two strongest members of the crew, behind the captain, of course. The howling wind seemed worse than yesterday, Zoro noted. Visibility was just as bad.

Sanji walked with purpose as if he knew exactly where to go, which irritated Zoro. “Where you leadin us?” he grumbled. 

“Hah?” Sanji said. He had a cigarette in his hand ready to burn but the wind was so insane he thought better of it and stuck it back in his breast pocket under his winter jacket. “The ocean!” he yelled over the wind.

That shocked Zoro. He faltered in his step as he tried to think about how Sanji knew where the ocean was. “H-how -  _ and how do you know _ where the hell the ocean is, baka!?”

The cook slowed his walking until Zoro stepped in line with him. The look of annoyance on the cook’s face made Zoro feel itchy like he wanted to hit him with a sword. Sanji yanked on Zoro’s sleeve and pulled him along, ignoring the question.

“What the - hey! Get your creepy hands off me!” Zoro yelled and tried pulling out from the cook’s grip. 

“Did you seriously not see the ocean before we left the cave?! We were high up and you didn’t even check!?” Sanji’s voice cracked at the end, he was so exasperated.  _ God, what I wouldn’t do to smoke. _

There wasn’t anything to reply with, so Zoro let Sanji lead him towards where the ocean probably, maybe, could be. How was he supposed to know to look outside the cave like that? No one ever told him you could do that.  _ Stupid cook. _

___

It was late afternoon before they had circled the island entirely. Sanji was smart enough to kick a boulder up from the rocky shore onto the land as a marker from where they started. It was covered in snow by time they made it back around, but Sanji had been looking for it and knew it was the same rock. It made Sanji sad that there was no sign at all of the other crewmates. He shivered as the snowflakes tuned to sleet and began wetting them down again.

“We need to make some sort of indicator we’re here, but-”

“What?” Zoro yelled over the howling wind as it ripped through their jackets, shaking them to the marrow of their bones.

“I said we need to - ah fuck it, let’s go!” he yelled back and grabbed Zoro. Sanji looked up and saw the mountain they stayed inside of off in the distance. The only one with smoke coming from it. The smoke had melted the snow around the hole, giving a clear sign that was their mountain. 

The sleet matted Sanji’s hair to his head and froze the dripping water to their faces. It was  _ hell  _ out there. The snow seemed to be getting deeper as they walked on. The two of them had to raise their legs high to get in and out of it, making them walk stupid and slow. About halfway back, Zoro was concerned they hadn’t seen any animals. “Oi, Cook!” Zoro yelled over the wind. Sanji didn’t stop but turned his head to show he was listening. His face was beat red and his eyes were glassy. “Have you seen any food runnin around?”

The blonde looked around as if searching in only that moment before returning his gaze to the other. “No, actually, I haven’t.” He said quieter than he meant to. It was already too late to find something in the ocean, they’d walked for so long. The sun was already on its way down and they probably wouldn’t survive in this horrible weather without the little heat the sun provided. 

Getting back up the mountain was easier when you didn’t have to worry about your friend’s health. The two had no problem, even when Zoro had a huge tree trunk over his shoulder. The two of them maneuvered it inside, chopping at it as it went further in.

The fire had been tended to and their coats were hanging to dry. Luckily their clothes were fine, protected from the coat’s exterior. The two sat quietly around the fire on stumps. The flames made the shadows on their faces constantly dance around. 

The blonde was hunched forward with his elbows resting on his knees while he rolled a cigarette between two fingers. He tapped his foot on the ground with impatience. The noise didn’t bother Zoro, but he knew something was bothering the cook.

“Ya gonna smoke that or just saw it in half?” Zoro asked, noticing how pinched the cigarette had become.

“Can’t,” was all Sanji answered. His eyes were glued to the fire as if lost in a trance.

“Heh? Can’t? You were smokin earlier in here. It ain’t a big deal.” Zoro said with a wave.

Sanji closed his eyes with a sigh. “Can’t smoke it. Not yet,” he said. When he opened his eyes, he looked to Zoro. “I’ve only got seven left.”

Even though Zoro didn’t smoke, he knew Sanji was 110% addicted to his nicotine. Nine times out of ten, Sanji had a cig between his lips. Now knowing what had Sanji on edge, Zoro relaxed a bit more. He felt for the cook, he really did. He missed his whiskey, too. Although he wasn’t addicted to it, he still liked to have it on hand. “Ah,” was all he said, all he  _ could  _ say. What else was there when nothing would soothe Sanji’s frustration? Zoro was completely aware of their stranded situation. If they were only here for even a few days, seven cigarettes were barely enough to get Sanji through a single day. 

Apparently, over his waiting, Sanji pulled his lighter out and lit his cigarette anyway. He pulled back on it hard, letting the burn in his lungs fill him as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. A soft moan followed as he let the smoke blow through his nose. 

“Six left.”

_ “I know,” _ Sanji growled.

___

Two more days went by since then. The Sunny’s swordsman and chef trekked around the island and even set up in multiple areas some sort of indicator they were there. Zoro ended up tying the rest of his sash to the ends of sticks in four places around the island’s coast so if his crew was looking, they’d see it.

Figuring that was the best they could do, they stopped going to the coast after three days had passed, four days in total since they washed ashore. They did some stupid shit to get some fish and other small, strange sea creatures, like jump into the water and skewer them on the ends of Zoro’s swords and come back out. Sanji was  _ livid  _ Zoro did that, but it was already done before Sanji could protest. 

So the two had seafood. They left the rest in the back of the cave straight on the rocky ground to keep it chilled. Some of the smaller pieces ended up freezing over, which was fine by Sanji, he’d save those for last. 

As much as Sanji wanted to spoil his  _ nakama _ like he always did by providing a grand pile to choose from, or an endless amount that no belly (that wasn’t Luffy’s) could ever devour - he couldn’t. He had to ration. It made him nervous, made him remember those horrible months when he was stranded alone with Zeff on that rock in the middle of the ocean. But this was different. They had the choice to go to the ocean and get more. It was fine. The weather had gotten even  _ worse  _ over the days they’d been here, but they would be fine, right?  _ Right?  _ His eye twitched.

Sanji was down to four cigarettes.

___

It had been eight days since they’d left the warm grass of Sunny’s deck. Sanji was irritable. He paced up and down the cave and chewed his lip. Any time Zoro did  _ literally anything,  _ Sanji would snap at him. Even if the swordsman had only rolled over, or sighed a little louder than normal, it didn’t matter. Sanji tore into him.

“Can you seriously  _ shut the fuck up?!”  _ Sanji screeched.

At this point, Zoro was starting to feel agitated even though he knew the cook was only doing this because he needed nicotine.  _ But how many times is he going to lash out like that?!  _ He thought. Apparently,  _ not  _ answering wasn’t doing him any good, either.

“Are you gonna answer me or can that mossy brain of yours not form words anymore?!” He yelled and walked up to Zoro who was sitting cross-legged on his winter coat beginning to meditate. The green trench coat lay on the make-shift clothes dryer while Zoro was bare-chested, only in his pants. 

A glossy shoe rested on his clavicle, slowly pressing down onto him. Zoro opened his eye to look up at the cook who towered over him. “I’m gonna meditate. I don’t talk during meditation. Will that help?” He said, trying to keep his cool. His fingers ached to snatch up his swords and cut this man in half. 

The foot kicked Zoro backward until he smashed into the rocky wall behind him. The cold of the wall shocked him more then he expected, but once he recovered he couldn’t help the feral grin that spread across his face. Instinctively, he picked his swords up in a flash and jumped at Sanji, bringing two swords down onto him.

Sanji easily blocked them, of course. Like always, the two went at it, shouting cuss words and insults galore. It wasn’t soon after Sanji realized his cigarette supply was getting smaller and smaller that he began to pick fights, provoking the shit-swordsman for something to  _ do  _ other than think about a fucking cigarette. 

The two continued and the mountain rumbled below them. That was their only indicator to ease up or stop completely. Except Sanji didn’t ease up. He was frantic. How many more days did they have to be here? If the water wouldn’t freeze them to death, he was sure they both would have just swum to a different island by now. Anything was preferable to this hell hole. 

“How many you got left?” Zoro asked, panting.

Knowing full well what the idiot was asking, Sanji answered, “Two.”

That was impressive. He managed to smoke less than one a day. That didn’t excuse what he was doing now, though. The mountain wouldn’t be able to handle their fighting much longer if they kept at it like this. “Feel any better yet?”

“NO!” Sanji said and arced his foot high into the air ready to slam it down into Zoro’s skull. Instead of blocking the blow with his swords, Zoro caught Sanji’s ankle in his fist and yanked on it, pulling Sanji off balance. “Let go of me!” He yelled.

“You need to cool it. This is our only shelter.” Zoro said through gritted teeth. God, this was making him want to drink, but he swallowed that thought as soon as it formed. This mountain couldn’t hold  _ two  _ reckless Strawhats.

Sanji very well knew he had to cool it, but goddammit, he was restless! With a tug, he took his foot back and stalked off to the back of the cave to check on the food supply. Without much of a look, he said he needed to get more and left the safety of the cave.

Zoro let him go knowing he could find his way back. Sitting back down on his coat, he crossed his legs again to begin his meditation - for real this time.

The sun had been long gone when Sanji returned. He had more fish with him, probably enough to last a month which Zoro thought was excessive, but he was back and alive. His entire complexion had turned to a rosy pink and there were bags under his eyes as if just walking stressed him out.

Sanji placed the fish and other creatures in the back corner of the cave, organizing them in whatever way a cook does, and came back to the shitty clothes rack. His coat was drenched, but that was a given. The sleet hadn’t let up. What Zoro wasn’t expecting was Sanji’s suit to be just as soaked. “Oi, what happened?” Zoro asked, angry the other jumped in the ocean. He  _ just knew  _ that’s what the cook did, even though he hadn’t wanted Zoro to do the exact same thing.

“It helped,” Sanji said, the anger in his voice gone. 

The swordsman understood what he meant.  _ It helped calm his nerves, shocked the withdrawal right out of him.  _ Zoro watched Sanji peel his dripping suit off and hang it on the sticks, then dragged it closer to the roaring fire.

Sanji tiptoed over to Zoro and asked him to move to share the only piece of clothing, minus his boxer briefs, that would separate him from the cold, hard rock below him. Zoro grumbled but shared his space.

The silence between the two wasn’t awkward. Zoro didn’t feel the need for an apology over how the shit-cook was acting, and he was glad Sanji didn’t try to do so. It wasn’t in their relationship to do that shit. Zoro and Sanji had a special relationship, one that you could take out personal frustrations on each other without complaint. Either one of them always ready to play when the other was in need, and right now, Zoro was helping Sanji in his time of need.

The blonde brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shivering. With his chin resting on a knee, he looked into the fire aimlessly. The way he tried to keep his eyes from closing showed Zoro how tired he was. The cook hadn’t made dinner yet, and he’d never have them miss a meal, so he  _ knew  _ Sanji was beyond exhausted. His skinny frame wavered as he fought from nodding off.

Zoro was fine with not talking, but Sanji broke the silence. “I tried to see if it was doable, you know.” He mumbled. “I wanted to see if we could swim to a different island.”

It wasn’t entirely surprising to Zoro that Sanji did so, but he still couldn’t help but feel shocked. “I’m assuming it ain’t possible.”

“No, it’s not. There’s a heavy current circling the island about five-hundred feet out. I made it halfway through and was ripped under.”

That news angered Zoro. His lip twitched as he snarled his reply. “Are you fucking insane!? Doin that by yourself?!” Sanji winced. “What if you’d have hit your head again when you were pulled under?! Do you think anyone would ever forgive me if you’d have died?!” Zoro yelled. He was seething, absolutely furious. “I dragged your scrawny ass into this shit-cave so you could  _ survive,  _ not so you could drown!”

It was true, Sanji made a stupid move. But he was beyond restless. He had to do  _ something  _ to get his mind off the nicotine. He resisted the urge all day to smoke one of his last two cigarettes. He said he’d save it, he tried to save it. The lighter was out and the cigarette was between his lips - he caught himself and jumped into the water before he could light it up. Once he finally managed to get out of the ocean, he had to walk halfway around the island to get back to his cigarettes from the current pulling him around so much. Then on top of getting the food and making his way back? Yeah, he was stupid tired.

“Fucking idiot. Absolute idiot.” Zoro said one last time. The swordsman pushed himself up and went to the back of the cave to grab one of the bigger fish from the supply. It was around three feet in length, but it was  _ chubby.  _ How a fish got chubby, he didn’t know, but this fat one was getting eaten tonight. Sanji needed strength and Zoro was feeling extra hungry anyway.

“Don’t touch that,” Sanji snapped, his anger flooding back. 

“I’m only gonna throw it on the fire, chill out,” Zoro said.

Sanji stood. “I’ll fuckin do it, just sit down.” He was up in no time in Zoro’s face, snatching the fish from the other’s hands. He’d already had the belly sliced open by time Zoro sat down. The pocket knife he’d borrowed from Zoro was easy enough to use for the soft exteriors of the sea creatures they ate. Zoro barely had enough time to get comfortable before the fish was already skewered and resting on a rock deep in the fire. “Should be done in a few minutes,” Sanji said, voice low.

They ate in silence like normal, but this time it was filled with tension.


	3. Stressed

_ None left. I have none left. I swear I had one more. It was in the pack but it’s not there anymore, _Sanji thought to himself as he paced up and down the cave. In total, it had been eighteen days. The cook managed to save his last cigarette for almost a week but broke down and smoked it two days ago, yet he couldn’t remember doing so. “Oi, did you take my last cigarette? It ain’t funny.”

Zoro stopped mid-pushup and let his jaw hang as he couldn’t believe what he was being accused of. Continuing his workout, he said he didn’t.

“Well, where is it, then?!” Sanji shouted. He stopped his pacing and turned to rummage through the coats and Zoro’s green trench. His hands patted himself down seeing if he could feel a skinny cylinder shape in his pockets he knew were empty.

“Stop messin everything up, Dart-Brow!” Zoro yelled back. The two of them had been at each other’s throats.

Every day they made it a habit to go down to the ocean and clean off the ice and snow that had formed on their flags made of Zoro’s sash. Every day they searched up and down the coasts for any sign of a boat out in the waters. They were desperate for any sort of sighting. Not only did they miss their _ nakama _ and Sunny herself, but just seeing the same old curly eyebrows or ugly green hair was driving them up the wall. Their daily physical fighting turned into hourly fighting. To be sure they didn’t bring the mountain down, they sparred outside. The only thing keeping them warm in the blizzard was their own burning need to do something other than look at a fire and eat fish.

And Zoro could handle all of that. Their life was horrible at the moment, yes, but it was something they’d survive. Though something he could not, and would not, tolerate was the cook accusing him of taking his cigarettes. That was a new low that he didn’t think the cook would stoop to.

Zoro stopped his pushups and pulled the cook by his shoulder, forcing him away from ripping their few belongings apart. “I didn’t take shit! You smoked your last one a few days ago!”

“Oh, and you’ve been keeping track, huh?!” Sanji snapped at him, forcing his knee up to Zoro’s gut.

“Yeah,” he said, blocking the blow. “I have. You’ve lasted a long time before you buckled.” He ducked as Sanji threw another kick towards his head. “You lasted so long, I thought I miscounted. But I didn’t. You don’t have any left!”

Hearing those words, the confirmation he _ didn’t _ need, made him stop dead in his tracks. A leg mid-swing slowly went back to the ground as Sanji bit his lip. He scratched his closed wound on his forehead with his stubby nails he had chewed up. He knew he didn’t have anymore, but _ hearing he was right _fucked him up. “Shit,” he said as he began to pace the cave again. “Shit, shit.”

Zoro sighed. He wiped the sweat from his brow before beginning a set of situps. He’d managed to get to eighty-nine before Sanji asked him the dumbest question.

“Do you have any cigarettes?”

Zoro leaned forward and stared at the cook. “What?” he asked. _ Did he seriously just ask that? _

“Do you have any cigarettes?!” Sanji yelled, his voice cracking. His breathing became heavier.

The swordsman wanted to tear Sanji in half with how stupid he was acting, but instead, decided to be the level-headed one. “No, I don’t. I don’t smoke, Curly. I just drink and cut.” he finished and began his ninetieth situp. _ What I wouldn’t do for some whiskey...some rum...shit, even some vodka, I don’t give a shit. _He was sick of being sober, especially around this blonde twig.

“Shit,” he heard Sanji say for the millionth time. “Shit, I can’t take this anymore. I’m so fuckin stressed out,” he said, pulling at his hair. Hearing Zoro’s even breathing seemed interesting enough, so he decided to give him the time of day. When his eyes reached the tan pirate, he saw lean muscle, zero percent body fat, sweating away in front of him. The longer he watched, the more an idea crept into his brain. He shook it from his head. _ No fucking way. _

_ But it might work. Hell, I know it will work. Zoro would do just fine for the job, _Sanji thought, licking his lips. He could feel his heart rate pick up even faster. At this point, he didn’t give a shit what the moss-head thought of him. He needed relief. He needed relief two weeks ago! But two weeks ago he wasn’t this desperate.

“Oi, Moss.”

“Hm?” Zoro grunted between situps.

“You about done with that?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Zoro’s muscles rippled with every crunch of his abdomen. Sanji chewed his lip.

“I can be,” Zoro answered, hearing more than just an innocent question from the cook. With another grunt, he stood up, wiping his butt off and came up to the blonde. “What’s up.” 

Sanji’s eyes watched beads of sweat make their way down Zoro’s chest, leaving a thin, wet trail behind. The lump in his throat made it hard to talk, forcing Sanji to loosen his tie. “I was thinkin…”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Zoro replied in an instant, chuckling.

“Yeah,” Sanji said, visibly shocking Zoro from lack of insult. “Yeah, right. So I was thinkin...of a new way I could - _ we could _ \- relieve some stress.”

“Alright,” Zoro said cautiously. The hesitance in Sanji’s voice had him curious. “Let’s hear it.”

Fuck, if Sanji didn’t feel dumb as hell right now. But he had already made up his mind. “What if we, I don’t know,” Sanji shrugged, trying to keep the request casual. “Jerked each other off or something.” Sanji braced himself for a sword to come at his throat.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow up at the blonde. “I ain’t into men,” he said flatly, crossing his arms.

Sanji glanced at Zoro’s earrings and the sassy way his hip jutted out as he kept his weight on one leg. “Sure you aren’t. Anyway, how ‘bout it?” Sanji asked, smiling.

“I said I ain’t into men, which means no.”

A twitch formed in his eyebrow as Sanji tried not to snap. He could feel his hands shaking as they craved for nicotine. His insides felt itchy that only smoke could scratch. “Look, I’m not saying you gotta be into it, Marimo, it’s just something we do until we can get back on the ship.”

Zoro scrunched his face. “If you need to do it so bad, just do it yerself!” Zoro said awkwardly, throwing his hands up. 

The swordsman turned to walk away but Sanji grabbed him by his muscular shoulder. _ Just a shoulder, not a ‘muscular’ shoulder. _ “I _ have _been. It’s not enough.”

The absolute desperateness in Sanji’s eyes made him feel slightly bad, but hell if that didn’t gross him out. “Sick! Here in the cave?!”

Sanji’s long fingers gripped tighter into Zoro’s shoulder. “Please,” he begged. “I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t think there was literally any other way in the entire world to make me feel better.”

Zoro turned to face Sanji completely, shrugging out from under the other’s grasp. “What part of ‘I ain’t into men’ don’t you understand?”

“Hah? This isn’t about being into men or not, this is about releasing some fuckin pent up stress. How have you not cracked yet?!”

“Some of us train for self-control, Love-Cook! I don’t prance around the ship fawning over the women because I don’t have that urge to do so!” Zoro shouted back.

This could go on forever, or Sanji could take the initiative and go from there. Ignoring Zoro going on about self-preservation, Sanji unbuttoned his shirt, tugging the long sleeves off and throwing it god-knows-where in the cave. Zoro’s yelling quieted. The blonde smirked as he undid his belt and pulled his zipper down. In one step, he closed the space between him and Zoro, yanking open those familiar black pants. “We’re almost there.”

Zoro didn’t resist. A small nod from the swordsman gave Sanji the go-ahead. The blonde grabbed a belt loop and pulled Zoro over to their pile of coats he messed up earlier. Lightly pressing down on his shoulder meat, Zoro sat while Sanji stood over him, his long legs on either side of the man below.

Slowly sitting into Zoro’s lap, Sanji wrapped his legs around his torso. Their faces close, breath mixing. Once settled, Sanji already had his fingers yanking Zoro’s underwear down to let his hard dick pop out. “Thought you weren’t into men?” Sanji said slyly. 

Zoro flushed. “I - I ain’t!” He stuttered and grabbed Sanji’s wrist to stop touching him. “If you’re gonna be an ass about this, you can go fuck yourself.”

“Alright, alright,” Sanji laughed softly. “But the point of this is for you to get _ me _off. I’m only returning the favor so it’s fair.” He already pulled his hand out of Zoro’s grasp and was stroking up and down Zoro’s shaft. “Meaning, grab my fucking cock, baka.” 

The swordsman pulled Sanji’s dick out of his pants and slowly started to jerk him off, hardly able to do any good because Sanji was going at him so fast. “Fuckin - _ hah, _fuckin slow down, Cook - hah,”

The moment Zoro’s calloused hand wrapped around him Sanji was on cloud nine. _ This will work, _he thought.

It was all so sloppy. Two men giving each other hand jobs who have never touched another male in their twenty-one years of life. The angle was awkward, the movements were jerky, and it was just plain weird. But _ god damn _if it didn’t feel good. Sanji was hella into it. Unwrapping his legs from around Zoro, he pushed him backward. Before mounting him again, Sanji pulled their pants down further for easier access.

“Move your stupid hands,” Sanji said and took over for the both of them. The blonde held himself up with one arm on the ground next to the algae-head while the other grasped their dicks together, stroking them faster and faster. “Bet- ahh, _ hah, _ so much betterrr,” he moaned.

Zoro didn’t know what to do with his hands. The only thing he could think to do was grab Sanji’s small waist and enjoy whatever he had in store for them. He _ also _was shocked to see the facial expressions Sanji was making. It was hot. It made the handjob that much more enjoyable to see how much the cook was into it.

Hips grinding into Zoro, Sanji was getting close. “Are - are you…?” He tried, his sentence failing to be finished.

“Yeah,” Zoro whispered, knowing exactly what the cook was trying to ask.

Sanji came first, his cum shooting out across Zoro’s naked chest. He moaned out until the very end of his orgasm. Without skipping a beat, he picked the pace back up for Zoro to finish. Not long after Sanji himself, Zoro gripped the man’s side and bucked his hips as he came. _ “Hnnngghhh,” _

Sanji slowed his hand movement until he was done milking Zoro of everything he had to offer. “See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He smiled down at the green-haired man. “I feel better already.”

Zoro groaned. “Get this shit off of me.” He said, pointing at the semen over his chest.


	4. Release

It had been surprisingly  _ not  _ awkward after all that. At least, not to Sanji. He’d finished, helped clean the Moss up, made dinner, and eventually fell asleep next to Zoro like every other night before now. He had only chewed his nails a little, but he managed to let sleep overcome his body, leaving Zoro wide awake next to him.

It was very awkward for Zoro. Of course, he wasn’t going to let the cook know that, keeping everything normal throughout the rest of the day. That whole experience was something he never thought he’d get to partake in.

The swordsman rolled over to face Sanji’s back. One eye traced the deep curve of the cook’s waist, following up to his hip bone, and down again to his strong, muscular thighs. Zoro reached out to brush his fingers along Sanji’s arm, but stopped short and let his hand drop.

Such intense sexual activity between him and Sanji opened up the gate Zoro held closed for so long. Over the years he’s known the man, he has stood strong holding that door shut, knowing there wasn’t any room in their lives for romance. This was something that Zoro had trained for anyway, something he was expected to keep down deep within him. There were only two things he’d allow in his life, and that was to keep the future Pirate King safe and to slice Dracule Mihawk clean in half. Those two things were so important to him that he’d never let anything silly such as  _ sexual desire  _ get in his way.  _ Sure, I’ve found that swirly idiot attractive since day one, but I never planned to  _ ** _act_ ** _ on those feelings. _

_ But then he had to go and do all that crazy shit,  _ Zoro thought. No matter how he himself felt, Zoro knew the cook had only begged to be touched out of desperation. He only did it as a replacement for his lack of nicotine.

Zoro sighed. His breath hit the back of Sanji’s neck, making the man wiggle in his sleep. He could hear Sanji moan a few words out, but nothing comprehensible. It made Zoro smile a little bit. He was glad he could help the cook out, even if it messed with his head a little.

What made the feeling so much more strange was Sanji was so  _ casual  _ about it. Maybe a small bit of Zoro, just maybe, was a little hurt that the blonde truly meant it was only to relieve stress. 

_ It’s fine, though. It ain't a big deal. Soon, we’ll be back on the Sunny and all this will be a thing of the past. _

___

Not too much longer after having his once-a-year Real Talk ™ to himself, Zoro had fallen asleep just fine. He lay there snoring into the night. Every so often, a cool breeze would squeeze its way through the branches and circle around the cave until it was captured by the warmness of the flickering fire.

Zoro ceased his sleeping mid-snore. A prickling sensation at the back of his mind told him to wake up, that something strange was going to happen. That ‘strange something’ was a Sanji climbing on top of him. Zoro grunted and peeked his eye open. 

The fire had died down but it was plenty light in the cave. Enough to see Sanji hovering over him on all fours. “Zoro,” he whispered. His eyelids were half-closed and his lips were wet, slightly parted.

“Curly?” Zoro grumbled, unsure of what the hell was going on. He was pinned down with his arms locked to his sides. “What do you want?”

“I need it again.”

Nervously, Zoro laughed. “Uh, already?”

“Yeah,” Sanji moaned, leaning in closer to the pirate below him ever so slightly.

“Didn’t you…like last days without a cigarette?” Zoro looked anywhere but at Sanji. “Can’t you wait?”

“I smoke a lot,” Sanji said, inches from Zoro’s face now. “Please, Zoro,” Sanji asked and grazed his lips across the others. Zoro could feel Sanji’s hardon pressing into him, leaving him at a loss for words. Sanji’s breath still smelled of cigarettes, despite being without them for so long. Zoro blinked slowly, trying his best to stay still. If he spoke, their lips would touch again. As if reading his mind, the cook locked his mouth over Zoro’s and ground his hips for friction.

The kissing was too much, it was too intimate. Zoro pulled his arms out and pushed Sanji backward. “No kissing,” he said sternly. 

A light chuckle from Sanji as the surprise left his face and quickly melted back into complete bliss. The cook pulled himself out of Zoro’s grasp, bringing his face close to the other’s once again. “Why not? It will help me. Not like it means anything, baka,” he cooed and tried for another kiss.

For a brief second - such a stupid, small second - Zoro let his guard drop. If it were anyone else in the entire world, they wouldn’t have noticed. No one else was so attuned to Zoro but stupid Sanji. They were partners on the Thousand Sunny, always have been. So when Zoro showed a  _ sliver  _ of pain from Sanji’s words, the blonde immediately stopped in his tracks, catching it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Oh,” he said, pulling himself out of his sultry mood.  _ “Oh,” _

Zoro did not attempt to fix the situation. It was probably better if they stopped this  _ now  _ rather than  _ later  _ making it easier for Zoro to close the gates again. Maybe Sanji  _ should  _ know so this whole weird-ass shit won’t continue to happen and Zoro won’t have to fight the pangs in his chest the more the two went on. Zoro hadn’t remembered those doors being so heavy to close before...

Slowly, awkwardly, Sanji climbed off and laid down next to his  _ nakama.  _ “I’m sorry. I...I didn’t know. I apologize for, you know....” 

After waiting for Zoro to answer and realizing he wouldn’t, Sanji rolled over to face the fire. Zoro lay there staring up at the ceiling of the cave.  _ At least he was genuine with his apology. Heavy doors, indeed. _

___

The days dragged by. The makeshift flags around the island flapped in the bitter wind and have gone unnoticed by their crew or anyone else for that matter. It was important to get down there and walk the coast at least twice a day in case they could see the Sunny floating by.

It was an empty ocean all around, though, and that frustrated the two pirates. They bickered and went back to their hourly sparring as Sanji’s stress levels started to rise to the top once again.

The blonde tried, he really did, to forget about the whole ‘release’ to get him through this stranded time. But it helped him and he needed that help again. Ever since he found out Zoro had some sort of feelings for him, he couldn’t very well rely on that now, could he?  _ I don’t hate him that much,  _ Sanji thought.  _ What type of monster would I be if I toyed with a friend’s emotions like that just so I could get through my own internal battle? _

To think that Zoro was kind enough to help him through his lowest moment made Sanji hurt something awful.  _ He even tried telling me he wasn’t interested! He’d only done it because I practically forced him! _

The tips of Sanji’s fingers were in a continuous state of bloody. He’d long bitten his nails down until it was impossible to grab at them. Each finger had had some sort of hangnail and he’d eagerly pulled the skin off, happy for something to do. When that wouldn’t do, he chewed on his bottom lip, it pink from all the attention. 

The worry of taking advantage of Zoro on top of no cigarettes had Sanji go into fits of blind rage at times. Zoro tried acting like nothing happened and Sanji would give him some credit for that, but the ship’s chef could tell he’d stepped over the line and that got under his skin - made him mad that Zoro wasn’t even  _ upset  _ about it. Sanji wanted to avoid talking about what exactly Zoro thought, but as a human, he was curious to know.

_ How long has this type of ‘feeling’ been affecting that shit-head? Why didn’t he say something before?!  _ Sanji then shook his head knowing damn well Zoro would rather cut off an arm than disrupt the flow of the Strawhat’s friendship.

This would all be okay. It was easy enough so far, right?  _ It’s been four days since that night, I can do this,  _ Sanji thought to himself nervously. He loosened his necktie while he stole glances at Zoro working out.

___

Five nights after Zoro woke up to Sanji over him, he woke up to Sanji attached to his hip. The skinny man was dry humping him in his sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Zoro sighed and ignored him.  _ He’ll be done soon. _

___

An entire month rolled by since the Sunny had her swordsman and chef aboard. Sanji was fucked  _ up.  _

Sanji had been taking swims every day close to the coast to ease his body of any sort of tension, though it hardly helped. It may have helped him throughout the day to lower his temper or keep his hands to himself, but by nighttime, he was wriggling all over Zoro in his sleep. 

At this point, Zoro was starting to feel the tension, too. How could he not with someone he found attractive literally pawing at him every night? No amount of training could prepare him for this. Over the two years he’d spent with Mihawk, he learned to discipline his body enough that he hasn’t had a sexual partner or masturbated since. Didn’t need to. His inner will was higher than his inner need.

Except now it wasn’t. His need clawed his mind into shreds until he began to feel just as crazy as Sanji. 

While the two laid down for the night, Zoro grimaced knowing he couldn’t take another night of Sanji’s new secret way of getting off. “Oi, Dart-Brow.”

A vein in Sanji’s temple pulsed at the insult. “Yes, dickhead?”

“I’m -” Zoro started. He fell short as he lost his confidence. “Look, I’m-”  _ God, why won’t it just come out?! _

“Any fuckin day, Moss.” Sanji groaned. He tapped his fingers on the rock as he listened to the voice behind him speak again.

“I’m stressed out.” He finally said, hoping Sanji would catch the hint.

“Great.  _ Me-fucking-too. _ Now leave me alone.”

Zoro squeezed his eye shut in frustration. He rolled towards the other to stare into his back. “I’m sayin I’m stressed and I need some help to relieve it.” He forced himself to say through gritted teeth.  _ This is humiliating, so degrading. All those years of training and I’ve succumbed to this. _

The blonde leaned to look over his shoulder. He couldn’t see Zoro’s face, only that his fist was balled up tight. Sanji then turned all the way around to face his crewmate. “I can’t do that shit knowin how you feel. It isn’t right of me.”

It seemed worse because Sanji was just so god damned  _ caring  _ about it all. Couldn’t he just fucking be an asshole and disregard Zoro’s feelings altogether?! Then at least Zoro could learn to hate him and get over it. But this kindness made Zoro’s heart  _ ache.  _ This pang in his chest was so new to him he wasn’t exactly sure how to react.

“Look. You’ve been getting off on me a whole lot and I just can’t take it anymore. I’m breakin, Cook.” Zoro said, the words coming out a little easier now.

“Heh? I ain't doing shit to you.”

_ Of course he doesn’t know.  _ Zoro smiled, a win creeping upon him. “You’ve been humping me ever since, creamin in your shorts.”

Sanji’s face turned beet red.  _ “E-excuse me?!”  _ he screeched, sitting up. He waited for Zoro to say more, but the shit-head only stared at him with a stupid smile. 

“Yeah, so there’s that. Can we do this or not?” Zoro asked. The swell in his underwear made him close his eyes, praying to a god he didn’t believe in that Sanji would comply.

The blonde was quiet as he searched the swordsman’s eyes for new answers. “I-I don’t feel the same about you. It wouldn’t be right.”

“I don’t give a shit, Curly,” Zoro replied, sitting up. “I know you’re going just as insane as I am and I can deal with all the emotional shit later. Right now I  _ need this.”  _ The last words practically coming out in a primal growl making Sanji shiver. 

The two stared at each other in silence as Sanji contemplated what he should do. The itch that needed scratching wasn’t going to get attention from cigarettes anytime soon, and his fingers were suffering, and the water was so ungodly cold but it was only a temporary help,  _ which wasn’t helping at all, from what he’s telling me! _

The only other way he could relieve such angry stress...was Zoro.  _ But it’s not right and I’m a gentleman. Even if the other person is Moss-head, I still won’t stoop to that level. I’ll never become a scumbag just so I can get my rocks off.  _ Deciding it just wasn’t worth it, Sanji reached out and laid a hand on Zoro’s shoulder. “I can’t, Zoro. It’s not fai-”

“I don’t need your pity!” Zoro yelled, smacking Sanji’s hand away. “It’s not like I  _ love  _ you or somethin! It’s just an attraction! It ain't that deep, Cook!”

Sanji’s eyes were wide in shock that Zoro had shared his feelings. “Zoro, I-”

The swordsman growled before jumping on Sanj, tackling him backward. The cook’s wrists were pinned down next to his head. “You’re gonna forget about my feelings and you’re gonna fuckin do what you want with me.” Zoro hissed. “Or I’m gonna do what I want  _ with you.” _

To anyone else, that last part would sound like a terrifying threat, but to Sanji - it was a challenge. “Hehhhh???” Sanji yelled back. “You think cause we jerked each other off that you get some free pass at me?!”

“Nah, I don’t. But I know you need a distraction, know you’ve  _ been  _ needing it.” Zoro huffed, his chest heaved as he thought about all his stress that was piling high and ready to tip over. “I need it, too. Let’s do this.”

Laying still, Sanji racked his brain for the right thing to do. All he could think of was getting off and nicotine and only one of those was available right now. “No,” Sanji said flatly.

“‘No’? What you mean ‘no’? What’s  _ this _ for, then?” Zoro said, grinding himself down onto Sanji’s apparent hard-on. While he waited for the blonde to respond, he squeezed the man’s wrists tighter to hurry him up.

“I said, ‘no’!” Sanji yelled back and pulled his legs up to wrap around Zoro’s neck and flung him off. Zoro let out a yell and Sanji jumped onto Zoro, placing his knees over Zoro’s biceps to hold him down. The swordsman was not  _ nearly  _ as flexible as Sanji was. Even if his life depended on it, Zoro couldn’t wrap his legs around him like Sanji just did. And Sanji’s legs were more powerful than Zoro’s arms at this angle. Forcing himself upward without his hands against Sanji’s full leg-strength would be practically impossible. 

“You son-of-a-bitch!” Zoro yelled, flailing under Sanji’s weight. “What’s gotten into you?!”

The cook’s eyebrow twitched as he instinctively reached for a cigarette that wasn’t there. As he stared down at a furious Zoro, he bit his lip. Every wiggle from Zoro shot through Sanji’s nerves, reminding him of how  _ easy  _ it would be to relieve this tension he’s feeling.  _ The release is right there...practically begging me… _

“I’ve put my pride aside so we could fight this shit together, and now you want to act all high and mighty like you fucking care about my feelings!?” Zoro shot, stinging Sanji.

“I won’t use you!” the cook shouted, shutting Zoro up. The flailing stopped. “Now that I know it’s not a simple distraction, I can’t use you like that. I wasn’t raised to treat a lady like that, and I sure as hell won’t make an exception for a man - even if that man is your dumb ass!”

That pissed Zoro off even more. “I said to forget about my feelings, dammit! I’m champing at the bit every day as I refrain from cutting this island in two!” Zoro’s breathing was heavy and rabid. He began to struggle under Sanji’s weight again. “I’ve gotta do something! Meditation isn’t working anymore! Not with you dry-fuckin me in your god damn sleep! You’ve gotta know what that does to a man!”

Listening to Zoro scream his bleeding heart out had Sanji speechless. For one, Zoro never speaks unless spoken to. Two, he never shares his feelings. And three, he was saying he  _ was  _ fine without any sort of release until Sanji had basically molested him every night. “Oh,” Sanji quietly said, understanding he had only made Zoro feel this way from the beginning. “Are you sure this won’t, you know…” he trailed off trying to find the right words. “It won’t hurt you later on? Like after we’re back on the Sunny?”

“YES!” Zoro yelled and flipped the cook off him. He’d turned Sanji onto his knees and shoved his face into his coat while he pressed himself against his backside, only their underwear separating their skin from meeting. “Until we get back on Sunny, we need this,”

Shocked, Sanji tried to get up and out of that revealing position. “What do you think you’re doing with me?!” he asked, his whole face a rosy red.

“Hell it look like I’m doin? I’m gonna fuck you,” Zoro growled, yanking Sanji’s boxer briefs down to his thighs.

“I-I-You’re  _ what?!” _ Sanji stuttered, burying his face back into the green trench coat in embarrassment. “I didn’t say we’d go that far!” He protested but made little effort to free himself from Zoro’s grasp.

“Quiet down, Curly,” Zoro said under his breath as he stuck two fingers in his mouth and swished them around under his tongue, graciously wetting them. There was no warning given when his calloused fingers pressed inside Sanji’s entrance and began opening him up.

Sanji had never done anything with a man, not ever. Not even  _ thought  _ about it. Yet, the way Zoro seemed so confident, so experienced, it fucking melted Sanji into putty. When he felt Zoro’s warm fingers enter him, he couldn’t hold back his moan. The feeling was foreign to him, incredibly strange, but Zoro worked him open like a goddamn pro, even if the man was being aggressive about it.

Grimacing, Sanji said, “Not so - hah - not so hard, baka! It hurts,”

Zoro smiled at the back of Sanji’s head. “Sorry,” he said and eased up. “I’m a little eager to get this started,”

And who could blame him? He’d been the one not getting off every night. He’d been the one silently suffering for both of them. Zoro was on  _ fire  _ just thinking of finally being able to do something other than fish, fight, and sleep.

When Zoro removed his fingers, Sanji deflated, disappointed to be empty. It came as no surprise when Zoro yanked at his underwear, pulling them off completely now. The few seconds he wasn’t being manhandled by the swordsman, Sanji assumed he was ridding himself from his shorts, too. Below him, his cock leaked, excited to get this show on the road.

Body pressed against the cook again, Zoro wasted no time to line himself up and press inside. The two men moaned out while Zoro adjusted his position right to accommodate to Sanji’s body. “Relax,” he said gently. 

The cook could do anything but that. His adrenaline was pumping, he was horny, and there was a dick in his ass. “I’m - I’m trying, Shit-head!”

Without hesitation, Zoro slapped the cook’s ass cheek, startling Sanji into silence. “Relax!” He shouted and waited until he felt the walls constricting his cock ease up, only then did Zoro begin to move in and out. 

Knowing this was most likely Sanji’s first time, Zoro kept a slow pace to start. Even though his insides were on fire and he could barely breathe as he held himself back, he took it easy. He hadn’t had sex in  _ years  _ but Sanji was a formidable partner to hop back on the bandwagon with. The man was his equal, his strength and stamina as well as his own. Zoro bit the inside of his cheek as he let his mind think of all the things he wanted to do to Sanji now that they had gone all the way. 

It was time to get things going faster. Zoro rammed inside of Sanji, forcing the blonde to yell out his moan as his fists balled up the coats beneath him. Zoro gave no mercy when he fucked into Sanji. To help get inside harder and deeper, the swordsman yanked Sanji’s waist back into him as he thrust his hips forward. Zoro’s cock was able to touch new places, new places Sanji’s never felt before.

“Ah! Shit, that - hah, hah - that felt good. Do that again,” the blonde said.

A smile crept across Zoro’s face as he continued his pounding. “Nah, don’t think I will.”

The blonde struggled under Zoro for a minute as if he couldn’t help but try and fight the man when he did dumb shit like that. But Zoro was in control now. When Sanji tried wriggling out from under him, Zoro leaned forward and placed his hand on Sanji’s head, forcing it down. “Yer gonna stay,”

“Please,” Sanji begged with closed eyes, “Do it again, then,” Sanji felt humiliated that Zoro was making him fucking beg for it.  _ That absolute cock-sucker will pay after this. _

The swordsman let up on Sanji’s head and rammed back inside to hit his prostate. It sent shivers down Zoro’s spine hearing all the noises he was forcing out of the cook. It was driving him to go further, to fuck him harder. Soon a warm sensation grew in his groin. Zoro felt the familiar tingle begin to rise and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Adjusting his knees and his grip on the cook’s waist, Zoro was sure he could get the blonde to cum if he fucked him at this angle. Zoro thrust downward to drive Sanji to his peak, and drive him he did. Sanji called out Zoro’s name in a cry as he orgasmed before Zoro could.

The clenching Sanji did as he came had Zoro seeing stars. His vision became blurry and his breath was ragged as Sanji’s moans vibrated his body just enough that Zoro felt everything. “M'gonna...hah, ah, m’gonna cum inside you,” he barely was able to say before he felt himself toppling over the edge and finally cumming, spilling inside of Sanji. Big hands gripped tighter into pale white skin until he bucked his hips for the last time. 

After coming to a stop, Zoro slowly leaned forward and rested his head on the blonde’s back until he could catch his breath. He could feel the cook trying to move and suddenly Zoro felt a little bad.  _ It prolly hurts,  _ he thought and reached between them to grab his dick and pull himself out, dragging his semen with it.

Zoro and Sanji plopped down onto the coats at the same time, collapsing after such a beautiful release. The two of them lay in silence on their back as they gasped for air, the ceiling suddenly seeming very interesting. 

It was Sanji who broke the silence. “Yeah,” He said, panting. “Yeah, that was good.” The cook lolled his head to the side to look at Zoro. Once he had also turned his face, Sanji smiled at him.

Zoro had opened his mouth to say something back, probably something in agreement, but was interrupted by a voice somewhere outside the cave. It was a small voice as if it were far, far away, but it was familiar none-the-less. “Sanjiiii!!!! Zorooooo!!!” It yelled out.

Both of their eyes just about popped out of their sockets hearing their captain’s voice calling out for them. “SHIT!” they yelled in unison and scrambled to their feet. They fumbled around trying to get the correct pair of underwear on and slip into their pants. Zoro’s coat had a heaping wet spot that would most certainly dry a gross white color. He’d tied it around his waist, folding it so the stain won't be visible. 

Fully clothed with their winter coats, they pushed the bushy trees to the side and peered down below at the base of the mountain. Luffy was rummaging around in the snow looking for them. Not too far behind, the two could see the rest of the crew.

Slowly, the two pirate’s looked at each other, their jaws slack in horror. 

“Just an hour longer,” Zoro said with horror written across his face.

Sanji couldn’t speak. Closing his mouth, he swallowed back the lump in his throat.  _ If they had waited an hour longer, they’d never have had to do that.  _

Zoro ran back into the cave and grabbed his swords and then immediately jumped from the mountain, yelling out, “Luffy!!!” all the way down until he landed in a fresh pile of snow his captain had made.

Sanji stared down at them. He couldn’t believe it at all. He couldn’t believe his luck. Was it good luck his  _ nakama _ found him, finally saving him from this piece of shit island? Or was it bad luck that he had sex with his  _ nakama  _ only to have him abandon him up here alone at the first site of Luffy.

A twinge of annoyance ate at Sanji. He really needed a cigarette right now.


	5. Turmoil

Returning to the cave, Sanji grabbed the rest of the leftover fish they'd caught to bring back to Sunny. As he walked, the warm, wet feeling of Zoro's cum sliding down his leg irritated the fuck out of him.  _ Fucking bastard, running off leaving me to grab all the food by myself. _

The sun was barely climbing its way up the horizon, still hidden behind the mountains on the island, though bright enough that their  _ nakama _ found them. With the fish hung over Sanji's shoulder, them being tied up by Zoro's boot string, Sanji descended the mountain to join the others. The snow was just as haphazard as it had been throughout the past month.

Everyone surrounded the two, hugging them tightly and asking how they were, if they were okay, were they scared?  _ Of course they weren’t scared, baka! It’s Zoro and Sanji we’re talking about!  _ Showered in tears and ‘I miss you’s’, they would have been squeezed unconscious if Robin hadn’t shooed everyone back to the ship to get warm.

On the short trek back to the Sunny at the edges of the waters, Sanji saw Zoro next to one of his makeshift flags made out of his ripped sash. He played with it, twirling his fingers around the material making the little pieces of formed ice fall to the ground. Ignoring the bastard, Sanji stomped past him and docked the Sunny, heading straight for the kitchen to see the damage the others had done while he was gone.

To his surprise, nothing was broken. Messy, yes! But not damaged. After throwing the fish in the icebox and locking it, the ship’s cook leaned against the counter wondering what he should clean first. Only on the ship for less than five minutes and he’s already back into his neverending working mindset. 

"SANJIIIII!!!! FOOOOOOD!!" Yelled Luffy, bursting through the galley door. He skidded across the floor as his sandals flapped against the wood and jumped at Sanji's waist, coiling his body around and around the slender man. His nose was sniffing at his chest. Sanji looked down to ask what the hell he was doing but Luffy looked up at him with big, curious brown eyes and said, "You smell like Zoro," 

"Baka! Get off of me!" Sanji barked, peeling the rubber boy away. He could feel his cheeks redden in embarrassment. 

_ "Shishishi! _ Food, food, food!" Luffy chanted, running away from Sanji's raised foot. 

_ Ah, shit that hurts,  _ Sanji thought, setting his leg down gently. The blonde turned to the counter and held on for support as he thought about how much pain he was in. He hadn't realized until just now that his back had a cramp and his hips hurt something awful.  _ Fucking stupid Moss. Bastard for doing that to me. _

Luffy ran back into the galley and asked Sanji for a party. He was so happy to have his  _ nakama _ back he didn't want to do a damn thing until they had as much fun as possible.

"Yes, that's fine. I figured you'd want to do something like that once you found us. But I do have a request," Sanji touched his breast pocket as he waited for Luffy's full attention. How he wished there was a pack of cigarettes there. The scratchy feeling in his chest worsened.

"Anything you want!"

"We can't stop this ship once we set sail. We need to get to an inhabited island as soon as possible." Luffy cocked his head to the side in confusion but waited for an explanation. The urgency in Sanji’s voice told him something was off. “I -” Sanji stopped, suddenly feeling ashamed. One of the strongest in the crew and he was buckling for his nicotine addiction. Sighing, he managed to spit it out. “I need more cigarettes.” Just saying the word out loud had his hands shaking and legs feeling like jello. 

Interrupting the serious moment, Nami joined the two in the kitchen. After closing the door behind her, she looked in on the dark atmosphere. “Uhm, everything okay, Sanji-kun?” she asks, slinking her way closer. “I came to ask for a drink, one of those fruity ones you always make!”

To hide his trembling hands, Sanji shoved them into his pants pockets and tried to give his beautiful Navigator a warm smile. “Of course, Nami-swan. It will just be a moment.”

If that wasn’t a red flag signaling something was wrong, then what was? Immediately Nami narrowed her eyes on Sanji, curious for the reason for his lack of twirling and fawning. Now that she was actually  _ looking  _ at him, she saw the deep, dark circles under his eyes accompanied by scabbed, chewed up lips. “What’s wrong?”

“He’s having withdrawals,” Luffy said, more mature than people ever gave him credit for. “Nami, where is the closest island that will have what he needs?”

Nami thought for a moment, placing a finger to her chin. “Well after we get out of this messy winter archipelago, we should be nearing a very flashy island with spring weather. I’d say three days tops if that current out there doesn’t pull us backward again.”

Sanji let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  _ Three more days? Honestly, after waiting over a month, what is another three days...Right? _

___

The Thousand Sunny was on its way and Sanji had dived deep into cleaning the kitchen alongside getting a colossal batch of soup ready for the party Luffy wanted. The crew came in and out asking for drinks and small snacks, no doubt dying to have Sanji’s god-like food again. 

The meat-head had mozied in at some point to hint he was hungry and Sanji had made him his favorite, as always;  _ onigiri.  _ Zoro was more than happy to see Sanji was up to making it for him. When he took his first bite, the tart flavor shocked him enough to stop chewing. 

“What’s wrong?”

_ “Umeboshi?”  _ Zoro asked with a mouthful. “You never make the plum ones,” he finished after swallowing.

Sanji raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “I do, too, baka,” he said, trying to stay casual. Sanji hadn’t realized what filling he put in and Zoro was more attentive than the blonde gave him credit for.

“No one likes the dried plum but me. Not even Luffy likes this filling.”

Sanji tapped the side of his cheek for Zoro to clean his face off. He waited until the moss wiped away the piece of rice before continuing. “Hm, weird. Didn’t know that.”  _ Such a bad liar! _

And Zoro picked up on that, but left it alone, eating the rest of his rice balls in silence. Once finished, he washed his plate in the sink then took his leave.

By mid-afternoon, Robin had walked in while Sanji was busy scrubbing the floor. “Hello, Cook-san,” she said cooly, swaying her hips as she walked over to the couch. As she sat, she crossed one long leg over the other and spread her arms out over the back of the seat after tossing some clothes down. “Can I help you with anything?”

Sitting up from leaning on his hands and knees, Sanji smiled brightly and wiped the sweat from his forehead, “No, I could never ask you to do anything, my dear Robin-chan. Please enjoy yourself while I get things ready for tonight,” he said and continued to scrub at a particularly nasty spot on the floor. 

Ignoring the cook’s request, Robin poked hands out of the cupboard that held extra rags and tossed them to the floor. New hands popped out and dipped the rags in the water Sanji was currently using and they spread out across the floor to help clean it faster. Sanji tried objecting but Robin had produced a hand from Sanji’s chest, a single finger placed over his mouth to shush him. “Let me help.” 

Understanding she wouldn’t take no for an answer, Sanji nodded once and the hand disappeared into a rain of petals. “Thank you,” he said quietly. Sitting back against the leg of a chair, Sanji instinctively reached for his breast pocket. He bit his lip with irritation and twisted the rag in his hands for something to do instead.

“May I take your clothes to wash them? I have the swordsman’s here,” Robin said and gestured to the pile next to her. “I know you two haven’t had clean clothes in a long while.”

_ You could say that again,  _ Sanji thought. If it weren’t for feeding the crew, he’d have jumped in the tub the moment he got on the ship. But the crew comes first, no matter how disgusted he felt in those stale clothes soaked in sea salt. Sanji leaned over to see around the table and chairs. He noticed Zoro’s black boxer briefs included in the pile. “Uh, is he roaming around naked?”

Robin giggled. “Oh, my,” she covered her mouth to giggle a little more. “Yes, but he’s in the tub right now,”

Seeing a mesmerizing woman such as Robin giving off a genuine laugh made Sanji’s heart melt into mush. “Thank god,” he said a little sarcastically with an eye roll. Robin laughed some more. “As I appreciate the offer, I will have to politely decline. I will be done here soon, thanks to you of course, and will be up to take a soak before Luffy brings the ship down with his celebration.”

Robin softly smiled at him. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. Sanji didn’t need to ask why she was sorry. He knew he looked like complete shit, he didn’t have to see himself to know that.

“Thank you. Also, when you go up there to do laundry, could you tell the Marimo to not drain the tub?”

“Of course,” she said with her silky smooth voice. As she got up to leave, her little Devil Fruit hands rung out the water from the rags into the bucket and carried them with her to the laundry room. One last hand plucked the rag Sanji still had in his hand, carrying it off as the caboose to the Hand Train.

___

Finally able to leave the kitchen, Sanji dragged himself to the lavatory. A hot bath sounded beyond amazing. It was the only thing he thought of while cooking and cleaning. Well, that and a nice, freshly rolled cigarette that he could suck on.  _ Fuck, I’m not gonna make it three days,  _ he thought as he peeled his month-old clothes off.

Despite what Robin had told Zoro, someone drained the tub of its gross moss-infused water and refilled it with fresh, clean, and steaming water in its place. Though it was annoying to waste so much of it just for him, he was still appreciative of the gesture. The community bath was nice to soak in because Sanji could stretch out his long limbs. The bath was made for multiple people at once to accommodate having to work around so many people’s bathing schedules. Nami, Robin, and Chopper bathed together, while most of the guys went in three or four at a time, depending on whose bath night came up. Sanji liked to conserve the filtered water because that meant he had more for their drinks and cooking at his disposal.

But right now the tub was empty, he had it all to himself. It was eerily quiet in the bathroom, though still comforting. No rubber tornado running amok drenching everything in sight, no snarls of curly, black hair found in the drains that he’d have to choke Usopp over before he gagged. Just him and the quiet. He’d spent so long in silence on that island that he’d have thought he’d gone mad without people conversing around him again, but he could honestly say he was enjoying the absence of it. It was strange to think the silence wasn’t deafening to him right now, the way it used to be.  _ When I used to always be alone... _ Easing himself under the water until the surface was at his nose, Sanji ignored his past and closed his eyes, ready to relax...

_ “Relax!” Zoro had shouted at him and slapped his ass.  _ The not-so-distant memory flashed in front of him. The feeling was exotic and it really, really helped with his addiction, it made him forget about the nicotine for the time being. 

The water was hot enough that it stayed warm for over an hour. Sanji had fallen asleep. His head was leaned against the porcelain edge of the tub and his body lazily floated in place while he slept. A soft knock at the door stirred him awake. “Hm?”

It was Brook, who stuck his head inside. “Ah, Sanji-san. I don’t mean to disturb you, but I just wanted to check in on your well-being.” He stepped inside and closed the door.

“Hmm? Oh, right. M’fine. Must have fallen asleep,” Sanji said and began to shake the sleep from his head.

“The crew has missed you dearly. I can only imagine how nice it must feel to have a real bath after so long. I know you must be exhausted from your time away. I wanted to make sure everything was - oh, Sanji-san - you embarrass me!” Brook had said, his cheekbones turning pink as Sanji stood from the water.

Sanji made a face and said, “What? You’ve seen me naked before. What’s the deal.” 

Brook let out a  _ yohohohoho!!  _ Before he pointed a long, skeletal finger to Sanji’s waist. “No, no, I’m merely speaking of the good times you must have had!”

“Huh?” Sanji asked, more confused than ever. He looked down to where the skeleton was pointing and saw bruises on his hips - in the shape of fingers! “Shit! What the! No, no, no, no!” Sanji started and was waving his hands, “No, you’ve got it all wrong! That’s a misunderstanding! You see -”

This only made Brook laugh more before he interrupted the cook. “It’s fine,” he said, holding his hand up to stop Sanji from continuing his babbling. “Your secret is safe with me.” He said with a bow. “It’s truly fantastic to hear you’re in good health...and also see you’re sexually active,  _ yohohohoho!!” _ He laughed and left out the door before Sanji had time to shatter his bones with the heel of his flaming foot. 

___

As always, the party was a success. The food was phenomenal (albeit only a simple soup), the drinks were perfectly made, and Brook and Franky provided excellent entertainment. Luffy had spent most of his time hugging Zoro and Sanji close any moment they’d allow him. 

Since Sanji was always busy tending to the girls and wouldn’t sit still, Zoro’s lap was where Luffy stayed when he watched in awe as his cyborg and sharpshooter put on a strange act. Though, Sanji made sure to sit close to the two in case Luffy needed anything, like another bowl of soup.

The party provided as a great distraction from Sanji’s ever-itching feeling inside his throat that burned for a cigarette or ten. While mostly avoiding eye-contact with Brook (or  _ lack-of-eye _ eye contact? Whatever), he’d managed to only think of smoking sixty or so times.  _ That’s not that many, really,  _ he tried reasoning with himself.

Without noticing, he had been picking at the dead skin on his dry fingers while listening to Luffy laugh next to him. Sanji felt the heat of the fire on his face and it reminded him just how much he would like to smoke right now. Sanji felt liquid slip between his fingers.  _ Must be blood again,  _ he thought and continued to pick until a large, tan hand had placed itself over top of his to stop him from tearing his fingers apart. In the cold air, the hand brought warmth with it. Startled, Sanji looked down to follow whose hand it was. It was Zoro’s. Once he met that steely grey eye, a  _ pang  _ of guilt crept up as he knew the shit-head was just being genuine. Zoro swayed back and forth, not to the music, but from the whiskey. A big, stupid grin spread across his face as he let go of Sanji and set his attention to the back of Luffy’s head. Sanji’s hand felt cold again.

In a jolt, the cook ran to the boy’s bunk room and rummaged through the dresser drawers. Articles of clothing were flung across the room as he searched for any stashed cigarettes.  _ Nothing!  _

He knew they weren’t there. 

Sprinting to the med bay, Sanji looked through the cupboards in the back on the top shelf -  _ nothing!  _

He knew they weren’t there either.

All his hiding places were empty, and he knew that. They hadn’t been ashore in a long while and he remembered smoking through his secret stashes.  _ Shit, shit, shit!  _ He thought. He bit his lip, feeling pieces of loose skin peel back. He tore at them with his teeth and tasted the bits of blood that made its way to the surface.

Running into the kitchen, even though he had already checked, he went to the pantry.  _ I mean, maybe I just looked over them! I could have been in too much of a hurry the first time, they could be there,  _ he desperately thought. Cans of food were being pushed aside, bags of rice were flopped around. “I’m so fucked!” Sanji shouted.

“Oi, Cook,” Zoro said from behind him. Sanji whipped around. “You alright? Makin a lotta noise,” Zoro expected a shoe to come at him but instead, Sanji grabbed Zoro’s belt and pulled him into the pantry, closing the door behind him. “Whoa! What’re you doin!” He yelled, scraping the cook’s hands away.

“Shut up!” Sanji shouted and clicked on the light in the middle of the small room. Zoro stopped fussing and swayed in silence. Zoro’s eye looked around in search of something. “I need a favor.” He said while grabbing at the roots of his hair. “I need a favor,  _ please,”  _

“Hah? What do you want now, Shit-Cook?” Zoro grumbled and sort of fell backward onto a short stack of fifty-pound bags of rice.

“I need to get off again,” Sanji blurted. Who fucking cares about his pride at this point. Three days is a long fucking time!

“Ehh? Are you serious right now?” Zoro said with a scowl. Lazily, he looked around the room still searching. With a smile, he leaned over grabbing a bottle of cooking wine and popped the top off. There was a small hesitation before he began to chug, fully expecting a kick to the head, but it never came.  _ God this taste like shit,  _ Zoro thought as he heavily drank from the top.

“Yes, I’m fucking serious. I need it. Please, Zoro.”

“I jus got you off earlier this mornin,” Zoro said. He rested the bottle on his knee and leaned against the wall. “And thought you didn’t want to do any of that shit cause  _ ‘of how I feel’  _ and all?”

The small room became hot  _ quick.  _ It was almost as if Zoro’s presence alone was making Sanji hard. He could feel his pants getting tight just looking at the idiot. There he sat, all aloof, drunk, and shirtless.  _ It’s still cold out yet he remains shirtless.  _ Shit, if those muscles weren’t ruining him right now. “Zoro, please don’t make me beg you,” Sanji whispered as he walked closer to the swordsman. It didn’t go unnoticed when he saw Zoro’s eye fall to look at his slinky, slender frame walking at him.

Zoro gulped. “I-I ain't gonna be of much help, Cook,” he said truthfully, slightly embarrassed. All this alcohol in his system had him too swimmy to concentrate on keeping an erection. Even though he was denying the man, he couldn’t help but lick his lips, a sudden hunger across his face.

“That’s fine, you won’t have to do much. I’ll do all the work.” Sanji said and began to undo his belt. Zoro went to stand but was stopped by a long leg on his shoulder. “Where you are is fine,”

Zoro flopped backward and waited to see what the cook had in mind. Sanji approached, closing the small gap between them and hiked a leg up on the bag of rice next to the swordsman. Opening his pants, Sanji pulled his hard cock out and stroked it a few times as he stared down at the other.

Zoro threw back the rest of the shitty wine, set the bottle aside, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The alcohol had his insides feeling toasty warm, but the cook was starting to set him on  _ fire.  _ Zoro glanced at Sanji’s leg that was propped up next to him then looked up into Sanji’s hooded, blue eye. A smile from ear-to-ear grew knowing exactly where that dick was going next. “Well? Let’s get you off, then.” Zoro said and pulled the cook closer.

Sanji pressed the head of his dick to Zoro’s lips only to recoil in shame when Zoro started to giggle and swatted him away. “What the fuck, Marimo?!”

“I’m sorry. I’m - I’m a lot looser than I normally am,” Zoro apologized. “I’m sorry, for real. I just drank a lot. C’mere,” he said and yanked at Sanji’s pants.

The blonde growled with frustration and embarrassment. “You’re such an asshole,” he told the other and tried again. This time Zoro opened his mouth once he felt the tip of the dick at his lips. Sanji hesitated for a moment, afraid Zoro would laugh again, but pressed himself inside when Zoro stayed silent. “Jesus fuck…” Sanji whispered, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Zoro groaned. His head was swimmy and he couldn’t do much movement for the cook or it made him too lightheaded. But Sanji was being too gentle with him, moving in and out about halfway, going at a steady but safe pace...Zoro was over it.  _ Does he think I’m some pansy?! _

The swordsman wrapped his arms around Sanji’s ass and pushed him into his mouth harder. Sanji’s breath hitched from suddenly feeling the back of Zoro’s warm throat. He understood what the grass-head was getting at and started to fuck Zoro’s face harder. He had to put a hand on the wall for support while the other grabbed at green hair to his hold head in place.

Looking down at Zoro taking him entirely was fucking  _ hot.  _ His lips were wet with saliva, some escaping his mouth in the corners. “Sh-shit, Marimo,” Sanji moaned. “You take me good,”

_ What the hell was that?!  _ Sanji thought.  _ The fuck am I talking dirty to him for?  _ But the site of Zoro all tipsy and compliant with Sanji forcing himself deep inside had him feeling all kinds of turned on. Before he could stop himself, Sanji spoke again, “Your lips look so good around me like that,” Zoro groaned his approval. Sanji could feel his mouth turn into a smile around his dick and his fingers tightened on his ass.  _ He’s enjoying this.  _ “You like that?” Sanji asked, giving a few hard thrusts and pulling Zoro’s hair tighter. 

The room was filled with grotesque noises of Zoro’s mouth sloppily sucking and Sanji’s moaning between his unexpected dirty talk. In the back of his mind, Sanji knew he was being louder than he really should be, but  _ fuck  _ did Zoro feel good like this. He knew his size wasn’t  _ enormous  _ but he wasn’t exactly small either, yet Zoro had no trouble at all with Sanji ramming his cock inside all the way to the hilt. 

“Yeah -  _ hah, hah _ \- you do like that, don’t you?” Sanji whispered. “I’m gonna -  _ hah _ \- I’m gonna make a mess of you,” 

Zoro continued to quietly groan around him, sending low vibrations to course through Sanji’s whole body. He shivered as Zoro’s tongue swished around the bottom of his cock.

“I’m -  _ hah,” _ Sanji tried to say. He could feel his dick begin to twitch, it ready for release. “I’m gonna cum already, Zoro,” he moaned and grabbed Zoro’s head with both hands to buck his hips as his orgasm spilled out of him.  _ “Shit,”  _ he said as he felt Zoro’s mouth swallowing all his semen down.

Slowly coming to a stop, Sanji pulled out and immediately fell backward onto his ass and lay down. His knees were bent and spread wide open, his arms sprawled out to the side, and his chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath.

Zoro swiped a thumb at the corner of his mouth, wiping away any leftover traces of cum. A grin was plastered to his face as he watched the cook regain his composure on the pantry floor. He waited until Sanji’s breathing became more even before speaking. “Didn’t take you to be a talker,”

Sanji didn’t answer. He didn’t  _ have  _ an answer. This wasn’t supposed to be something he got  _ into,  _ it was supposed to be a quick release so he wasn’t all pent up about...about... _ what was I doing this for again? _

Sanji racked his brain as he thought about the reason why he fucked Zoro’s mouth so desperately.  _ Oh, right. Cigarettes.  _

Before sitting up, Sanji closed his pants. Zoro was looking down at him, his head resting against the wall. “The fuck are you looking at, shit-head,”

“I was just thinkin,” Zoro started. Sanji felt a strange, awful feeling at the bottom of his stomach. What did he think Zoro was going to say? That he didn’t want to help Sanji with his problem anymore? That maybe Sanji was a complete asshole for using him like this? That Luffy would kick him out of the Straw Hats for hurting Zoro so badly? God, it could be anything! “I was thinking about how damn dizzy I am lookin at that spirally brow of yours,” Zoro said with a twirl of his hand near his eye.

Sanji laughed. Of course Zoro didn’t give a shit about any of that. It was  _ Zoro.  _ “Thanks for...you know. Helping me and all.” Sanji said shyly and looked away from Zoro’s intense gaze.

The swordsman shrugged in response. “Aint fair I get to have my booze again and yer still without your cigs.”

That reminded Sanji of something. “Ah, oh, uhm…” He scratched his head nervously. “Did you, you know,” he tried asking, looking to see if Zoro was catching on. “Did you want me to return the favor? So it’s fair?”

Zoro blinked his one eye slowly at him. Realizing Sanji was offering to suck his dick, too, Zoro blushed with a laugh. “Nah. I told you, Curly, I wouldn’t be much help,” he reminded and gestured towards his crotch. “I’m too drunk.”

Sighing in relief, Sanji nodded his understanding. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to give his first blow job right now. All his limbs were noodly from his post-orgasm high and he’d also be nervous he’d be  _ bad _ at it. What if Zoro laughed at him for how horrible it was?! He’d die before he let Zoro be better than him at something.

The two sat there in oddly comfortable silence for a while before Sanji stood and wiped his butt off. “Guess we should get back to the party.”

“Hm?” Zoro snorted. He had ended up dozing off.

“I said we should get back,” Sanji said a little more irritable and threw a thumb over his shoulder. “We’ve been gone a while.”

Zoro lazily nodded. “Mm, yeah. Just leave me here.”

“Hah?!” Sanji said, his eyebrow twitching. “I’m not leaving your nasty ass in the pantry where we keep our  _ food,”  _

“But I can suck your dick in here,” Zoro replied quickly. He may have been desperately fighting his drunken slumber, but that comment was too good to pass up.

Sanji’s jaw opened and closed as he tried to form words. Too shocked that the Marimo had made a good point, he couldn’t think of a single thing to say back in retaliation. “Jus-just get out of here!” Sanji yelled and threw a kick at the swordsman.

Even drunk Zoro was able to catch that pussy kick with a fist. “Make me,” he grumbled, trying his best to scowl but instead giggled. “I can’t do this right now, Cook. I’m full o’booze.”

A loud  _ smack  _ sound as Sanji facepalmed into a sigh. He couldn’t very well leave Zoro in the pantry because that’s disgusting and also not good for the back. Why wouldn’t the idiot just go to bed already, then! Growing overly impatient, Sanji spun on his heel into a roundhouse kick straight to Zoro’s face, but stopped short by an inch.

The swordsman had fallen asleep. Sanji gave a weak smile.  _ Baka,  _ he thought and lugged the fucker over his shoulder.

Leaving the kitchen and back onto the grassy deck to all his partying  _ nakama,  _ Sanji was met by everyone turning to face him. It made Sanji feel exposed as if they knew what had just happened between the two. “Heh, found him napping in the pantry with a bottle of booze in his hands,” Sanji said weakly and headed to the bunk room.

Shuffling between the wooden hammocks with a fat oaf over your shoulder was  _ hard,  _ Sanji thought. At least it was hard when you weren’t trying to wake him. It would have been easier if he’d just tossed him to the floor and left but he didn’t do that, now did he?

“Alright, baka,” Sanji said as he set Zoro into his bed. The moment Zoro’s head hit the pillow, his right arm swung behind Sanji’s head and pulled him forward into a deep embrace.  _ He tastes like sherry,  _ Sanji thought as the hand released him. “And whiskey,”

“Hm?” Zoro mumbled with a dopey smile.

“Nothing,” Sanji said and stood up. He reached for a cigarette.  _ Shit.  _ “Thought you didn’t want to do the kissing thing, Marimo?”

“Couldn’t help it...because...I...” was all that Zoro was able to say before he passed out again, leaving Sanji to look down at the moss in wonder.

Leaving the room and heading to the kitchen, Sanji felt his lips. This time he didn’t try to peel the dried skin for a distraction from his needs, this time he was merely touching the fiery feeling Zoro had left behind.

As Sanji furiously cleaned the kitchen after the party, he tried thinking of anything but cigarettes and Zoro.  _ Okay, so Zoro likes me, who cares? He said he didn’t mind helping me and that it wouldn’t mess with his emotions and shit so why am I all worked up about it!? _

_ Or am I worked up about it because maybe Zoro is the first person to give me the time of day? All those ladies from the ports we’ve been to only wanted to sleep with a Straw Hat. But Zoro hasn’t tried to come on to me, he’s kept his feelings to himself - even now when we have been fucking! He’s been conscious to respect my sexual orientation even if it meant he was on the losing end. _

The handle to a pan broke as Sanji forced the sponge onto the metal too hard.  _ Fuck, what is wrong with me? If that idiot isn’t letting his feelings get in the way, then why am I freaking out? Why am I the one who is affected by this? I should be thankful he’s making this easier on me.  _ He threw the pan into the garbage and made a mental note to get a replacement.

_ Why can’t it be Nami who is attracted to me and lets me fuck her?  _ Sanji stopped his dishwashing. Guilt spread across his body as he repressed the gag from what he just said.  _ How could I ever speak such disgusting things about my dearest Nami-san? She doesn’t deserve horrible pirate speak, even if it’s in the privacy of my own head. _

_ But Zoro does. Zoro deserves that dirty talk and he  _ ** _likes _ ** _ it. Fuck, why does that turn me on?  _ Sanji shook the conversation from his head and dried up the dishes. Once everything was put away and he left the galley, everyone but Luffy had gone to bed.

“Sanji,” Luffy said softly with a smile. “I was just gonna come in there and tell you to go to sleep.”

“Ah, Captain, I’m on my way right now,” he lied. Sanji had no intention of sleeping. How could he sleep when he needed an itch to be scratched? Thinking of Zoro’s liking for being roughed up had left him wanting it again.

“If you wanna be up a little longer, I’ll stay up with ya,” Luffy said as if knowing Sanji’s exact thoughts. 

The blonde looked at Luffy,  _ really looked  _ at him. The man was shorter than him, but hella stronger. He was kind, caring, funny, a devil, and could definitely be a good itcher to his scratch. Sanji let his eyes wander up and down Luffy’s body as the brunette looked off at the night’s sea.  _ I just don’t feel it,  _ Sanji thought.  _ He’s got what Zoro gots, all brawn and no brains, but I don’t fuckin feel it like I do when I look at the moss.  _ “Yeah, Luf, stay up with me, just for a bit longer,” Sanji said sadly. 

___

Luffy had fallen asleep on the cook’s lap leaving Sanji to his confusing thoughts. Looking down at his Captain, at his sweet, innocent face, he wondered if the kid ever felt as torn as Sanji felt right now.  _If it means nothing to do that shit with Zoro, why can’t I ask Luffy to help me out? Knowing him, he’d be more than willing as he probably has no idea what it _ **really ** _means. If it means nothing to do that shit with Zoro, why can’t I stop thinking about that kiss he surprised me with?_

Even though the back of his throat burned, he knew he needed sleep. The crew had missed his cooking for a month and he couldn’t leave them waiting any longer. He needed a good night’s rest (yeah right) to get up bright and early to make them something spectacular for breakfast. Then that means only two more days until cigarettes again.

Then that means only two more days until him and Zoro stop doing whatever it is they were doing.

___

Zoro felt Sanji walking towards the bunk room. It was something he had gotten used to after they’d regrouped from their two years apart. Now that he had learned Haki, he couldn’t stop the tingling feeling of knowing exactly where all his  _ nakama  _ were at all times. Except he was attuned to two of them a little too well, and both were headed this way. 

Sanji entered the room with a snoring Luffy cradled in his arms. The cook did his best to close the door and set the kid down as quietly as possible, but Luffy had kicked him once he was laying in his bunk. Zoro had to cup a hand over his mouth to prevent laughter from spilling out. Sanji cussed and bonked Luffy over the head, something he wouldn’t even feel with his rubber body.

Zoro stared at Sanji’s long legs as the man was covering Luffy up above him. He waited until Sanji sat across him in his bunk and began to undress. How many times has this happened over the time they’ve known each other? And yet, it feels so different now to look at Sanji next to him. Tonight was their first time back on the Sunny. Just last night he had spent his time curled next to the blonde in a cave, unable to control his need to relieve his pent up stress. 

Now back on the ship, what was there to be stressed about? _Oh yeah, guess he needs that nicotine shit, huh, _Zoro thought. Sanji had gotten down to his underwear and pulled his legs over the wooden box. Zoro’s eyes were accustomed to the darkness around them, so he watched as Sanji yanked the covers over and nuzzled his head on the pillow until he felt satisfied. Then to Zoro’s surprise, he looked at him.

How many times could the swordsman count that he remembered seeing Sanji look his way once lights were out? Definitely on two hands, no more than that. Almost every night he had slept here next to Sanji, Zoro watched him fall asleep. It was strange to be watched back.

Sanji’s eyesight must have registered to the dark. “Hey,” he whispered, staring at him.

“Hey,” Zoro whispered back.

The two eventually fell asleep. If you asked either of them who nodded off first, neither would have known. It was a safe and comforting feeling to be back with their crew again. And not the sense of ‘safe’ meaning there was anything to be afraid of back on that island in those mountains. It was a feeling knowing everything is alright again, everything is how it’s supposed to be. The Sunny is safe. The Sunny is home. Zoro and Sanji were finally back home with their family.

___

When Zoro woke the following morning, Sanji was gone. It was a part of Sanij’s strict schedule he kept for himself, though. Always the first to rise and one of the last few to climb into bed at the end of the day. 

An urge to go see him filled Zoro enough to stand up. Even  _ he  _ couldn’t believe he was getting out of bed this damn early. Before leaving, Zoro checked up on the bunk above his making sure Luffy was okay, which he was. Zoro smiled.

Entering the kitchen was a bad idea. Sanji turned to see who it was and seemed deflated to see him. That stung a little. Zoro wasn’t sure how much he actually liked the cook, but it still hurt. He knew he was attracted to him a whole helluva lot, but other parts, like inside-stuff...did he like that, too?

Taking a seat at the bar, Zoro grumbled a good morning. There was a cup of coffee in his hands before he had time to even think he wanted one. Black, just how he’s always liked it. None of that sweet shit.  _ Maybe things about him are nice,  _ Zoro thought.  _ The cook is thoughtful. Kind to other people’s feelings, even if he hates them. Remembers everyone’s favorite stuff. _

“So,” Sanji said, pulling Zoro from his thoughts. The blonde leaned over resting his elbows on the counter. “Are you okay?”

“My back hurts from sleepin funny, but I’m fine other than that,” the swordsman said and took a sip from his coffee. He winced as it burned his tongue.

“Baka! I mean about this shit between us. I’ve still got two long days left and I can’t see myself suddenly being cured of this withdrawal problem.”

“And yer wonderin if I wanna stop.” Sanji nodded his head. “Cause you don’t want to hurt me.” he nodded again. Zoro sighed. “Look, I can handle it. You’re gettin on my fuckin nerves, though, worrying about me like that. If you want my help still, then stop askin me those questions.” 

Sanji scrunched his face. “We had sex and you’re not hung up about that? Not even a little?”

Zoro wouldn’t lie. He’s a lot of things, but he’s not a liar. Maybe a fibber, or maybe avoids the question so he  _ doesn’t  _ lie, but he’s not a liar. “Not really,”

“Why’d you say you weren’t into men?”

He wasn’t expecting that question to come up. Zoro had thought it was obvious. And that wasn’t a  _ lie,  _ he really wasn’t into men. “Cause m’not,” Zoro answered with a shoulder shrug. He took another sip of his coffee and avoided eye contact.

“What do you call your attraction to me, then, shit-head?” Sanji spat. He seemed annoyed and Zoro wasn’t sure why.

“It’s not the same.”

“It is definitely the same! I’m a man! Also, you seemed  _ pretty fucking experienced  _ when you were balls deep inside me, huh? What do you call that?”

Hearing Sanji talk to him like that made Zoro flinch. There was a secret that was bubbling dangerously to the surface. “I ain't gonna talk about this,” Zoro said and got up to leave. 

Sanji rounded the counter and stood in front of the other to prevent him from going any further. “You hiding something, Marimo? I’m not fucking stupid.”

This was not happening. For one, it was too damn early to be arguing. For two, this was something he’d kept a secret for a long while now and having Sanji asking about it had him feeling like maybe there  _ was  _ more to his feelings towards the stupid cook.  _ Fuck,  _ he thought. “M’not really into guys,” Zoro started, his voice lowering, “that don’t...look like you.” 

Admitting that out loud was horribly disgusting to him. He’s had a few lays here and there, but now that he thinks about it, all of them resembled Sanji in one way or another. Obviously, all of that came to a halt when he was stuck with Mihawk and ever since then, but before...Zoro shuddered thinking about how creepy that sounded. “I’m sorry,” he said under his breath. “I didn’t want to make this weird.”

While Zoro had his internal hate talk to himself, Sanji was frozen in place. “You what?” He didn’t think he quite understood what Zoro meant.

When Zoro looked back at him, he was pained. Not a pain Chopper could fix, but a pain that only alcohol could fix. “I have a type...I guess,” he said meekly. Zoro returned to his stool. “Please, just forgot about this. Don’t make anything of it. It’s not a big deal.”

Stuttering, Sanji blurted out that it was a big deal. “Zoro, these are your fucking  _ feelings  _ I’m messing with! How long have you felt like this?” Sanji asked, approaching him and when Zoro didn’t answer, he pulled at his shoulder to face him.

Again, Sanji was met with sadness. Zoro’s eye was glassy. “Since recruitment.”

_ “Fuck, Zoro!”  _ Sanji hissed and smacked him against the head. “How could you let me do this to you?!”

“I tried to tell you I wasn’t interested!”

“Yeah, well, ya did a good job resisting, didn’t you!”

“If someone  _ you  _ loved finally pawed at you like that, you’d have given in just as easily!” Zoro shouted back.

Sanji didn’t retaliate. He stared, wide-eyed.

“What?”

Still, Sanji didn’t answer, only backed away a few steps with a slack jaw.

_ “What?!”  _ Zoro repeated through gritted teeth.

“You said - you said you loved me.”

Cocking his head to the side, Zoro looked at him in confusion. Running his previous words through his head, he tried to remember if he…. _ oh fuuucckkkkk.  _ “I didn’t say that.”

“You did.”

“I didn’t!”

It didn’t matter if Zoro would admit whether he said it or not, cause he did, and Sanji could never unhear it again. He raked his fingers through his hair and went to the stove to turn off the burner. Quickly going through the rest of his cooking, Sanji muttered under his breath the entire time until breakfast was finally finished. 

Robin had entered with Chopper in her arms. “Good morning, you two,” she said sweetly. Setting a sleepy Chopper on a bench at the table, she sat next to Zoro and was greeted with a coffee as well. “It’s not very often the swordsman beats me to the kitchen, only when he was on watch-duty the night before. And he wasn’t,” she said before taking a sip of her drink. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro said and waved her off. He was glad for the interruption. Hoping the distraction of Robin had gotten him off the hook, he welcomed her with a half-smile.

Except Sanji rounded on him again. “This conversation isn’t over,” he snapped, pointing his finger in Zoro’s face across the counter. 

___

And that’s exactly what Sanji’s plan was. Right after breakfast, he planned to confront Zoro about all of  _ this.  _

Or at least, he would have if Nami didn’t request so much of him. Okay, fine, after Nami was done with him, then he will confront the moss!

But that lasted until lunch, and he couldn’t let there be a late lunch solely because he needed to talk to someone. After lunch, he will do it!

It wasn’t until  _ well after  _ lunch did Sanji finally find the free time to peel himself away from the kitchen to confront Zoro. Once he stepped onto the grass, he looked around. He barely had a chance to feel for him with his Haki before Robin giggled.

Sanji looked down at the tan woman on her sun chair. Her radiant smile practically blinded him. She was pointing up. Sanji wondered if it was that obvious who he was looking for or if Robin was a little psychic. Had to of been the psychic powers because there was no way anything about him screamed ‘Zoro.’

Climbing up to the crow's nest, he could hear Zoro grunting while he worked out.  _ Course he can’t simply just take watch, he has to make everything a training session.  _ The hatch made a small whining noise when he pushed it open, though the swordsman didn’t turn. While Sanji climbed into the room, Zoro continued doing squats with a bazillion pound barbell or whatever.

“Oi, can you give it a rest for a sec while we finish this?” Sanji said, reaching for the pocket on his button-up. An eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he felt that his pocket was empty.

Zoro growled under his breath, but dropped the weight and walked over to grab a towel. Wrapping it over his shoulders and walking back to Sanji, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. “What else is there to say, Curly? Think everything’s out in the open now.”

The cook fully intended on laying into Zoro the moment he saw him, he really did. In fact, he  _ tried  _ to speak. He tried to  _ think,  _ and honestly, that wasn’t happening either. Too distracted by the deep V-shape on Zoro’s lower abdomen had him at a loss for...for anything. Sanji’s mind was short-circuiting.

The swordsman wore light grey sweatpants that rode too low for anyone’s comfort with the bungeed ankles pushed halfway up his calves. Shirtless, of course. Beads of sweat trickled down his pecs, their every move following the curves of Zoro’s muscles. The only thing Sanji managed to say was, “Un-underwear!” His eyes were glued to the prominent outline of Zoro’s dick under the seemingly thin fabric.

“Hm?” Zoro said.

“Where -  _ where are your underwear!” _

Looking down at himself as if he needed to think about it, he said, “Uh, in the hamper?”

The temperature in the room seemed to be getting warmer.  _ It’s getting warmer, right? It’s not just me?  _ Sanji thought as he frantically tried looking anywhere but Zoro. The itchy feeling in the back of his throat was extra scratchy, Sanji couldn’t help but feel his chest pocket again out of instinct.  _ Shit.  _ “All of them?!” he heard himself screech an octave higher than normal.

Zoro leaned on a hip and crossed his arms, which made his biceps flex. Sanji didn’t notice, definitely didn’t notice. “Yes, all of them.”

“I’ve never seen those before, are they even yours?”

Impatiently, Zoro scoffed. “Yes,  _ they are mine,  _ now spit out whatever it is you wanna say cause I’m busy here.”

The blonde ate Zoro’s image up like he was  _ starving.  _ His eyes ravished him, tracing over every hard line of muscle that was visible, finally landing on Zoro’s steely gaze. “I - I came to…”

_ “Today, Curly,”  _ said Zoro.

“Yeah,” Sanji whispered, trying to focus and gather his thoughts. It was impossible to think of anything other than cigarettes, sex, Zoro, sex, cigarettes, Zoro, Zoro,  _ Zoro. _

As if in a trance, Sanji’s feet moved on their own, guiding him to stand inches from the meat-head. The man stood his ground, letting Sanji get close. 

Zoro took note that Sanji’s breathing had quickened, his breath cooling his skin as it made contact with his sweat. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow, genuinely wondering what the hell the cook was trying to get at.

The only thing Sanji was capable of doing right now was acting on his feelings, and those feelings were telling him to wrap his lips around the First Mates.  _ His lips are so soft,  _ Sanji thought.  _ Does he always taste like whiskey? _

For a moment, Zoro kissed Sanji back, relaxing into him, but then the man pushed him backward. “I said no kissing, dammit! It’s too intimate!”

Flabbergasted and slightly offended, Sanji huffed, “Oh, so you can kiss me when you’re all drunk but I can’t when you’re sober?!” Sanji watched the look of anger on Zoro’s face turn into confusion. “Yeah, you kissed  _ me  _ last night when I put you to bed. Breaking your own rules there, Mossy.”

“I didn’t...mean to,” was all he could say. 

“And why not? Sex and oral ain't nothing to you at all, then? You don’t think that’s being intimate with someone?!” Sanji pushed at Zoro’s chest. The constriction over his lungs burned for nicotine and Sanji was on fucking  _ fire,  _ ready to bring this ship down to fight Zoro into submission if he had to. “Why can you fuck me but I can’t kiss you?” Another push to the chest.

“Watch it, Curly,” Zoro said through gritted teeth.

“You can suck on my dick as if your life depended on it,  _ but I can’t kiss you?” _ Sanji pushed Zoro hard enough he stumbled backward.

The swordsman didn’t say anything verbally, didn’t need to. It was his face that said it all. It told Sanji he was overly pissed and ready to throw down.

Waiting for his reply, Sanji chewed on hips lips  _ aching  _ for a cigarette. Zoro turned his head away and scoffed. If he didn’t know any better, he could see the pain behind all that anger. Stepping forward to continue berating the man until he spoke, Zoro held up a hand to stop him.

“You stole my first kiss from me,” he said quietly. “Not a big deal to you, but it is to me. Sex is just somethin to pass time, but I’ve never let someone kiss me. You stole my first kiss,” Zoro repeated. When he returned to look into Sanji’s visible blue eye, he could barely speak above a whisper. “And you stole it out of  _ desperation _ from withdrawals.”

Invisible weight crushed Sanji after hearing that. Yeah, it was true, when he first kissed Zoro it was because he was drunk on sexual desire, but how was he supposed to know that fuck-head hadn’t kissed anyone before? Guilt washed over the cook while he replayed those words over and over in his head.  _ You stole it, you stole it, you stole it.  _ He hurt Zoro. This was the exact thing he didn’t want to do after he found out about the man’s feelings.

The green-haired man sighed, scratching his head. “Look, maybe we should...yanno...not do this anymore. I thought I could handle it but...I was wrong.” Zoro avoided eye contact while he gathered the rest of his thoughts. “I didn’t realize how much I…”

“How much you loved me,” Sanji answered for him quietly.

“Yeah...how much I loved you. And since this means nothing to you, I think it best we back away.”

“That’s not true!” Sanji heard himself shout.  _ Why did I say that?!  _

Zoro looked shocked at the sudden outburst. “What’s not?”

“It does mean something to me,” Sanji said slowly. Zoro fully faced him to hear what he had to say. “You know...cause we’re  _ nakama.  _ And I care about my  _ nakama.” That doesn’t sound right. It doesn’t sound correct. That’s not what I mean. _

That was a sword to the chest. Zoro deflated. What the hell did he expect the cook to say?! Obviously not to return his feelings, that was too hopeful and  _ stupid  _ of him to think. “Right,” Zoro said and waved him away. “Please leave me to my training.”

___

After leaving the Crow’s Nest, Sanji didn’t feel like preparing dinner. The meat needed tenderizing and marinating. The potatoes needed soaking. Sanji couldn’t find the strength to leave his spot, though. Sanji leaned against the ship’s railing and picked the skin under his thumbnail. The tip of his thumbs were always glowing pink with inflammation, the skin becoming thinner the more he messed with them. As he tore a tiny piece of himself off, he watched it float away in the wind towards the sea.

_ That didn’t sit right with me. ‘Since this means nothing to you.’ It doesn’t, right? I just needed some help releasing stress since I’m out of cigarettes. I don’t care about that fuckin Moss ball like that. We’re just frenemies on a ship together following some idiot monkey to the end of the world. _

_ And he happens to love me. _

_ Yeah, so? He’s free to do what he wants, just like I’m free to do what I want. And what I want is a romantic relationship with someone I love and care about. _

It occurred to him when he thought about being in a relationship, he always saw himself with Nami. Once they had won the world over and Luffy was the new Pirate King, he had always pictured Nami by his side. It was as if there was no other ending to his life except that one. Though the more he thought about being with Nami, he realized he didn’t  _ love  _ her, he just loved the  _ idea  _ of her. It’s never been tested, though. Sanji has never truly tried to pursue her, only flirted his feelings around.

_ Maybe if I tried to become closer to her, she would let me in. _

When he thought of Nami as a partner, an image of Zoro flashed before him and he felt a  _ pang  _ of guilt again in his gut. Not a guilt that he would hurt Zoro in some way, but a pang of different guilt?  _ Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I’d be lying to myself if I were to pursue my love life with Nami? _

That last thought got Sanji to move from his spot. On his way to the kitchen, he curled a finger at Nami indicating for her to follow him.

Once the door was closed, she asked, “What’s up, Sanji-kun?”

“I wanted to ask you something, my dear.”

“Sure! Could you make me another one of those fruity drinks first?” Nami asked with a sickly sweet smile. 

“Of course, as always!” Sanji laughed and before she knew it, he had a cold glass full of frozen pink slush on the counter. Nami had come up to him and reached for the drink but Sanji slid it backward out of her reach, its sound against the counter the only noise around them. She looked up at him in confusion. “My question first.”

Used to getting her way at all times,  _ especially  _ with Sanji, she puffed her cheeks before rolling her eyes. “Okay, whatever. What is it?”

Sanji let go of the drink and lightly grabbed Nami by her waist to bring her closer. He was sure to keep his hands appropriately high enough to not seem like a sleaze bag, and to be gentle enough she wouldn’t back away. “Nami-swan, my dear, have you ever thought about you and me?”

Nami gave a small, nervous laugh. “Uhm, what do you mean?”

“You and I together in a relationship,” Sanji answered quietly. A long, orange strand of hair had fallen in front of her eyes while he spoke. He reached up with two fingers to brush the hair back behind her ear. “I would be good to you, you know.” Sanji smiled softly, almost to himself. He imagined the two of them together many, many times. As he looked into Nami’s chocolate eyes, he could feel his heartbeat in his chest. “You’d never want for anything. I’d give you everything you’d ever want.” 

Nami looked up at Sanji as he slid his fingers down her cheek and rested a thumb over her chin, moving her face to angle it upwards. Ever so slowly, he leaned in to close the gap between them. 

Their lips were close,  _ so close  _ to meeting, but Nami forced a hand between them and  _ booped  _ Sanji on his nose with her pointer finger. “You already  ** _do_ ** give me everything I want, Sanji-kun” she giggled with a wink and grabbed her drink, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

___

It was a long first day until they made it to an island. Nami had navigated them clear out of the winter archipelago and the weather they currently sailed through by the end of the day was normal and warm enough no one would need blankets to hang out on the deck at night anymore.

Luffy had wanted more party times and so obviously, that’s what they did. He never requested a feast, though, and Sanji couldn’t help but wonder if he could pick up on his cook’s darkened mood. Either way, Sanji was thankful. His body was on an emotional roller coaster ride and he didn’t think he could handle making a huge dinner again so soon. 

The Straw Hats danced and sang and laughed and yelled and fought all night long. Franky made a fire in the middle of the deck which Luffy about died from excitement seeing him light it. It was a  _ safe  _ fire and wouldn’t catch on the grass, no matter how big it got. Luffy tried to jump through it because  _ if it’s safe, then why can’t he go through it?!  _ But Zoro had grabbed him by the back of his vest and pulled back to  _ real  _ safety. 

Usopp shot small little balls he had made earlier in the day into the fire. When they made contact, the flames turned different colors and sparks shot out stinging anyone too close. Again, Zoro had pulled Luffy backward to prevent him from jumping into the fire out of pure excitement. 

Sanji couldn’t help but notice how  _ tender  _ Zoro was with Luffy. Every time he made contact with him, it looked harsh and mean at first glance. But Sanji was  _ really  _ looking. Zoro had yanked Luffy’s vest and yelled at him, but once Luffy sat cross-legged in front of him again, Zoro’s fingers slid down Luffy’s arms and rubbed them up and down before they dropped back into his lap.

_ Has he always been like that?  _ Sanji thought. Remembering back, he couldn’t think of a time when Zoro seemed so caring. But when did he  ** _see _ ** Zoro like this? He had only started noticing Zoro back on that shitty winter island. Sanji’s heart ached as he looked on, watching Zoro quietly take care of his captain.

“He is very caring, isn’t he?” Robin cooed into Sanji’s ear as she appeared next to him. He’d had been so focused on that green-haired idiot that he hadn’t even noticed the woman come up beside him.

“Hm?” He asked, feigning his ignorance. It was futile to fool Robin as she always seemed to already know something before you did.

“You are looking at the swordsman, Cook-san.” She said tapping her chin in thought. “Since you two have come back, you’ve been very attentive to his every move, I’d say.”

Frozen from shock, Sanji wasn’t sure what he should say. He couldn’t prove Brook knew his ‘good time’ was with Zoro...but Robin? Oh lordy, it was impossible to lie to her. Sanji cleared his throat, “I think you’re misunderstanding, Robin-chan.” Sanji said, feeling his chest pocket. His hand rubbed where a rectangular package should be, wishing to smoke again. “I am merely lost in thought, my eyes are looking nowhere in particular,” he said, which was partially true. He had been in deep thought since the two of them had come back aboard the Sunny.

“Hmm,” Robin hummed. She, too, looked at Zoro, who was now laying against the mainmast with Chopper replaced in his lap. Zoro softly ran his fingers through Chopper’s fur on his head, scruffing the back of his ears. “You’re watching him again,”

“I - I’m not!” Sanji said to defend himself. He knew his cheeks were turning pink from how warm they felt. “Robin-chan, I can assure you -”

“Do you have feelings for our swordsman?” She interrupted.

If Sanji had to choose a moment in his life to die, now would be it. This was too embarrassing. How does she feel about Sanji being into a man,  _ Zoro no less,  _ rather than her?! “I - I don’t know what you mean! It’s silly to think that! I’m - I’m a ladies man, remember?” He said, trying to convince even himself that this was the truth. “How could I like such an imbecile?!” Sanji had grabbed at the sides of his head and pulled at the roots of his hair. “I don’t like him!” 

It came to Sanji’s relief that the loud music and roaring laughter drowned out his hysterical moment of weakness. Realizing he may have said too much (without saying anything at all), he slowly looked over to Robin. She was smiling with her eyes closed, resting her head on her hand as if  _ she knew it all.  _

“He is a perfect match for you. The Ying to your Yang.” Sanji winced. “You two have been close for a while now, I’m surprised it took this long for you to come together.”

“I...we are close because we are  _ nakama,  _ is all,”

“Your unconditional care for each other has not gone unnoticed by the crew, Cook-san. Would you like to know mine and Usopp’s favorite little thing about the two of you?” Heart stuck in his throat, Sanji could only nod for her to go on. She giggled, covering her mouth. “We love that you have helped keep his back scar-free, as that is very important to Zoro-san.”

Sanji quirked a curly eyebrow at her. “What do you mean?” Sanji asked, a memory flickered before him as it tried to surface. The time when Zoro refused to be cut down by Mihawk while his back was turned...

“Swordsman-san doesn’t have any scars on his back because you’re always there behind him, always there to help him on his blind side.” She narrowed her eyes and waited until Sanji looked to her again. “Just as he has prevented harm to your hands, because that is very important to  _ you _ .”

This was an obvious observation to Sanji, it didn’t seem like it had to be specifically interesting about him and Zoro alone. “Yes, of course, but Zoro and I have each other’s back just like we have the rest of the crew’s back.”

Robin shook her head in disagreement. “No, no, not the same, Cook-san. The way you two have each other’s back while in the midst of battle is much different when either of you protects Nami, Chopper, or me. It’s very different indeed.”

“Robin-chan, we’re just -”

“You can think what you want, Sanji-san, but you’re fooling nobody but yourself,” Robin giggled. As she sat up, she gave Sanji a ruffle to his hair and went to join Nami by the blue fire, leaving Sanji to stare blankly after her.

_ Is it really that obvious? Do I...like Zoro? _


	6. Tobacco

Day two of three was done and Sanji felt like he was going to die. He had spent a lot of time down in Franky’s workshop just banging on things, twisting tools around in his hands, and asked for all of Franky’s gum supply. He couldn’t help feeling annoyed no one had told him there was gum on the ship.

The day stretched on longer than he could have ever imagined. No nicotine, no Zoro. The two avoided each other and Sanji felt strange about it. He was slowly coming to terms with the idea that maybe - he sort of - just a little bit - thought Zoro was _ ‘okay.’ _

When he’d catch a glimpse of green hair walking by, it was hard not to turn and look. It physically hurt his insides to think that he and Zoro weren’t talking. He didn’t even have it in him to start a fight, he didn’t _ dare _to in his current state. With all these strange feelings forming inside him, his lack of cigs, and Zoro’s natural sex appeal was a recipe for disaster. Sanji had to constantly remind himself that they weren’t alone on an abandoned island anymore, he had to watch what he did, watched what he said, watch where his eyes wandered. 

One moment he was high on Zoro’s appearance, the next Sanji felt down in the dumps because he remembered how he stole Zoro’s first kiss.

_ I can’t believe I was Zoro’s first kiss, _ he thought for the millionth time. _ It should have been a special moment to him and I tore it away like a horny bastard. _“Ugh!” Sanji growled while tossing in his bed.

A few groans in the bunk room answered his loud outburst. Knowing damn well he wasn’t going to get any sleep, Sanji got up and left the room for some fresh air to prevent waking anyone further. This would be a perfect time to smoke a cigarette, leaning against the railing and looking out on the dark sky and the bright moon that lit up the ocean, alone with the cool wind to blow through his hair.

But he had no cigarettes. It didn’t matter if the moon was full, gorgeously large and staring down at him. It didn’t matter if every single star constellation was visible and reflected perfectly off the water below. Nothing mattered because he had burning lungs that cried for cigarettes every fucking moment of his life. Sanji knew he’d relied on nicotine since he was an early teen, but he has never actually been more than a few days without them. A couple of days over the course of a few months was nothing. _ But a god damn month and some change without them is an absolute fucking nightmare. I’m going out of my fucking mind! _

Sanji hadn’t realized he was picking at the grains in the wood of the railing. There was a small indent where he had pulled a stray splinter off and continued to pick at it. _ Just one more day. I can do this. Tomorrow, Nami said. It’s just tomorrow. _

The boy’s door shut across the way making Sanji turn. It was Zoro. It was annoying when he felt his heart jump with happiness that the swordsman was coming to see him. It’d been over twenty-four hours since they spoke and it was tormenting Sanji, degrading him to nothing.

“Hey,” Sanji said, warmth in his voice and a smile to add. He knew he shouldn’t act so nonchalant towards the man who has done so much for him when he’d only been _ take, take, take. _

Zoro yawned once he had approached the blonde. Both of his elbows leaned over the railing as he looked out at the glowing sea they sailed upon. “Know what time tomorrow we’ll be arriving?” In his peripheral, he saw Sanji shake his head no.

Waiting for him to say more, Sanji stared at the side of Zoro’s glowing face. The moon highlighted the angles of his cheekbone making him look...beautiful. Sanji was on his right so Zoro’s one good eye was exposed. He looked tired, exhausted even. Sanji found himself wanting to reach out and touch Zoro’s face as he did with Nami. It hadn’t felt exactly wrong to feel the softness of her cheek, but it hadn’t exactly felt _ right _to do it, either.

As much as he flirted with her and waited on her oh so willingly, he could confidently say he didn’t love her. But Zoro…

The swordsman looked over to meet Sanji’s gaze. “I’m sorry for not having more control over my emotions. I’ve asked Luffy if we could stay at this island for a few days so you and I could recuperate properly after that disaster place. I’m gonna get lost somewhere and meditate for a while. It will help. It’s what I did every day when I was stuck in Mihawk’s borning castle.”

That didn’t make Sanji feel very good. “Lost somewhere? Like a purposeful lost?” Sanji tried joking. He wanted the moment to be light-hearted even though he knew Zoro was saying this because he _ needed _to.

A smile formed across Zoro’s face and Sanji could have melted. “Yeah, on purpose,” he said and looked back out to the sea. “I don’t want to be a burden to you or anyone on this crew. I wanted to let you know that I will be okay, just like I always been.”

Zoro stayed quiet, thinking about the gates he would need to close tomorrow. He was prepared to push for however long it took to keep them closed until they finally allowed themselves to be shut forever.

Hearing that worried the cook, shook him to his core. He didn’t want Zoro’s feelings to go away. Now that he knew the truth of how he felt, he didn’t want Zoro to hide that side of him. Especially not now that he sort of..._ welcomed _those feelings.

“I wanted to say thank you, Zoro,” When the man turned his way, he continued, knowing Zoro would have no idea what he meant. “For loving me. I’ve never really known love, not really.” Sanji closed his eyes. “Sure, my mother loved me, and there's Zeff. He’s a good guy. But no one who wasn’t a parental-figure to me has ever...”

_ Ever since Robin pointed it out, I can’t unsee how often Zoro has been right behind me. _ Sanji sighed and moved the bangs that had fallen over his eye from the wind, raking his fingers back through his long hair. _ There is probably so much I don’t know what he’s done for me, so much that I’ll _ ** _never _ ** _ know. _

“Zoro,” Sanji said and pulled the muscular shoulder so the other fully faced him. “I don’t know if what I’m feeling right now is a replacement for my addiction or not, but I know I feel something when I look at you. I don’t want you to lock a part of yourself away just yet.” Sanji didn’t let his hand drop from Zoro’s shoulder.

“And when can I?” Zoro asked impatiently. He didn’t like that Sanji was making his heart jump in anticipation. He didn’t like that he had that strange, hopeful feeling again.

“Soon, but not just yet. I want to get my cigarettes back into my hands. I want to be clear-headed. After that, I want to take a look at you again,” he said and squeezed his hand over Zoro.

“Don’t fuck with me, Cook,” Zoro grumbled and shoved Sanji off him. “I’m not askin for your pity.”

That pissed Sanji off. “It’s not pity, dick-head, I’m being fucking genuine!” he spat at the other and got in his face.

“Oh, so you _ all of a sudden _ like me, huh? Seems real funny to me that after I slip up about you that you’re _ conveniently _ ready to share my feelings! Nah, _ fuck you, Cook! _You don’t get to play with me like that!” Zoro turned on his heel to head back into the bunk room. 

“I’m not…” Sanji said quietly, more to himself.

___

The next day was perfectly gorgeous. The wind had picked up and carried Sunny to the nearest inhabited island faster than Nami had originally predicted. After she had announced their arrival in less than a few hours, Sanji made it his goal to pack everyone a personal lunch seeing as how they all had things they wanted to do.

Even though Zoro wasn’t talking to him, he still shoved a bento box at him before he jumped off the edge of the ship. Zoro tried to wave it away but Sanji had stomped on his foot hard enough that he got the idea that the chef wouldn’t take no for an answer.

So the pirates were off on their little adventure. Luffy had gone with Robin and Usopp, Nami with Chopper, and Brook, Franky, and Zoro left by themselves, which left Sanji alone as well.

It’s how he wanted it because he knew he was going to be chain-smoking. Once he had given everyone’s lunch to them, he all but sprinted to the city. He didn’t take the many stairs leading up the side of the cliff, instead, Sky Walking to save time. Sweet, beautiful time that would get him closer to his fucking release that he’d been dying for.

Once inside the city, Sanji immediately asked a local where he could buy tobacco from. He had no shame as he got in someone’s face and practically begged them for directions. They were all too happy to get rid of the strange man and pointed down the road. Sanji ran off and was inside a foreign tobacco shop in no time. His hands were shaking. His bottom lip was sore.

The place was older, more run-down than the surrounding buildings. The bell hung above the door rang as he entered the store, announcing his arrival. Immediately, the harsh wave of tobacco crashed into him and he already felt high. The store clerk had come out from the back and began speaking, but Sanji didn’t hear a single word. He was too busy racing through all the different types looking for his favorite brand.

_ Where is it, where is it? _ He asked himself, pacing around the tables that held the loose, dried tobacco. Only when the clerk had lightly touched his arm did he realize the short man was talking to him the entire time. “Huh, what? What do you want?” he snapped. _ Shit, he’s just doing his job. _“Sorry, I apologize, sir. I’m in a hurry.”

The older man wiggled his mustache before answering. “I can see that, m’boy. What is it you’re looking for?”

“It’s an East Blue brand, King Ground? Have you got it?”

“Ah, good taste, young man. Not as popular around here, but yes, I have it.” The man shuffled across the floor and over to a corner. He pointed at the top shelf he clearly couldn’t reach.

There it was. Sanji yanked the boxes down and went to the counter, his hands furiously shaking. “Papers, gimmie some papers.” The old man scurried to the counter with a small roll of papers and Sanji all but snatched them from him. He tore a box of loose tobacco open and sprinkled it over a paper and rolled it, licking the sides to seal it shut. He had his lighter out producing a flame before the small man could tell him no smoking inside.

_ Shit, _he thought as he sucked in his first lungs-full of sweet, blissful nicotine in over a month. Sanji laughed as the smoke curled from his nose and into his eyes, the familiar sting making them water. The laughter continued as he smoked the rest of the cigarette down. After so long, he ended up coughing up a fit, the burn sticking to his insides harsher than he remembered. “Holy shit,” he said, smiling at the clerk. “That was fucking amazing. I’ll take the rest of your supply and all your pre-rolled Death.”

_ “All-all of them, sir?!” _The little old man looked to be on the verge of fainting. Sanji was already rolling up a new cig when he nodded and said yes, all of them.

The blonde had left the store with a King Ground in his mouth and a bag full of everything he wanted. Grabbing all of the man’s supply of the two brands was the best idea he had all damn day.

Walking town on a satisfying high, he found a nice patio filled with tables and chairs for the community. He sought an open one for himself and pulled out his loose tobacco to start rolling them up. He smoked three of the ten so far and was on cloud-fucking-nine. Oozing back in the chair, he let his head fall back and lazily looked up at the powder blue sky.

Clouds rolled by, changing shape as they went. _ Ah, shit it feels good to have these back. _As of right now, he felt content as if the last month hadn’t even happened. The chef’s body had been replenished of nicotine and he couldn’t have been happier. He’d have to tell Zoro how happy he was.

_ Ah, the moss, huh? _ Sanji thought as he pinched the stick between his forefingers looking it over. _ I’ll give it a while before I confront him again, just to be sure. _

And so Sanji did. He waited until the next day to decide if he still wanted to talk to the swordsman, which his decision was _ yes. _All night he couldn’t stop thinking about the idiot! Wondering where he was on the island, did he eat properly, did he find shelter? The lunch he had packed him most certainly wouldn’t have lasted all night! Does he want to see Sanji? Is he mad at Sanji?

The chef left the room he stayed in and made off to find Zoro somehow, bringing along more food and a few things he had picked up for him yesterday. The only idea he had to even begin looking for him was to ask Luffy.

First to find Luffy.

___

Screaming could be heard on the far east side of the city. Sanji had walked around for an hour or two and heard the faint cry of men getting their asses whooped. _ That wasn’t all that hard, _Sanji thought as he picked up the pace and trotted towards his captain.

Coming into view was a huge crowd of people surrounding a gang of men, or what _ used to be _a gang of men before Luffy punched all eight of their faces in, breaking their pride. The men rolled on the ground holding their hands to their faces and crying while Luffy scolded them.

“Stop takin people’s stuff, dammit!” he yelled at them and grabbed a bag full of groceries off the ground, handing it to a woman and her crying child. The crowd cheered and thanked Luffy who completely ignored them.

Luffy yoinked a string of sausages from the woman’s paper bags and chewed on them as he walked away. He must have noticed Sanji because his eyes turned wide and he started waving like an idiot. “Oiiiii!!!! Sanjiiiiiiiiii!”

“Baaaka, don’t eat those raw!” the cook said, smacking his captain over the head, though he didn’t bother taking the links from him as they were already being hoovered up.

“Shishishi, sorry, sorry!” Luffy laughed and swallowed the last sausage. “I missed you yesterday! I see you found the stuff you needed. You stink. Don’t smell like Zoro anymore.”

Sanji coughed and swatted his chest. “Wh-what?! Stop saying that, will you!”

“Stinky Sanji!”

“Shit-head!” Sanji growled and attempted to kick Luffy but missed, the rubber boy dodging just fine. Fixing his clothes, Sanji cleared his throat. “I found you to ask you something, Captain.” Luffy turned and picked his nose while he waited for his cook to speak. Sanji had to repress a gag. “I was wondering if you happen to know where the marimo went? He said he was going to go meditate but he didn’t say where.”

Luffy growled. “Not telling.”

“Heh?!”

“Not telling! You’re being mean to Zoro.”

Sanji’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?! For one, I am not being mean to him, and two, how do you know how he feels!”

Rolling his eyes as if it were obvious, Luffy flicked his booger and spoke. “You’re making him sad. I know because when he looks at you, he frowns.”

“He always frowns when he looks at me!” Sanji yelled, annoyed.

“No! Not the same. It’s a sadness. I don’t want you to go see him because you’ll only make him sadder!” Luffy said and stomped his foot as if to say his word was final.

_ If Luffy knows where the marimo is then I won’t have to search this whole island to find him. _Sanji sighed and slapped a hand to his face. “What if I told you I don’t want to make him sad anymore? What if I want to make him happy?”

“Liar!” Luffy shouted and began to walk away. He seemed to be craning his neck to get a better look at a local restaurant.

“Oi, Luffy! I’m serious! I want to make Zoro happy!” Sanji called out after him. Hearing himself admit that out loud had his face turning pink.

The Sunny’s captain stopped in his tracks. Without turning to face Sanji, he simply pointed up to his left at a mountain. “At the top.” He said in his more serious tone, then continued onward.

Sanji followed where Luffy was pointing and couldn’t believe the grass-for-brains was _ all the way on the other side of the island! _Of course that’s where he would go, just to fuck with Sanji. But if he wanted to make things right, he was gonna have to go.

To make his way across town if he wanted to get to the mountain before sundown, Sanji had to catch two trolly’s and rent a bicycle for the rest of the way. He’d had said _ fuck it _ a long time ago and waited until they all boarded the Sunny but Sanji wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without seeing Zoro. Not that he needed to see him or anything, he just...you know, _ wanted _to.

Finally, after hours of travel, Sanji arrived at the bottom of the mountain. He lit his eighteenth cigarette and started walking.

___

Up this high in the sky was rejuvenating in many ways to the body. The air was colder and thinner, something Zoro liked because he could train his body to become accustomed to it. Anything that wasn’t normal to Zoro became a challenge he’d conquer. Once he set his mind to it, it was already considered done.

Zoro sat naked, cross-legged with his eyes closed. He’d been like that for over a day. His breathing was shallow, his muscles were relaxed, and his mind was clear.

When meditating, Zoro closed his mind off from everything in his life. Memories, sounds, people, smells, anything that would distract him from his concentration. He focused his mind on one thing and one thing only: a thin, blue strand of thread. Inside his mind was a white canvas, and throughout his meditation, he’d let the thread float around. He chased it, watching it turn about, do somersaults, and wiggle away. It was tranquility. He’d watch the thread go on, never tiring from its infinite dance.

While the blue thread swished around, Zoro felt all of his worries become obsolete. It was a good thread to watch. It was a safe thread, something he could always fall back on when he needed to get away from himself. The deep blue was a comfort.

Though something seemed wrong about it right now. Without knowing, Zoro’s brow crinkled as he watched the string become jagged. It irritated him that something so beautiful had suddenly become so ugly. With all his might, he tried to will it back into its special flow, but he failed. _ Why won’t it go smooth again? What’s wrong with it? _He thought to himself.

The string began to twist over on itself, tying into small knots, making the single strand bumpy and useless. The swordsman’s lip twitched. He hated whatever was making his perfect thread turn into such a mess.

There was a prickle at the back of his neck. His Haki tried warning him of something but he was too deep into his meditation that it wouldn’t work right. Zoro felt conflicted, half of him wanting to straighten out his blue thread and the other half wanted to answer the call from his Haki. The only thing he could make out from the strange sensation was it happened to be a human, but he did not know the human’s intentions.

Pulling himself out of his dream-like state, Zoro snatched up a sword and jutted it at the enemy in less than a blink of an eye.

___

Sanji felt as if he had to of been getting close. The mountain top had been closing to a peak and there weren't many other places he could have been. That’s when Sanji felt a presence nearby. He followed the feeling and eventually found Zoro. He sat alone with his back to him. Sanji slowly approached. He set his bag down while admiring the man’s muscles. Taking a closer look, Sanji inspected Zoro’s back. _ There really aren’t any scars at all, are there... _

The moment Sanji decided to lean in, Zoro had whipped his body around and stuck a sword into Sanji’s throat. 

___

Zoro’s torso was twisted around as he held Wado’s tip into the jugular of none other than Sanji himself. “Yer lucky I chose Wado Ichimonji, she is forgiving. If I had chosen Sandai Kitetsu, you’d be dead.” A small droplet of blood had formed under the blade and trailed down Sanji’s neck before Zoro dropped his sword. “Why are you here,” Zoro asked, facing forward to sheath Wado and grab his pants.

“What the _ fuck _ was that for, asshole?!” Sanji screeched. A hand felt at his neck and when he pulled it away, red displayed. “You were gonna fucking kill me!” Sanji was close, _ so goddamn close to _ slamming his heel into Zoro’s skull - BUT - he came here to right his wrongs. Thankfully, he had a pile of cigarettes he could fall back on. As always, Sanji pulled a cigarette out and lit up, taking a deep breath in to swallow the smoke before he spoke. He felt better. “I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Zoro zipped his pants and began stretching as his body was stiffer than shit from sitting in the same position for a day and a half. With a crack of his neck, Zoro looked the cook up and down. “M’fine. See you got your fix.” Sanji nodded. “Ya look better. Look more yourself.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Sanji said. He stuck the cig between his teeth to rummage around in the bag he brought, then pulled out a big, fat bottle of sake. “Got this for you as a peace offering?” It was more of a question than anything as if Sanji was asking _ will this help you listen to me? _

Zoro’s eye bulged and a smile grew on his face. “Hell yeah!” he said and reached to take the bottle. Sanji let him grab it, but he didn’t let go. Zoro’s pinky and ring finger curled over his. “Can’t drink it if you don’t let go, Curly.” 

“I wanna try something before you take this.” Sanji slowly closed his eyes feeling himself tense up. He knew Zoro was boring a hole into his face and he couldn’t handle it.

The swordsman dropped his hand with a huff. “What do ya want, man. Does this gotta do with last night?”

The blonde didn’t say anything, just nodded and set the sake down. Sanji closed the gap between them. The two of them stood with their chests almost touching. With his left hand, Sanji pulled the spent cigarette out of his mouth and flicked it to the dirt at his feet, then cupped the sides of Zoro’s face. He stared at him. Their breaths mixed. This had been done before between them but this time it was different because Sanji smoked enough cigarettes in the last day to last him a few lifetimes, not that it would slow him down any. His lungs didn’t burn, his throat felt normal, his hands didn’t shake.

Except they did shake. They trembled in fear for his feelings, for _ Zoro’s _feelings. Sanji wasn’t sure if what he thought he was experiencing was real or if it was a desperate ache to fill the void from the absence of nicotine. Two large hands covered Sanji’s to help soften the shaking.

Sanji’s eyes trailed from Zoro’s grey eye to his slightly parted lips. He’d already had sex with this man, yet he couldn’t kiss him even though he was right there. The world around them seemed to have faded away as Sanji concentrated on testing himself. _ Zoro was right...kissing is very intimate. _

Sanji brought their lips together. This is how Zoro _ wanted _ to be kissed, he wanted _ meaning _ behind it that wasn’t dripping in sexual desire. He wanted _ love. _

Their tongues met, dancing over one another to see what the other tasted like. Zoro’s arms slid down to Sanji’s lower back and pulled him even closer so their bodies were flush. He rubbed circles into Sanji’s hips and then snaked his arms completely around him into a hug.

_This is what being loved feels like, _Sanji thought. _A parent gives a different love, a love to raise a being to be better than they ever were. _**_This _**_is a love that is deep within the fibers of Zoro’s being. A love that wants to grow _**_with_** _me, alongside me. It’s warm. _Sanji felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes from the new feeling he was now experiencing. As they fell, they slid down to touch Zoro’s cheeks making him pull away. It was a short kiss, but it left him breathless.

The swordsman lightly brushed Sanji’s bangs to the sides so he could see both beautiful blue eyes at the same time. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs and held his hands there while he gave Sanji a soft kiss. “I love you, Sanji.” Hearing his name made Sanji’s heart thump against his ribcage. “But I will keep that to myself if you don’t feel the same. I will respect your decision.”

“You’re so stupid,” Sanji laughed quietly as more silent tears fell. “You’re so dumb.” Zoro waited for more, knowing the cook didn’t plan on only insulting him. “I don’t want you to stop. I want you to...I want you to continue loving me. I don’t want you to stop.”

“I don’t think I could if I tried. I don’t want you to feel like you have to return my feelings, though.”

Sanji closed his eyes, forcing the last few tears out. “I can’t say it just yet, but I know I feel for you. I want to explore those feelings.” 

A warm, contagious smile grew on Zoro’s face. “I have time. I don’t need you to say it back just yet.” Almost hesitantly, Zoro added, “We’ll get there.”

It seemed right to kiss after having said that. Zoro deepened the kiss by tilting his head and gripping Sanji’s face close. For a moment, the swordsman thought Sanji began to cry again as he felt droplets on his face, but it had started to rain. The two separated and looked up.

The sky had formed into a dark grey and was dropping all its water it couldn’t hold any longer. The pirates looked at each other and laughed, deciding to grab their stuff and head down the mountain together.

With Sanji’s help, they made it back to Sunny. She was docked alone, the rest of the crew still enjoying themselves on the island.

“Let’s take a bath,” Zoro suggested, his complexion giving away how embarrassing that was for him to say. Once in the bathroom while the tub was filling, Zoro began stripping down. Sanji, though, hesitated. The tan man was already settling into the water before he realized Sanji was procrastinating. “Ya gonna get in, Dart-brow?”

“Can you at least turn around?!” Sanji squawked. He fiddled with the hem of his unbuttoned shirt.

“Hah? Get the hell in here, will ya? I’ve seen you naked over a thousand times and you choose _ now _to get all shy?” Zoro flicked water out even if it missed the cook by a long shot.

Knowing he was right, Sanji reluctantly undressed the rest of the way. “Just feels different now,” he mumbled. Before settling into the water, he grabbed some goodies from his suit jacket. 

“Whatcha got there?” Zoro asked, seeing the cook had more than just a mere cigarette in his hands.

The blonde got into the communal tub clear on the other side, far away from Zoro. Suddenly, he was feeling overly shy as if he were some school kid. “Oh, this? It’s one of the three things I got you while out shopping.” Sanji put a cigarette between his lips, letting it hang as he talked. “Thought you might like a smoke with me? A kind of celebration to the continuation of my horrible addiction?”

Sanji twisted around a thick cigar in his fingers. Zoro leaned over in the tub, making the water form a small wave towards Sanji, and plucked it from his grasp. “You know my tastes well,” he said, barely able to hold a smile back. He bit a chunk off the end and spit it across the room, then leaned back for Sanji to light it for him.

The iconic gold lighter glinted as the bathroom light hit it. It sparked a few times before Sanji could produce a flame strong enough to saturate the end of the cigar. Zoro puffed a few times under the fire, then sat back against the porcelain. A large puff of smoke floated into the air making Zoro laugh. 

“What’s so funny, Marimo?” Sanji asked, no bite in his tone as he took hits off his cigarette.

“Got me that sake, got me this stogie - yer just spoilin me. Like yer trying to butter me up or somethin, huh?”

It was useless to make excuses now that they have shared so much already. “Yeah, well, get used to it, baka. I like doin that shit.” Sanji rolled his eyes when Zoro huffed another laugh through his nose. 

“You said you got me three things. What’s the third?”

“I’ll give it to you later when we get dressed again.”

“Hahh? I wanna know now,” Zoro pressed. A crooked smile formed across his face. “I also wanna know why you’re so far away.” The swordsman scooted across the tub to sit close to Sanji. Their shoulders touched as they smoked in silence. The bathroom door was closed, keeping all the smoke inside and filling the air. Zoro felt a little buzzed having barely indulging himself in tobacco while Sanji was in bliss.

Putting the butt of his cigarette out between his fingers and dropping it over the side of the tub, Sanji blew out his last lung-full of smoke. “You’re making me nervous.”

Zoro didn’t reply, only wrapped a strong arm around the blonde and hugged him while the silence once again filled the air between them. It was comfortable. Together they enjoyed the hot water and alone time. They knew they sure as hell wouldn’t get any very often once the crew came back.

Sanji lied, though. It wasn't that Zoro was making him nervous, no. He sat on the other side of the tub from him because he knew he’d jump Zoro’s bones in a damn second. He was selfish when he picked out that cigar for Zoro because he secretly likes watching him smoke it. Bringing it in the bath was accidental, though, Sanji didn’t think about him smoking while he was _ naked. _

So he stayed away. Not that Zoro would complain about more sex, but Sanji truly wanted to enjoy a nice bath with the man. _ But now that I’m thinking about it again and him holding me - fuck, _ Sanji thought as he felt himself harden below the water. _ You know what, fuck it. _

In an instant, Sanji mounted Zoro, who was also standing at attention. Sanji ground his dick against him as he pressed his mouth over Zoro’s, swallowing the leftover smoke the man didn’t have time to exhale. They moaned into each other, gaining friction between them. Zoro had dropped his cigar who knows where so he could palm Sanji’s ass. “Get on,” he whispered, breaking away from their kiss.

Not having to be told twice, Sanji grabbed Zoro’s cock and held it in place while he slid himself on. As he eased himself down, Sanji watched Zoro’s eye flicker shut and his mouth part. He tilted his head back in ecstasy, only bringing his attention back to the blonde once he was completely inside. He squeezed Sanji’s ass and thrust upward in anticipation. _ “Go,” _he whined.

Even though Sanji was just as horny as Zoro, he still thought it was funny that the latter couldn’t even wait _ seconds _after Sanji hopped on. Instead of doing as he was told, Sanji leaned in to lick at Zoro’s ear. The three golden earrings chimed against each other. “I want to take my time if that’s okay?” Sanji whispered. He felt Zoro nod his approval. 

Finally lifting, Sanji began to slowly grind himself over Zoro, pulling deep and feral moans from the man. His long fingers wrapped around Zoro’s thick neck and lightly squeezed as he kissed him, shoving his tongue deep inside. Zoro ran his hands up Sanji’s back, clawing his skin for more as Sanji worked him over.

Zoro broke away from the kiss first, gasping for air, moaning out loud, saying the chef’s name, his _ actual _ name. It gave Sanji shivers to hear him say it again, especially while they made love. _ “Sanji,” _ Zoro whispered passionately into the other’s ear over and over.

Finding the best angle for himself wasn’t as easy as Sanji had thought, but eventually, he hit his sweet spot just right. He gave off a small yelp and immediately laughed at himself. Zoro took the initiative to wrap his hand around Sanji’s cock and stroke him in time with the cook’s slow pace. The immense pleasure of hitting his prostate just right and Zoro jerking him off made it hard for Sanji to hold himself up, making him lean his forehead against Zoro’s. Sanji moaned for the swordsman, running his fingers through his green hair to hold him close. “Zoro,” he breathed, “I want you - _ hah _ \- to tell me you love me,”

For a moment, the bathroom was filled with sultry moans and water splashes. If it weren’t for Zoro still pumping his hand over his cock, Sanji would have thought he had asked for too much, but the other didn’t skip a beat.

“S-Sanji, I’d - _ hah, hah _ \- I’d fuckin die for you,” he said and picked up the pace with his hand, Sanji now matching it, needing to go faster. “I - I - _ shhit _ \- I love you,” he finally blurted out with winced eyes. “I’m going to - _ hahhhshit,” _

The blonde felt Zoro cumming inside him, filling him up as he bounced up and down. He was close before, but after seeing Zoro’s O-face this close and hearing his name slip from those lips for a dozenth time had him finishing right after.

Sanji wrapped his hand around Zoro’s over his dick to make him go slower as he rode out his orgasm completely. Zoro raised his hips and gripped Sanji’s strong thighs when he felt the blonde finally relax. “Don’t make me say stupid shit like that,” Zoro panted, looking away in embarrassment.

With a soft laugh, Sanji laid his head over Zoro’s shoulder and pressed light kisses on his neck, giving it a nip or two. “I rather like it when you say stupid shit like that,”

Sighing, Zoro smiled. He nuzzled his face into Sanji’s hair, wrapped one arm around the cook’s waist, and massaged the back of his neck with the other.

___

Sanji had forced Zoro to help him clean the tub out because there was no way he was going to leave their _ semen residue _stuck to the bottom of the tub when it drained. By the time they were done, Usopp, Robin, and Luffy had returned to the ship. Luffy was whining about not having any money left over for food and pulling on Sanji’s arms for his cooking.

It was well past dark and Zoro watched Sanji do as his captain begged. After such an intimate time between them, it left a hollow feeling in Zoro’s chest to see him go. Even though he knew he was still on the same ship and would be until they all reached their personal goals, it was still a strange, empty feeling. 

“You’re glowing, Swordsman-san.” Robin chuckled as she walked by, forcing Zoro to flip her off and turn away to hide his reddening face.

Once alone again, Zoro laid out on the grass and looked up at the night sky. His chest swelled knowing he had finally gotten Sanji to be with him. The ero-cook was okay with his feelings. Even in the beginning when he had said something back on the island, Sanji had respected him, not recoil in disgust. Sanji was...thoughtful. Caring. Zoro’s heart ached something awful just thinking about all that sentimental crap, but how could he not after Sanji _ made love to him? _ He had _ asked _to go slow, looked into his eyes, kissed him with passion, held him, and then asked to hear him confess again.

It was amazing. Beyond anything Zoro could have asked for. When he had felt his attraction for the cook back on that floating restaurant in the middle of the ocean, it was just that, an attraction. He was tall, slender, suave, cocky, and _ strong. _The blonde wore a suit but kicked ass in it and Zoro immediately respected the guy. He might have come onto him in the very beginning if Sanji didn’t disgustingly fawn over every single person with tits. It was a sign that Sanji wasn’t into men, so he left it at that, only admiring the cook from afar.

Over time the attraction grew, of course, and then blossomed into love - even if Zoro hadn’t known he was in love. _ And here we are. _

The cook himself walked out of the kitchen with a plate full of who cares and dropped it on Luffy’s lap, then turned to Robin to sweetly ask if she needed anything. Zoro let his head fall to the side so he could see the blonde, and before he knew it, he felt himself dozing off. He fell asleep trying to remind himself to ask if Sanji wanted to keep their relationship private or not.

When Zoro had woken up, everyone was back on the ship. There was some loud _ bang _ which jolted the swordsman awake, his hand gripping the hilt of Wado. His jaw hurt from grinding his teeth while he slept and his head pounded.

Zoro pushed himself up, pulling his legs to his chest. Resting his elbows over his knees, he held his head to try and ease the pain. It throbbed every time someone squealed with laughter, or the trotting noises of Chopper’s hooves, or the whirring sounds of Franky’s mechanics, or whatever. _ Ugh, fuck I feel like shit. _

His captain skidded to a halt next to him. “Oh. Zoro. You look angry.” He cocked his head to the side and asked if he was okay. Zoro grumbled and told him he just had a headache. Luffy frowned, but then he was gone, chasing after Chopper and Usopp again.

Deciding he didn’t feel quite right, Zoro steadied himself enough to stand and made his way up to his training room for privacy. Once the hatch was closed, it was as if the noise was turned down to zero and the quiet consumed him once again. He pulled out a training mat for cushion and plopped down, curling into a ball of agony.

_ Fuck, it’s a migraine, _Zoro thought as he felt a searing pain over his scarred eye. Once in a while, he’d get migraines from the aftermath of his wound, knocking him to his knees from the heavy pain. He was lucky it was nighttime, the dark would help. The migraines normally never lasted more than a few hours, so at least he didn’t have long to endure it.

Alone, Zoro lay in the middle of the room holding his head. Every minute or so, a pulse of agonizing pain stabbed him behind his eye, reminding him of how it happened in the first place. As if he could ever forget how it got there, his lack of depth perception a constant reminder of how he had failed with Mihawk again.

Interrupting his self-hatred and pain, the hatch opened and Sanji popped his head through. “May I come up?” Zoro grumbled his permission. “Captain said you had a headache? I brought aspirin, water, and a cold cloth.” Sanji said and pulled his feet into the room before closing the hatch with a creak. He sat there until his eyes adjusted to the dark and could see where in the room Zoro was. “Oi, are you okay, Moss?”

The especially dark blob in the middle of the room didn’t answer. Sanji made his way over and carefully stepped around him, then squatted setting the glass down next to Zoro’s head. Sanji remembered Chopper mentioning Zoro getting headaches after they’d met up again from their two years apart but thought nothing of it as he never actually witnessed Zoro showing any evidence of such headaches. But Luffy had come up to him specifically and told him Zoro’s head hurt and he needed to help him, so, well, here he is.

As another stabbing pain prodded at the back of his eye, Zoro clutched his head tighter. “M’fine, just leave the stuff,” he winced.

This was a side of Zoro that Sanji didn’t see very often, as if the man had a pain tolerance of 100 - yet here the man lay as vulnerable as ever. 

It kind of hurt to see Zoro in pain, though. _ We’re rivals, I shouldn’t be worried about him, I should be making fun of him. _What came out of Sanji’s mouth was anything but that. “Hey, don’t be like that,” he said softly, sitting back on his butt and crossed his legs under him. “C’mere,”

Sanji grabbed at Zoro’s wide shoulders and pulled his upper half into his lap, letting Zoro lay his head on his thigh. Once it seemed Zoro was comfortable, Sanji grabbed the aspirin bottle, shook four small tablets out, and fingered them into the other’s mouth. “Here, drink,” he said, placing the glass of water close to Zoro’s face, then took it back when he downed it all.

The wet washcloth was placed over Zoro’s forehead. The heat that had been building up inside Zoro’s head had started to dissipate into the cloth instead, giving the slightest relief from the migraine. Sanji could feel Zoro shaking and it made his gut feel ten times heavier. “How long does this usually last?”

“Few hours,”

That was a long time to feel this shitty. The only thing Sanji would think to help was to simply sit here with him, giving him company while he layed in terrorizing pain. Soon his long fingers raked through green hair and lightly rubbed over Zoro’s back. Twenty or so minutes later, the sounds of calm, even breathing replaced Zoro’s low groans and all the tension in his body relaxed. Zoro’s muscular arms still clung to Sanji’s waist, preventing him from leaving.

Not that he wanted to. He was fine sitting here until his migraine had passed. Not once did he stop playing with his hair or feeling up and down his back. _ It helped the moss sleep, _Sanji told himself.

Very, very carefully, the blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette to light up. With his right hand, he pet Zoro into comfort, and with his left, he sucked on a cigarette. _ I could get used to this. _


	7. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji wants to take Zoro, but the damn idiot won't let him. Guess he has to show him what he's missing in order to sway him to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 29th, 2019 was the last time I updated so if the story seems disjointed from here until the end, sorry :(  
I never had anything to write after chapter 6 but recently was inspired by one of my favorite artists, CallousCuriosity (@tendersadism on twitter). You'll see.

The next few days were as normal as they had been before that winter island. Sanji and Zoro still name called, made fun of each other, and fought verbally and physically like they always had. Except every now and then, Zoro would surprise Sanji by being tender for a moment, leaving the blonde wanting more.

Like last night when Sanji had started dishes, the swordsman came up beside him to help without being asked. The task was done in comfortable silence, but once it was finished and Zoro dried the last dish, Sanji felt a hand lightly touch his hip. When he turned to see what the other wanted, Zoro kissed him. It was short but meaningful. Before Sanji could truly reciprocate, Zoro tossed the drying towel on the counter and left Sanji alone. He couldn’t stop his fingers from touching his lips where he could still taste the First Mate.

Or during the morning chaos in the bathroom when all the boys fussed over the mirror and sink to brush their teeth, or run a wide-tooth comb through nappy hair, or smooth their fur - again, Zoro surprised Sanji. Luffy had pushed in front of the blonde to spit his toothpaste out and knocked him backward, nothing he couldn’t handle, obviously, as he was a professional on his feet. Even so, Zoro abandoned his toothbrush in his mouth to quickly move his hand to the small of the blonde’s back to steady him.

The gestures were nothing grand, but they meant  _ so much  _ to Sanji. He had no idea that Zoro had this side to him. Remembering a few nights ago when Robin had approached him, he recalled seeing Zoro give soft, scruffy pets to Chopper, or when he would rub up and down Luffy’s arms to soothe his insane attention span. Sanji now qualified to be one of those special people and it made his chest ache.

Those little things made the ship’s cook itchy for more attention, too, though. He may have been getting that attention in those small gestures, but they hadn’t done much of anything intimate since their bath together. 

_ Oh, shit, that’s right! I never gave him his third gift,  _ Sanji thought to himself and contemplated when the best time to give it to him would be.

Once lunch was over and the crew had filed out, Sanji followed the swordsman. He knew he wasn’t being subtle but Zoro didn’t seem to acknowledge him even when he was on his heels as he rounded a corner. “Oi,” Sanji said and reached out for Zoro’s elbow, turning him towards him. “Pay attention to me.”

Zoro’s eyebrows shot up his forehead. “Whaddya want?” he grumbled. His belly was full and he was looking forward to a nap in the sun.

Sanji lifted his leg and slammed the damn meat-head into the wall, Zoro letting him. The blonde pushed his way between Zoro’s legs and stood there staring him down. He pulled a cigarette out, lit it up, and blew smoke into Zoro’s face, who took it in unflinching silence. After a few hits, Sanji rested the hand that held the cig over Zoro’s shoulder and let the other snake around his neck. “I said I want attention.”

“Alright,” Zoro said slowly, curious to see what the cook was up to. “You have my attention. Now what?”

Taking a quick pull from his cig and then replacing his hand back on the broad shoulder, Sanji leaned into Zoro’s neck and started giving light kisses under his ear. The three golden earrings  _ tinked  _ together when Sanji’s nose brushed against them and he could feel Zoro’s posture relax. At that, he deepened those kisses and bit down, sucking the tanned skin.

“Oi, oi, you’ll leave a mark if you do that,” Zoro quietly said into his ear.

“Don’t care,” Sanji said between kisses.

Zoro could feel a weightless pressure suddenly. He recognized it as the feeling of unseen eyes staring, so as Sanji worked on creating purple marks on his thick neck, he lifted his head to look above them. The cook moaned into his skin thinking he was giving him more room to play. 

Zoro wasn’t surprised to see it was Robin who had found them. She was so nosey, it was only a matter of time before she caught them like this. On the deck above, Robin leaned against the railing staring at the risque position Zoro was in. “Y’don’t care that people see them marks, then?” he asked Sanji, but kept his eyes on the assassin.

“Nah,” cooed the blonde. “Let them wonder who it came from.”

Zoro smirked at Robin. He had to admit, he was getting aroused knowing she had her eyes on them like this. He wouldn’t mind flipping Sanji around and taking him right here against the wall for her to see. The thought alone had him groaning, rutting against Sanji’s leg still wedged between his thighs. His eye slowly closed, relishing in the excitement of the moment. When he opened it again, though, Robin was still there. Sanji may have  _ seemed  _ like he didn’t care if anyone found them out, but Zoro knew he’d be mortified if he knew just who was watching them this very second.

The swordsman waved the woman away. He then returned his attention to his needy blonde. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked, loosely wrapping his arms around Sanji’s waist and squeezing him tighter against him.

Sanji pulled away from Zoro’s neck with a  _ pop  _ and instead attacked his mouth, ravishing those lips with his own. “I want you to make time for me tonight,” he said breathlessly. He took another hit off the cigarette.

“Oh? You sayin what I think you sayin?” Zoro asked, tightening his grip.

Forcing his knee into Zoro’s crotch, Sanji hummed an agreement. “Mmhmm, and I wanna fuck you this time.”

There was a light chuckle before Zoro spoke. “You fucked me last time, too, you know.”

“No,” Sanji said and went back to sucking on the darkening skin of Zoro’s neck. “I want to  _ take _ you.” Under him, Sanji could feel Zoro’s hands stop roaming and his body stiffen. There was silence for way too long before Zoro finally replied.

“Heh, nice joke. Don’t say dumb shit like that, idiot.”

“Hmm?”

Zoro lightly pushed Sanji off him so they could talk face-to-face. “Y-yer serious?”

Sanji looked around in disbelief. “Uh, yes? Why wouldn’t I be?”

Zoro looked to the side of Sanji, off into the ocean as if he were lost in thought. Sanji wasn’t sure what could be running through his mind. He looked to be considering what Sanji had said, nodding a little to himself before his expression turned sour,  _ horrified _ even. His face scrunched up a few times and then it melted into worry. Finally, he returned his gaze to look into a blue eye and said as flatly as he could, “No.”

That took the blonde by surprise. “Huh? No? Why not?”

_ “No.” _

Sanji straightened himself up and brought the cigarette back to his lips. The cherry had gone out so he lifted his lighter back to the end, puffing on it until the smoke hit the back of his throat. “Got something to say, Moss?”

“I ain’t lettin you fuck me, that’s what I’m sayin.”

“I see,” Sanji said and after his cig was spent, he dropped the butt to the deck and stamped it out with a twist of his foot. “You think I’m lesser than you or something? You think you’re too good to get below me?”

The other’s face crinkled in disgust. Again, he went quiet and Sanji could see the wheels in his head turning as hard as they could. Something was going on in there, but Sanji couldn’t understand what the problem was. “It ain't like that,” was all he answered.

“Then enlighten me, shit-head, before I lose my patience.” Sanji had thrust his pointer finger into Zoro’s chest while he spoke.

Zoro looked away at the sea. “Not letting you do it.”

“Then you’re not doing  _ me,”  _ Sanji said and Zoro looked at him. “Yeah, that’s right. If you want this again, you’re letting me take over.”

“As if, Curly.”

“Game on,” was all Sanji said before turning on his heel to leave.

___

The next day was hot. Too hot, even for Zoro. He was in the Crow’s Nest watching out for anything suspicious, sweating his ass off. Down below, he heard Sanji’s addictive laugh and that pulled Zoro to the edge, peering down through the window.

Out in the grass, Sanji was in some ugly cargo shorts and nothing else. Even from this height, Zoro could see how sweat trickled down his milky-white skin and he couldn’t help but lick his lips as he salivated. Such a rare treat to see Sanji outside a suit.

There was a loud  _ thump _ as Zoro jumped from the Crow’s Nest down to the deck. Sanji was sitting in the grass while Usopp sat on the bench around the main mast massaging sunblock into the blonde’s shoulders. Zoro’s lip twitched in annoyance. “Oh, hey, Zoro!” Usopp said with a friendly wave. “Need some, too?” he asked and lifted the little plastic bottle of cream. 

The swordsman hardly heard him because the only thing he could focus on was Sanji’s naked torso, that perfect skin stretched over lean muscle… “Huh?” he asked.

“Sunscreen! Chopper might yell at you if you don’t put any on. I’ll get your back for ya!”

“You know I don’t need that shit,” Zoro said, gesturing to his naturally dark skin. Usopp shrugged saying Chopper would still say something but let the subject drop, instead, squeezing more cream onto Sanji and rubbing it in.

Usopp’s fingers greedily roamed over the cook, caressing his shoulders with extra pressure and Sanji leaned his head back into the sniper’s lap saying how good it felt. Usopp smiled innocently and said it was no problem at all,  _ glad to be of service!  _ But Sanji rolled his head forward again to stare into Zoro’s eye with a devilish grin.

Feeling his pants tighten, Zoro turned away and headed to the kitchen for a drink. He was barely halfway across the lawn when Usopp said  _ all done!  _ And Sanji stood saying it was  _ simply too hot for these shorts any longer. _

Zoro whipped around in time to see Sanji stretch high into the sky and then he undid his belt to let his shorts drop. Under them was a jersey material of short-shorts and Zoro knew he was staring a hole into the blonde. 

Nonchalantly, Sanji stepped out of the cargo shorts and kicked them aside. “Hand me that, will you?” he asked Usopp and the sniper tossed him the lotion. Sanji lifted a leg to rest his foot over the bench and squeezed a generous amount of cream down the length of him. “I burn so easily,” Zoro heard him say to Usopp.

This just wasn't  _ fair. _ Sanji was doing this on purpose! Even the idiot moss-head could pick up on that! What, with all the sly grins and sultry eyes cast his way! Sanji bent at the hips to rub the sunscreen in, keeping his standing leg straight. Slowly, he worked the lotion into his skin in long, smooth strokes until it was gone. Zoro tore his eye away and stormed into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey Zoro,” Nami said to the swordsman without looking up from the paper. She sat on the couch with Luffy draped across her lap, the kid in a deep sleep. It was good for him to stay out of the sun so Nami was keeping him company for a while. Soon, she’d try to pawn him off onto another Straw Hat, Zoro was sure of that. It would most likely end up being him. For some reason, he was the designated Luffy Babysitter and he didn’t know why it was  _ always  _ him. Sometimes he thought he must have ‘rubber sitter’ tattooed onto his forehead. 

Grunting to acknowledge the witch, Zoro got a glass from the cupboard and drank a few cups of water before he felt satisfied. “What ya readin?” he asked just to fill the empty space. He needed to think of something other than Sanji if he was going to hold his own against this battle they had started.

“The paper,” Nami said in a dismissive tone that meant  _ leave me alone.  _ Which was irritating.

Deciding to annoy her a little more, Zoro came over and picked up Luffy’s feet, flopped on the third cushion, and dropped the feet over his lap. One arm draped over the back of the couch, Zoro gave a light tug on an orange strand of hair. When Nami slowly lowered the paper and turned to glare at Zoro, he smiled with a big, cheesy grin. She sighed with a roll of her eyes.

“Fine, you’re going to find out later anyway.” Zoro quirked an eyebrow up. “So I think we should make a pitstop,” she started, all the annoyance leaving her voice as she was suddenly invested in this new adventure she was about to lay on Zoro.

“Okay, as long as Captain don’t mind,” Zoro said and pulled at Luffy’s knee-skin. He didn’t even twitch. Kid was  _ out. _

Nami set the paper aside and looked into her lap, her malicious grin faded into one of fondness. She played with Luffy’s hair a little, brushing a few strands from his forehead. The only time you could enjoy a calm Luffy was when he was sleeping. “I think he will want to go. Listen to this,” she said and returned to reading a few lines of the article. “So this is fresh from the News Coo this morning. The next island we’re about to pass has this guy who thinks he’s like, a god or something, and is having a huge party to celebrate all this treasure he stole recently. He’s  _ so  _ confident he invited a ton of important pirates  _ right in the paper!”  _ Nami turned the newspaper and pointed at the words that were too small for Zoro to see from this distance, but he nodded his head anyway.

The redhead laughed a little as she sat up. Luffy’s head rolled to the side and he snorted but still stayed asleep. “I think we should steal his treasure.”

Zoro shrugged. “Okay. Like I said, as long as Captain allows it, I ain’t got a problem with it. Sounds kinda fun to knock a guy down a peg or two.”

“He will want to go,” Nami repeated, that devilish smile returning once again.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, questioning her. “And what makes you so sure?”

“Because,” Nami said, and pointed to the paper again. “He claims to be the next Pirate King.” When she looked down, Luffy’s eyes were wide open, his mouth set in a flat line. Nami sucked in a sharp breath, startled at the sight.

** _“I will be_ ** the Pirate King.”

___

Over dinner, Nami had explained what the plan was. It all seemed simple enough as long as they could get an invitation - which Nami had no worries seeing as how she could seduce anyone into giving her what she wanted. 

None of that was a problem, though.

What the problem was was Zoro and Sanji were arguing because Sanji was being a fucking  _ whore  _ and Zoro wanted to fuck him silly but the brat was holding out on him.

Zoro had never seen Sanji the way he was acting right now. He sat there on the bench after dinner, leaning against the table with his legs spread, hand rubbing over his crotch, and a cigarette bouncing on his lip as he spoke. 

“Don’t you want me, Zoro?” he asked and the swordsman growled before turning away. The guy hadn’t been playing fair all day. He was (thankfully) out of those torturously small shorts and in some regular sleep shorts, his obvious erection tenting the fabric in the middle. Zoro couldn’t look at him if he was going to act like that,  _ looking  _ like that. Not after he had a taste for him.

“Yeah,” Zoro answered quietly. He didn’t want Sanji to think he  _ didn’t  _ want him even though he knew he was only messing with his mind, playing some fucking hard-to-get game that he wanted no part of. Unless that part was Sanji with his knees to his ears showing him everything he has to offer. His groin twitched with its own answer.

The smoke in the galley clouded around them. Sanji took a deep breath. “Why won’t you let me fuck you, Zoro?” His hand still rubbed over himself and he bucked his hips when he grabbed his cock through the shorts. Letting his head fall back over the table, he hissed around his cig. The hand played with the elastic of his shorts and then finally went inside to slowly jerk himself off, letting out a sultry moan.

Zoro swallowed, the dryness of his throat hurting as he did so. He  _ wanted  _ to get fucked by Sanji, he really did. But there was something holding him back and he’d  _ die  _ before he ever admitted it. He looked at Sanji's powerful thighs and bit his lips.  _ Yeah, there ain’t no way I’m letting him fuck me. _

“C’mon, Zoro,” Sanji whined, his hand picking up the pace. “You could be doing this if you weren’t such a bitch. Don’t you want to touch me? Don’t you love me, Zoro?” 

“I do love you.”

Sanji moaned again. He  _ loved  _ hearing that. Someone fucking  _ loved him.  _ They loved him for who he was and respected him and his dream and  _ god,  _ he didn’t know if he could ever get used to hearing someone tell him that and  _ meaning  _ it the way Zoro did. The cigarette was burning to the filter as Sanji sucked it down in excitement. “Tell me again.” He could hear Zoro sigh and walk closer to him, his knees touching his own. When he lifted his head to see what Zoro was doing, he was on the brink of his orgasm. “Tell me, Zoro.”

The swordsman lifted a boot to rest on the bench next to Sanji and then leaned on an elbow over his thigh. “You know I love you, Sanji, but you like to hear it, don’t you?”

“Ah, yes.  _ Yesss,”  _ Sanji whispered, eyes shooting opening and cigarette falling from his mouth to land on the table as he came in his hand. He left his hand in his shorts while he wound himself down and evened his breathing. Zoro was smirking at him. “What?”

“If you won’t let me have you since I ain’t caving, why don’t you try sucking me off?”

Sanji raised his head to see Zoro’s pants were having trouble holding his erection at bay. Sliding his hand from his shorts, Sanji rubbed over Zoro’s knee to wipe off the cum. “No thanks.”

Raising his lip, Zoro snatched Sanji’s wrist and lifted until he was pulled forward. The protests he cursed seemed to echo off the walls in the kitchen. “So that’s it, huh? Yer gonna close yerself off just cause I won’t let you fuck me?”

“Yeah, shit-head,” Sanji spat while trying to yank his wrist free. The grip was too tight and he didn’t want to risk damaging himself by using force. So far, Zoro wasn’t going to break anything and he’d rather not make it worse, so he gave up with a huff. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. If you want this relationship to work, you’re going to have to compromise with me.”

Zoro scoffed, tossing Sanji’s wrist towards him and setting his boot back onto the floor. “Whatever. I’ve got watch in a few minutes,” and left without another word.

It stung, but Sanji didn’t want to cave, either. It stung really bad, deep in his chest in the same spot he felt warm with Zoro’s love. This argument wasn’t worth being so stubborn over to Sanji, it wasn’t worth it if Zoro could potentially give up on him. Maybe if there  _ was  _ a good reason, Sanji would let it go and forget about it. This wasn’t that important to him. He had said he wanted to take Zoro on a whim, something he craved for at the time. But then Zoro was so adamant about not allowing it and that  _ really fucking bugged him.  _

If this was going to push Zoro away, push his love away...maybe he shouldn’t fight for it. Not when he could sense his own feelings growing for him...soon to return that four-letter word he couldn’t quite say just yet. There was still something missing between them.

Standing up and readjusting himself, Sanji made for the boy’s room to grab Zoro’s last gift. The time seemed appropriate. When he climbed into the Crow’s Nest, Zoro was standing at the window on the far end, arms crossed while he looked out at the inky, black ocean. He didn’t turn but he knew it was Sanji.

“Came to apologize?” Zoro asked like the jack-ass he was.

“Yes, actually,” Sanji said. “Here, this is the last present I got you. Something you need.”

Turning, Zoro saw plain, brown paper wrapped in a square. It had a single red string wrapped around it a few times to keep it closed, a little bow at the top. It was boring like Zoro, but beautiful like Sanji. The smile crept up on him unwillingly, but he allowed it once Sanji shoved the package to his chest. The bag was light and squishy, it giving when Zoro squeezed his fingers over it. He looked to Sanji for permission to open it. The blonde nodded.

“It’s...a sash?” Zoro asked, holding out the maroon cloth.

Sanji nodded. “You sacrificed your old one to leave markers on that island. Because you did that, Luffy and the rest were able to find us.” Sanji wished he brought another cigarette up here, his hands fumbling in his empty pockets. “You looked upset when we had to leave it behind. You liked it.”

“Yeah,” Zoro chuckled. “Yeah, I really did like it. Uh, thanks, by the way.” He closed his trench coat and wrapped the new sash around him, tying it in a knot. The fabric was much more expensive than his old one, even Zoro could tell that much. It was thicker, softer, and had an intricate pattern woven in the same color as the fabric. Simple from afar like Zoro, but fancy like Sanji. He kept to Zoro’s plain tastes and still managed to add a piece of himself in it. “Thank you,” he repeated because he felt like it.

“I’m sorry,” Sanji said as he wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck for a hug. He leaned his head over Zoro’s shoulder to quietly talk into his neck. “Is there a reason that is holding you back from me?” It was silent for a moment, the swordsman doing that ‘thinking’ thing again before he gave a curt nod. “Is it because you think I’m lesser than you?” The answer came much quicker, Zoro wasting no time to assure the other that wasn’t the case. “It’s something else then? That you can’t tell me?” 

Zoro lifted his arms and returned the embrace. One hand cupped the back of Sanji’s head as he took a deep breath, carding his fingers through golden hair. “If you think it’s cause I don’t respect you, think again. It’s...not like that like I said before. It’s…” Zoro trailed off. Sanji waited patiently for him to find the right words. If it took a few silent minutes to pass for Zoro to finally admit what the hell was closing himself off, Sanji could wait.  _ If  _ he could tell him, that is. “Nevermind.”

“Argh!” Sanji roared and pushed Zoro away. “Seriously? Fuck you. I won’t let you near me unless you can give me a good enough reason for this shit.”

___

The island, named Talamanabana, was still about a day away in good weather. Luckily, the sun was out and the sky was empty of a single cloud. Of course, out in the New World, that didn’t mean anything. But Nami had predicted nothing too dangerous between now and the time of their arrival. She had said the wind might pick up and become quite strong, but that would only get them to their destination faster than previously anticipated. 

The idea of making a stop on a random island to nab someone’s treasure was totally up the Straw Hat’s alley. How could you be so bold as to announce your stash and  _ not  _ have pirates tempted to steal it away? It was as if the ‘new Pirate King’ was baiting them on purpose, which Nami also accounted for. It never hurt to have a backup plan in case things went south.

What was funny, though, was Luffy only agreed to go to Talamanabana because of the leader. He had gone on a childish rage across the ship, shouting how that guy had no right to call himself that and there was only one person next in line to be Pirate King and it  _ ‘sure as hell ain’t him!’  _ He had promised to pummel him into the ground and show him what the  _ real  _ King looked like. Nami felt satisfied she had successfully hooked her captain into the plan. The rest of the crew didn’t seem to mind, save for Usopp and Chopper. Of course those two were suspicious and maybe a little shaken up.

Eventually, everyone in the crew had come around and were all on the same page. The plan was to ask for an invite for the party as The Straw Hats, a notoriously famous pirate group from the new era, attend said party, sneak around until they found a vault or room, steal the shit out of that pile of berri, and get the fuck out of there. Nothing Luffy’s crew couldn’t handle.

___

Spilling people’s guts, slicing off their heads, being splattered with blood - these were things Zoro was accustomed to. It didn’t matter how many men and women he had to cut through to get to the top, be it ten or ten-thousand, he’d do it. Nothing would, or could, stand in his way. Coming this far in his journey to become the Greatest Swordsman was because he had self-discipline and was very strong-willed.

There was a gate he had kept closed, a lock he would reinforce with each meditation session. Then that gate had been opened back on that winter island in that freezing cave. Now there was something to distract him from becoming the greatest.

Because now, instead of lifting a weight five-thousand times in a row to keep his body-fat count to zero, or meditating for hours to keep his mind sharper than his blades, he was restless.

Restless because he had a taste for sex,  _ for Sanji,  _ and he wanted more. Stupid curly asshole. He had never been like this before but because it was that stupid blonde cook, it was turning him into a goddamn mess. He was being a huge cock-tease and Zoro wanted to slice up his pretty skin just to get him to obey.

Of course, he’d never hurt Sanji, a  _ nakama.  _ But that didn’t mean he didn’t think about it. When had Zoro’s life turned into a race to get his dick inside someone? He was never like that! Never thought with his cock! If he could just get off properly then he could probably go back to normal…

Though, quickly cranking one out in the bathroom or at the back of the boy’s bunkroom just wasn’t the same. After shamefully cumming into his hand, he’d be left starving for more instead of satisfying that hunger. And then...the thought of Sanji inside him would make his knees buckle and he’d be a panting mess on all fours, cursing the blonde.

Zoro had his reason for holding out and despite knowing it was stupid, he still wouldn’t give in.

___

Around noon, Sanji had left the others to go and prepare lunch. Zoro had offered to help but Sanji only glared at him, angrily blowing a cloud of smoke his way and throwing a middle finger up in case he didn’t quite get the message. As if that would stop Zoro from doing whatever he wanted.

The swordsman waited a few minutes after Sanji had left before joining him in the kitchen anyway. He finished up his conversation with Brook and Franky, sat up and readjusted his swords, then let himself into the galley. 

Under all the smoke, the room smelled terrific, as was expected. Zoro’s mouth watered whether he wanted it to or not. It smelled like meat was being fried and as he inspected the other ingredients on the counter, it seemed Sanji planned on serving them sandwiches.

“Go away,” Sanji said without turning. Zoro rolled his good eye and approached anyway, ignoring the blonde’s bad mood. “I don’t want you near me.”

Zoro came up behind him and slid his arms under Sanji’s, clasping his hands together to hold him. Sanji didn’t push him away just yet. It had been over twelve hours since the last time the two of them had touched and Zoro hadn’t realized how good it felt to hold him. He settled his chin on his shoulder. “Smells good,” he said lazily. The meat was thinly sliced and Sanji fried a little at a time, settling it into a pile on a plate next to the stove when it was done with a long pair of tongs. “Is that ham or some rando mystery meat?”

“It’s ham.”

“Can you make me onigiri, too? No filling, just salt?”

“Sure.”

“Can I have some sake to wash it down?”

“Sure.”

“Can I get a quickie in the pantry before we eat?”

“No.”

Zoro huffed in Sanji’s ear. The sizzling meat filled the silence between them. Out on the grassy deck, Luffy and Usopp laughed and you could hear Chopper giggling. The cigarette hanging from Sanij’s mouth was left unlit, a new one he must have wanted to smoke but knew one around the food was plenty enough already. He was trying to hold back for the crew’s sake.

For the next few moments, Zoro tightened his grip around the chef's slim waist and enjoyed being able to do so for the time being. At least until he did something stupid that would rile him up, something like feeling up his chest and squeezing his pecs.

“Zoro, go away. I’m not in the mood to deal with you,” Sanji said. He was quick to slap a hand to his ear when Zoro licked it. “Will you quit that?!”

“No. I wanna be with you and I know you want it, too.”

Sanji made a disgusted noise in his throat and scoffed. “As if, bastard.”

“Oh yeah?” Zoro asked and returned his lips to Sanji’s earlobe, giving it a suck. One of his hands slipped lower until it grabbed a handful of Sanji’s semi-erection. “Then what’s this for?”

Without skipping a beat, Sanji said, “It isn’t for anything until it goes inside your ass first.”

Hearing that, Zoro leaned his forehead onto Sanji’s shoulder, hiding his embarrassment. He couldn’t believe this brat was still going on about that. “Sanji, please…”

“Don’t give me that shit!” Sanji yelled, finally snapping and flung the swordsman off him. “Get the fuck out of my kitchen unless you’re going to tell me what your lame excuse is!”

“It’s not a lame excuse,” Zoro mumbled before leaving. It  _ definitely _ was a lame excuse. 

___

The day had gone by agonizingly slow and it wasn’t any better at night. Zoro entered the bathroom to take a leak, walking in on Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper washing themselves before bed. The situation was set up to be a recipe for disaster, what, with Sanji  _ naked  _ and all, so Zoro wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. He zipped his pants up and turned to leave when a small voice called out for him.

“Oh, Zoro!” Chopper squeaked from a stool in the corner. When Zoro faced the reindeer, he saw his fur had been thoroughly wetted but no suds. “Could you help wash me, please?”

Groaning, Zoro closed his eye, pinching the bridge of his nose. There was no way in hell he could deny Chopper. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, avoiding those big, round eyes. “Uh, can’t you get Usoppu to do it?”

A glassy shimmer flashed across Chopper’s brown eyes. “But you do it best, Zoro! Please?”

Fuck. Zoro chanced a glance at the stupid blonde, only the side of his face visible. He wore a smirk.  _ What a fucking brat. An absolute brat.  _ “Yeah, Chopper. You know I will.”

The doctor squealed with happiness and grabbed his comb and personalized shampoo, made especially by Usopp and Robin. Zoro shrugged out of his trench coat and hung it over a hook on the wall before grabbing a dry stool and pulling it behind Chopper. Sanji sat next to them and Usopp on the far side.

Zoro ran water through the thick fur again just in case he had any dry spots. It was only when his fingers were deeply buried in a flurry of bubbles and soap did Sanji act out, waiting until Zoro couldn’t leave and was locked in place.  _ Again, what an absolute brat. _

“Ugh, sooo frustrating,” Sanji sighed dramatically. Zoro’s forehead vein throbbed, spiking a shooting pain through the back of his left eye. Another migraine had to be on the way, he just knew it. 

Usopp, unknowing of the stupid blonde’s plan of being a tease, took the bait. “What’s up, Sanji-kun? You alright?” he asked. He was almost done rinsing the shampoo from his tight curls, the water running clear. Flipping his massive pile of hair over his shoulder, he nudged Sanji in the ribs to get him to answer.

“Oh, it’s just my back is a little sore is all. It hurts to stretch when I try and wash it,” Sanji said with a fake sadness that made Zoro want to throw up. He knew what was coming next.

With a cheery smile, Usopp laughed. “That’s all? You could have asked me to help, you know that! Didn’t have to sit there suffering!” and without further prompting, Usopp leaned forward to twist Sanji’s stool until his back was in front of him. “Upper or lower? I’ll knead out the pain if you want. It’s said I’ve got magic fingers, you know!”

“That would be  _ wonderful,  _ Usoppu, really. It’s my lower back.”

Resisting the urge to turn and see where Usopp's hands were, Zoro grit his teeth and continued to wash Chopper. All he had to do was get every inch like he usually did, rinse it, brush and dry him, and he could leave. It seemed like a short list but it took so long to execute. He’d never be able to get out of here before Sanji. He’d have to witness the whole thing, whatever he was planning. As long as he didn’t get an erection he should be good to go. He can keep his head down. That’s all he had to do. Keep his head down.

_ “Ooohhhnnnn, Usoppu, that feels so good,”  _ Sanji moaned with exaggeration. How the sharpshooter didn’t pick up on this horrible act was beyond Zoro. “Just a little lower, though, if you don’t mind.”

Zoro looked. He had to.  _ How low was he willing to go? We’re all so close on this ship, he would go as low as Sanji asked! _

“Of course!”

Usopp worked his way down and was gripping Sanji’s pale hips, rubbing his thumbs in circles. After another sultry moan, Sanji leaned back against Usopp’s chest, exhaling slowly. Zoro watched as Sanji slowly spread his legs and arched his back, showing off everything he had to Zoro, whispering how good it felt. Usopp innocently laughed and waited until Sanji sat back up so he could reach again. As much as that bothered Zoro, turned him on even, he was at least thankful Sanji’s cock remained soft. He didn’t know what he’d do if he enjoyed the massage that much.

The other two were soaking in the tub by the time Zoro was running a comb through Chopper’s fur with a blow dryer. This whole situation sucked because he actually really liked doing this for the doctor. In fact, he took pride in it. The little kid would prance around happily showing off his shiny coat and when Robin would indulge him by asking what his secret was, he would wiggle in place saying it was all because of Zoro.

It didn’t feel very prideful at the moment, though. Right now, it felt more like torture. He had endured the entirety of Usopp running his hands all over Sanji’s back and hips, had to hear all of Sanji’s stupid moans, and now they were in the tub splashing each other. Sanji never participated in those types of shenanigans. He must really have wanted to annoy Zoro. 

“Okay, you’re all done,” Zoro finally was able to say to the reindeer. With the blow dryer off, his ears rang from the absence of sound. As Chopper giggled and danced his way out the door, Zoro looked around to see Sanji and Usopp had left at some point, leaving him alone in the bathroom. He sighed. He didn’t know how long he could keep up this resistance against Sanji if he was going to play that dirty all the time.

___

It was morning and only a few hours away from docking, the island in view way off in the distance. The sky was still clear, the bright blue taking over all the pretty pinks and oranges of the sunrise. Seagulls squawked overhead, letting the Straw Hats know land was near. That treasure was near. 

The cool wind blew past, forcing the Sunny onward while the crew slowly dragged their feet across the deck and into the galley. Sanji, as always, was bright and cheery, twirling around the kitchen as he set coffee, tea, and juice in front of everyone as they showed up. 

Chopper, Usopp, and Robin talked quietly, speaking of things they wanted to do on the island before the party. Luffy banged on the table for food, demanding he be fed monstrous piles of meat  _ right this second!  _ Zoro sat in his spot to Luffy’s right, head hanging between his shoulders and Z’s floating above him. Occasionally, he’d wince and hold the side of his head to relieve the pressure of pain. Brook hummed a tune while Franky talked very loudly at him, a smile would surely be on his lips if he had any. Nami peeled a few oranges to share with the rest of them, listening to whatever conversation she could pick up.

The Sunny’s chef sang how delighted he was to serve them while he placed platters filled with dinosaur eggs (scrambled and fried!), boar meat, toast, and various amounts of jellies to satisfy each crew member. There were  _ ‘ooohs’  _ and  _ ‘ahhs’  _ as the food was laid out before them, resulting in a very happy blonde.

While the rest of the crew dug in, Sanji took a few moments to himself to step outside for a cigarette, pulling it from behind his ear and lighting up to get that nicotine deep in his lungs for the fourth time since he woke this morning. He leaned against the wall and slid until his bottom hit the wood. If he closed his eyes, the clanging of utensils scraping against plates and hungry murmurs could pass as a time back in The Baratie. He smiled around his cig, smoke escaping through his nose.

A thought broke him from taking a trip down memory lane. The smile soon turned into a scowl as he looked down at his crotch and groaned to himself. He could only hope for the stupid algae plant to break soon because, in the trials and attempts of winding the brute up, he has also been affecting himself as well. 

“At least I have these,” Sanji said to himself, plucking the cigarette from his lips and turning it in his fingers. Imagine being this horny  _ without  _ his cigarettes! He didn’t think he could last a single day against Zoro if that were the case. Every time he went through with a new plan of teasing him, he had to quickly follow it up with smoking a fuck-ton of cigarettes to calm himself down.

If Sanji didn’t know any better, he’d say this whole ‘problem’ was beginning to stress him out. If Zoro would just tell him the reason!!! That’s all he asked!!!! He was a gentleman, after all, and could respect a woman’s wishes, or a man’s. But wasn’t Zoro always incredibly honest with everyone? Including Sanji himself?

The blonde inhaled for as long as his lungs would let him, sucking down the last of his cigarette. Once the faint crackling of the cherry died out and the filter was the only thing left, Sanji inspected it again. “Yeah, at least I have you to get me through this, huh?

___

“Alright, you  _ idiots, _ line up and come grab one,” Nami announced, holding out a fistful of straws of different lengths. The three shortest straws would determine who accompanied Nami on the island to ask for their invitation to the party. Usopp had suggested she go alone, sneaking in to steal an invitation and he could forge their Jolly Roger onto it, but Nami said she wanted to go publicly to stake the place out.

Once everyone had a straw in their hand, they put them together in the middle to compare. 

“YAHOOOO!” Luffy shouted, jumping into the air.

Nami shook her head, a smile on her lips. “For someone so lucky, you seem to get the short end quite a lot.”

“I want to go, though,” Luffy laughed and slapped Nami on the back a few times.

Brook stepped forward towards the navigator, taking off his hat and giving a deep bow. "It appears I have gained the pleasure of joining you, my dear." 

Nami rolled her eyes at the skeleton's archaic chivalry. She looked around to the rest and asked if they figured out who the third person was. Robin had a glum look of disappointment. In the back, Zoro groaned, one of the shorter straws clutched in his fist.

"Oh my god, Zoro, it's not that bad! We won't be long. I'll even buy you a bottle of whiskey if you’re a good boy," Nami said, crossing her arms over her breasts and pushing them up as the chilly wind blew past again. 

Zoro grabbed his eye, wincing against the pain. "It's not that. It’s...just...my head hurts again." 

The crew settled, all going quiet after hearing Zoro admit something was wrong with him. The usually reserved swordsman didn't have a tendency to do such a thing, thus, causing alarm bells to ring in Chopper’s head. 

The reindeer squeaked and ran around Zoro’s feet, repeatedly asking if he was okay. Zoro squatted to Chopper’s level, stopping him as he ran past. With a soft smile, he told him it was just a migraine and, “I’ll be fine.”

“Will you though?” Franky asked. Taking two of his huge, metal fingers, he pinched the back of Zoro’s coat and pulled him up, Zoro balancing on only his tippy toes.

“Lemme go!”

Franky set Zoro down and shrugged, leaving the grumpy First Mate to the captain who was now a few inches from his face.

“Back up,” Zoro growled, leaning backward and pushing Luffy away by his shoulders.

Luffy hummed as he thought. “You don’t look okay.”

“I’m  _ fine,”  _ Zoro repeated, this time without a smile and with gritted teeth.

Sanji pulled his hands from his pockets as he stepped forward. “I’ll go for him.”

Whipping his head around, Zoro glared at the blonde. Sanji could feel how upset this made the other, but, well, they were always fighting so what was the difference? Zoro was probably thinking how emasculated he was right now, that Sanji and the others were making this migraine something out of nothing. 

"No, I said I'm  _ fine." _

Taking a deep breath, Sanji closed his eyes to brace himself for the argument this might trigger. He wasn't trying to upset him, only help. He remembered the way Zoro's body shook in his lap under the darkness of the Crow's Nest, wanting nothing more than to prevent him from reaching that level of pain again. 

"Shut the hell up, asshole. I'm not doing this for you. I'm much better suited to protect Nami-san than you are so just sit your lazy ass down and take a nap or something."

___

The Sunny had been docked for a few hours now. The four Straw Hats who had a mission left while the rest stayed behind, waiting to see if they had to do this the easy way or the hard way.

Nami ended up changing her outfit to something a little more revealing than usual. Her high-waisted pencil skirt barely covered the bottom of her cheeks and her crop top might as well have been painted on. Around the ogling and drool, Sanji disapproved of the choice of clothing, knowing damn well how she was going to use it to get an advantage. His foot felt hot with anticipation. The longer Sanji dwelled on nasty pirates looking at Nami's beautiful body, sparks and smoke surrounded his feet as he walked.

Talamanabana was a thriving city of trade. The streets were littered with shops overflowing in front of their storefronts. Shelves and tables, cemented to the ground by weeds and vines, displayed products stacked over each other in heaping messes. Everything that was offered was represented but it was unattractive, unappealing, and easily could make any newcomer squirm at the lack of hygienics used. 

The town was busy. People bustled between buildings, carts were pulled with heaping piles of trinkets of all sizes, and groups of people were seen huddled together here and there, randomly bursting into gurgling laughter or arguments. Talamanabana felt gritty. Not only physically in the way it looked, but also with the people it housed. The residents looked sketchy and you could  _ smell  _ them before you could see them. Sanji moved closer to Nami as they walked through. A shiny, golden trophy was the center of attention against all the grime. Under normal circumstances, Nami was already one to stand out; her bright-orange hair and voluptuous body were sure to capture anyone’s attention, so much so, no one noticed a nine-foot-tall skeleton walking amongst them. At the sight of tongues hanging out of their mouths and hands reaching out for things that weren’t theirs, Sanji’s curly eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

It didn’t take long to find out who the ‘Pirate King’ was. The man, known as The Red Lion, ran this town off fear and brute force. He had a huge pirate crew who played dirty to get what they wanted. It was learned the town sort of  _ always _ looked this run down but it was never poor. It only became so when The Red Lion arrived a few years back. Each time a person mentioned him by the Pirate King title, Luffy punched them square in the face with a single shout of,  _ “Wrong!” _

The four Straw Hats had to end their investigation sooner than planned, but they got what they needed: a location.

___

On a hill past the outskirts of town sat an ostentatious building that was noticeably larger than the others. It was said the mansion-like place belonged to the royal family who founded this island many generations ago, at least before they were killed by The Red Lion and his crewmen. 

Before they went any further, Nami had pushed the others to the side of the small road. She planted her hands on her hips and looked them up and down, her eyes finally landing on Sanji’s feet. “Sanji-kun, would you do me a favor?” she asked sickenly sweet.

Sputtering the leftover smoke from his finished cigarette, Sanji couldn’t answer fast enough for her. “Obviously, yes, of course! Anything, my dear!”

“Could you untie your shoes?”

Not even batting an eyelash, Sanji knelt against the dirt and untied both of his shiny, black shoes. He stood up, straightening his suit jacket, and saw Nami had already continued on.

Eventually, they were brought to a long, winding path that led up the front door, but before any of them could continue, a few men posted as guards stopped them.

“You got business with The Lion?” one of them had asked. His breath was rank and made Nami crinkle her nose in disgust. Luffy picked at something in his ear, Brook quietly stood behind Sanji, and the blonde was ready to throw down if anyone thought they’d get a handful of his beloved Nami-san.

With a smile that could make any man swoon, Nami said, “I do, actually.”

“Name?”

“Monkey D. Luffy.”

A second man stepped near, looking at a thin notebook. His tongue stuck out as he concentrated on reading, something that was probably very hard for him to do. “Ain't no Monkey on ‘ere,” he said and spat at the ground behind him. “Y’sure thas the name it’s under?”

Nami nodded, humming it was correct. He looked again, this time his brows knitting together. Sanji held back a laugh.

“Wait a second,” the first man said. “Ain't that the name of some famous pirate that wreaks havoc everywhere he goes?”

“The very one,” Nami said with a sly grin and stepped aside to reveal the shortest of the bunch. Luffy flicked a ball of wax off his pinky and looked up at the attention.

“Hmm?”

The three guards laughed, clutching their bellies, hooting and hollering about the idiot standing before them. The Straw Hats waited patiently, as this usually was the reaction they all received when people first met their captain. The first guard with the rank breath composed himself first. 

“Look, las, this ain't a place for pretty lil ladies like you to be. Don’t be jokin around, either. It may look like we ain't busy but we’ve got shit to do.”

The other two murmured the kiddos should run along and leave. They explained The Red Lion didn’t like to have his time wasted. Which made sense, was expected, really. Of course some big shot wouldn’t give  _ just anyone  _ his time. 

Nami clicked her tongue. “Does this mean you won’t allow us in? I want to ask him for an invitation to his celebration he’s having this weekend.” She pulled out the clipping from the paper with the announcement and presented it to them in case they weren’t aware of the bold advertisement. “I wanted to party with the Pirate King, you know?” Behind her, Luffy growled and made to protest but Sanji clamped a hand over his mouth to silence him.

Giving her a side-eye, the main man looked as if he were thinking it over. “Sorry, ma’am. But if your name ain't on this list, I can’t really let you go up there. He ain't interested in just anyone.”

The plan didn’t seem to be working. Sanji wondered if this was what Nami had predicted or if she were currently freaking out in her mind. There always was the option to sneak in and steal it as Usopp had suggested but the Straw Hats liked to party. And they all knew the party would be even better if Luffy got to punch that Red Lion guy in the face. They liked those types of parties. 

Looking somewhat down in the dumps, Nami twisted a strand of hair around her fingers. “Well, I guess if it’s like that and there’s nothing you can do….we will be on our way.”

Sanji knew that voice,  _ that tone. _ He glanced up at Brook who had his empty eye sockets set on the back of Nami’s head. Luffy had stopped struggling in Sanji’s hold so he let him go, giving him a warning glare to not say anything because the plan was still on.

Nami turned to leave, her face hung low with disappointment. “Oh! Sanji-kun! Your shoes seemed to have come undone. Let me get those for you, kay?” she said innocently. Without bending her knees, she leaned down and began tying up the skinny strings into a neat bow. Her hips slightly swayed as she hummed with concentration. Sanji could feel his cheeks burning with how  _ suggestive  _ this looked and he could only imagine what the other side of her was presenting.

_ Shit,  _ Sanji thought, moving his eyes to the guards. Sure enough, all three had their heads bent sideways and their mouths parted. With each wiggle, their heads followed. Sanji swallowed back the anger that rose to the top.  _ This is what Nami wanted, this is what Nami wanted. _

“There,” Nami said and wiped her hands of the non-existent dirt on them. “Okay, let’s go, guys!”

“Wait!” the man with the notebook shouted, a hand stretched out. “Wait, hold ona minute.” The Straw Hats did as they were told. He grabbed the shoulders of the other two guards and pulled them in until their heads touched together. Murmuring and grunting, they discussed some sort of compromise. One of them laughed until he got an elbow to the gut. Once they seemed to have come to an agreement, they stood to face them again. “Just you can go in,” was all he said, a grimy hand pointing to Nami.

Unable to keep his anger in check anymore, Sanji waved his hand around dramatically as he said, “Yeah right. As if we would let her out of our sight around disgusting pigs like you!” They bickered back and forth until Luffy said in a low voice, the seriousness leaking from his mouth.

“She’s my crew and I won’t let her go alone.”

Nami didn’t go alone. 

___

The mansion was crawling with this guy’s pirate crew. It was no wonder he had thrown an invitation into the paper. He must have had no worries of trouble coming his way with this many people to back him up. At least, no worries until the Straw Hats showed up.

One of the guards at the gate must have radio-snailed in, telling someone at the doors the four of them were coming because the door opened automatically for them and they were currently being escorted to the dining hall. 

There was a long table, empty except for the very end where a man with a huge, red mane of hair sat. A few plates of untouched food, a full goblet of wine, and a couple of overflowing bags of berri lay in front of him. The closer they walked, Sanji counted five women sitting on the floor around him, clutching his pants and shirt in case he floated away.

“Sir,” their escort started. He bowed until his nose touched his knees and didn’t stand until the boss told him to. “This woman had a question for you, wanted an invitation to your celebration.”

Nami stepped forward to move the attention to her. Sanji produced a cigarette, flicking the flint on his lighter a few times until the flame ignited. He felt The Red Lion’s eyes on him for a moment before they returned to Nami.

The man smiled. “Ah, yes, I can see why you were allowed in,” The Red Lion said, leaning back in his jeweled chair. He stroked up and down his abs a few times and then placed his hand over one of the women’s heads, petting her as he continued looking Nami up and down. “So you want to come party with me? What crew do you belong with?” Nami went to speak but he cut her off. “You’re a babe, I’ll give you that, but I need big names to attend. You understand, right, Hunny?”

Nami didn’t skip a beat. She gave a soft laugh, slightly leaning forward to let her breasts do some of the talking. “Oh, absolutely! I believe we qualify, though, don’t you think?” she asked and turned to Luffy. His face was absent of all smiles, his usual radiant sunshine aura gone as if someone had flipped a switch. Luffy was  _ not  _ happy this guy was calling himself the  _ You-Know-What. _

Tapping the straw hat that sat atop Luffy’s head, Nami said, “This is my captain, Monkey D. Luffy. I’m sure you’ve heard of The Straw Hat Pirates?”

The hand that was petting the woman stopped. He sat up and leaned his elbows on the table. “Mm. I have, yes.”

“Good,” Sanji said and blew a cloud of smoke his way before placing the cigarette between his lips again. “Then you know we’ll make for good party guests.”

The Red Lion’s lip pulled up in a sneer as he fanned the smoke away from him. Some of the girls on the floor gave off dainty, but exaggerated coughs. “Right. I will acknowledge your title, at least. I’d be dumb not to. What could you provide for the party besides a reputation and...uh... _ smoke?”  _ He growled, fanning in front of him again.

Sanji smiled around his cigarette, staring the man down in his cat-like golden eyes. Luffy was gritting his teeth but was told to keep his mouth shut for now. He was promised he’d be able to teach the man to never use the Pirate King name again. It was the only thing holding Luffy back,  _ the only thing. _

This time, Brook spoke up. The Red Lion had been so distracted by Nami’s tits in his face and choking on Sanji’s smoke that he didn’t realize Brook wasn’t in a costume, that he was an actual skeleton. 

“I’m a musician, you see. Another crewmember and I could play for your party, or join in if you already had entertainment booked for the night,” Brook said graciously as ever. He was always well-mannered and had a soft voice, even to those who didn’t deserve it. 

“Yeah?” The Red Lion asked. His interest seemed slightly piqued but it looked as if he still wanted something more. “Anything else? More women, I’d hope?” This is where Sanji wanted to laugh. Of course that’s what he was truly interested in.  _ Well, unlucky for him, we only have two in a crew of nine.  _ “If you can provide more women, I’d let you attend. I want you by my side, too, of course - you’d make for great eye-candy. But this guy is not invited.”

A thumb was jerked in Sanji’s direction. He almost choked on the cloud of smoke he was currently inhaling. “E-excuse me?!”

“You heard me. I  _ hate  _ tobacco and you  _ reek.  _ I could smell you as soon as you entered the room.” The Red Lion closed his gold eyes, pinching his nose. Everyone was silent. Brook was holding Luffy’s shoulder to keep him from launching at the man in hopes to riot  _ now  _ rather than later. Sanji had bitten through the filter, the cigarette falling to the tile at his feet when he leaned forward to yell at The Red Lion. Nami cut him off.

“No problem! We have a few more girls that will come and this guy won’t be with us, I promise! Did you have an invitation we could take with us with the time and dress-code?”

The leader-man sighed as he sat back in his chair, a hand back into a woman’s hair. He gripped it as he spoke, making the woman wince. “Yeah, yeah, ask someone on the way out. You better not disappoint me. I’m not normally this nice.”

___

Once back on the Sunny, Sanji thought Nami would have called a meeting. Instead, she went straight to her study to ‘write out a plan’ before speaking to anyone.

Sanji pulled Zoro aside to vent.  _ “And then _ he said I couldn’t go because he can’t handle the smoke!” Zoro smiled seeing the blonde's hackles all ruffled up. Sanji paced in front of him as he puffed on a cigarette. “I don’t smell bad, do I? It’s not that bad, is it?” he asked, slightly worried now that someone had pointed it out. He lifted his collar and sniffed. “Right?”

Zoro reached out to tug on Sanji’s elbow. The blonde turned to him with a questioning look. “C’mere, and I’ll let you know,” he said and smiled. Sanji ripped his hand from his grip and scoffed.

“Don’t be a dick, Zoro. I’m not giving in.”

The swordsman sighed. “Why is this such a big deal to you?”

“Why is this such a big deal to  _ you?!”  _ Sanji yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. He kicked Zoro into the wall, pinning him in place with his foot over his chest.

Ignoring the question, Zoro felt up Sanji’s leg. Sanji’s lip twitched. Zoro hit under the other’s knee so it gave out and Sanji collapsed. Zoro wrapped his arms around him to keep him from backing away. “Why don’t we go below deck and I can fuck that stress right out of you, hmm?” he cooed into the blonde’s ear. “You look good in this suit, you know.”

Sanji relaxed in his hold. He was so angry with that lion guy for being such a pussy, not allowing him to attend only because he smoked cigarettes! That just made him smoke even more out of frustration. Stupid bastard. And the way Zoro was kissing up his neck and rubbing his back felt good. He liked the attention. A small moan escaped his lips.

“That’s right,” Zoro said between kisses. “Let’s get you some stress relief, hmm?”

Sanji was into it, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to be holding out on the plant. Only when a hand squeezed his ass did he suddenly remember his main goal. “Zoro, please,” he said sadly. He wanted it just as much as the other but what type of man would he be if he went back on his word? He had to stay strong...which proved to be more and more difficult the longer this shit went on. Surely Zoro would give in soon.

If he had to keep us this teasing act to manipulate Zoro’s mind, to get him to break, then he would. He knew he was irresistible to the swordsman. Ever since he found out Zoro loved him, he couldn’t stop noticing how much Zoro  _ looked  _ at him. Just glances here and there, something Sanji always thought was him silently judging him for swooning over the ladies or casting glares his way in hopes to start an argument. Apparently, they weren’t always that, though. Sometimes they were plain, no hidden meaning behind them. Those were the ones that always confused Sanji, but now...now he knew it was Zoro  _ attracted  _ to him. Loved him, even.

Yeah, if Sanji had to keep teasing him in order for him to break, he’d do it. He lit up a new cigarette and took a long pull, holding the smoke deep in his lungs. Sanji wouldn’t give in. No matter what.


	8. Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally gets what he wants from Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CallousCuriosity (@tendersadism on twitter) draws a very beautiful gender-fluid Sanji and I was so inspired by it that I started this damn fic back up and decide to twist it to fit his particular Sanji within it. 
> 
> If you'd like to see Sanji's outfit he'll be wearing, you can see it here:  
https://twitter.com/tendersadism/status/1307409619384520704?s=20
> 
> And a particular scene I describe is inspired by this one here:  
https://twitter.com/tendersadism/status/1309978596149268485?s=20
> 
> Thanks, Roy, for creating something I never knew I needed so desperately!

It wasn’t until the next morning when Nami laid out a plan for them all. Over breakfast, she started by assigning everyone their roles for the party. She told them everyone had a job to do and they better listen because she was going to be stuck on that lion-guy’s arm the whole night. Once Sanji had finished passing things out and sat down next to her, she started.

“Okay, so there were three things he requested. The first one isn’t a problem. I don’t mind playing into his eye-candy fantasy for a few hours. Plus, Luffy will come to my rescue and beat him up for it, won’t you?” she asked, making sure Luffy was paying attention.

The rubber brunette nodded his head and said around a mouthful of eggs, “Sure will.” He swallowed his food. “No one will be the next Pirate King ‘cept me.”

“That’s right,” Robin said with a small smile towards her captain. She dabbed the corner of her mouth with a napkin before turning to Nami. “What were the other two requests? Nothing too dangerous, I hope?”

Robin may have hoped for no danger, but the rest of the Straw Hats knew she one-hundred percent  _ was hoping for danger. _ Nami shook her head, feeling slightly guilty for how boring her next words would seem to the others. “No, nothing like that. The other things were more women and no smokers.”

Everyone turned to look at Sanji. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at them. “What?!” he snapped.

“You can’t go, bro? Ain't a party without you, ya know,” Franky said. He stabbed into his stack of pancakes, breaking off a chunk, and shoved it into his mouth. “That’s super sad.”

Chopper and Usopp chimed in but Nami was quick to cut them off. “Listen, listen!” she said, clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention. “I know, I don’t want to leave Sanji-kun behind either. And we won’t.”

“We won’t?” almost everyone said in unison. 

“No. I have an idea,” Nami said. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and then tied it up in a loose bun. She looked at everyone at the table as she spoke. “Our crew only has two women but he wanted us to provide a few more, right?” Nods from the others let her know to continue. “Then we will need at least two of the boys to attend as girls.”

Sanji furrowed his brows. He knew where this was going. “And I’m one of those boys?” Nami nodded and placed a hand on his back for reassurance. He stuck a cig between his lips and before he lit up, he mentioned, “What of the smell, Nams? I’ll still smell like an ashtray.”

Nami squeezed his shoulder, a smile on her lips. “I’ve thought of that, too.” She quickly plucked the cigarette from Sanji’s mouth and snapped it in half. “From now until Saturday, you won’t be smoking.”

___

“How does she expect me to go five days without a smoke?!” Sanji shrieked at Zoro, throwing his hands into the air while he paced the Crow’s Nest. Zoro sat on the bench curling a dumbbell for the last half hour while Sanji complained at him.

For the hundredth time, it seemed, Zoro sighed. “You lasted a lot longer than that, yanno. You can do it again.”

Sanji ground his teeth together. “I don’t  _ fucking care  _ if I went longer than that,  _ you fucking weed!  _ I like smoking!” Sanji’s chest heaved up and down after shouting. It had only been a few hours since his last cigarette but the panic of the withdrawal feeling from back on that abandoned winter island was creeping up on him, reminding him of what it felt like to be without cigarettes. It wasn’t pleasant and he’d rather avoid it, regardless if it were for only five days. 

But Zoro was right, as much as he didn’t want to even think that. He  _ had  _ gone longer without nicotine. Five days wasn’t that long at all in comparison. Five days, four nights. That’s it. He could probably even bring his cigarettes with him to the party! Once the chaos started, it wouldn’t matter if he smelled like smoke or not. So, really, it was even less than five days. More like four and a half days. That’s more doable. Maybe.

No cigarettes meant Sanji’s stress levels would skyrocket even more than they already were. He had been smoking more than usual (which was a lot, mind you) because he had been trying to hold out on the moss-head. Any time he felt weak in the moment, he always had his cigs to fall back on. But...but now they’re gone. That meant he would have to face Zoro without a crutch. It was already difficult to resist him but now it would be damn near impossible.

Maybe...if Zoro helped him out a bit like he did before it wouldn’t quite count? Sanji glanced over to the gorilla who was still lifting his weights in silence. His good eye had fallen shut, his breathing completely even, and his posture was perfect. Zoro had made it clear he was champing at the bit as well...and as long as they stuck to oral it wouldn’t count as him giving in! Right?

Sanji shrugged to himself. For now, he’d hold out. It was only four and a half days. That’s way less than what he’d already accomplished. He’s Blackleg Sanji.

___

Oh, how the tables had turned for Sanji, though. Now that the chef’s cigarettes had been taken away, the constant teasing halted. He couldn’t risk it. And Zoro knew that. The dumb brute was too smart for his own good. He must have had the springs and sprockets in his head replaced and greased because now that Sanji had nothing to fall back on, he took full advantage. 

Everything Sanji had been doing over the past few days to Zoro,  _ he did it right back.  _ And it was so much worse because Zoro’s way of getting back at him was to use the captain, the only person (that wasn’t a reindeer) that could ever turn Zoro to mush. Luffy had this strange ability to soften the hardest of people. Sanji never thought he’d be the jealous type, but, well, here he was; fuming because Luffy was using Zoro as a jungle gym.

“Settle down, Luf,” Zoro said in the gentle tone he normally reserved for Chopper. Sanji shivered. The quiet approach worked on the captain, though, because he momentarily stopped wiggling. Currently, Luffy sat atop his wide shoulders, both hands over Zoro’s cheeks. He leaned over his head and looked into his eye. 

“Why?” he asked. Luffy touched their noses together while he waited for his answer.

“Because m’tired from wrestling with you all day. I wanna nap now,” Zoro explained while walking down the stairs and settling into the grass below a mikan tree. He maneuvered the rubber tangle of limbs until Luffy was settled over his lap instead. Zoro cocked his head in Sanji’s direction while he pulled Luffy close to him and began running his fingers through black hair. He grinned.

_ That sonuvabitch,  _ Sanji thought. Yeah, Zoro was a  _ lot  _ smarter than he looked because this confirmed he knew what turned Sanji on most. Besides the obvious stuff, Sanji was also deeply attracted to  ** _love_ ** _ .  _ All the mushy-gushy shit like flowers, serenades, moon-lit walks on the beach, and  _ getting your head stroked while you fell asleep across your lover’s chest!  _ Sanji fumed and flipped Zoro off before stomping away. Just three more days.

___

Sanji might have preferred being tortured the other way. He'd much rather have Zoro throwing his sweat-slicked, naked body around for Sanji to drool over than what he was going through now. Zoro had stopped paying him any attention at all and instead focused on Luffy. The only time he acknowledged Sanji’s existence was when he said thank you for the meal he was about to eat. That was it. Sanji felt hollow. 

Here Sanji thought he’d have to fight sexual urges left and right in order to make it through the week but that wasn’t the case at all. He wondered if he might try to tempt the moss for a taste? Even a hug would suffice…

“Hey,” Sanji said weakly as Zoro passed him by. The blonde was on his way to the kitchen where Zoro had just come from. Sanji lightly grabbed at the other’s elbow to hold him up. 

Zoro looked down at the hand and then back up to Sanji’s one visible blue eye. “Yeah?” he asked, a grin too wide for Sanji’s sanity. If he weren’t feeling so lonely he might have kicked him through the fucking wall for being cocky but that wasn’t a priority.

“Will you..uhm? Keep me company while I make breakfast?” Sanji asked. He didn’t want to let Zoro’s arm go, as if doing so would cause them to separate forever. While his fingers squeezed over a tanned arm, his other hand fidgeted in his empty pocket where a box of cigarettes was supposed to be. He chewed on his lip with anticipation.

Without audibly answering, Zoro nodded and turned around to follow Sanji. He placed a hand over the small of his back to urge him forward. 

The galley had a hint of booze lingering in the air, the same smell the moss seemed to naturally emit on the daily. It was undeniable what Zoro had been doing moments ago. He had switched watch-shifts with Franky for the last few hours everyone was asleep and before heading to bed, he went through the cupboards to get his alcohol fix. Something Sanji would love to do with his nicotine. If he weren’t so desperate, that would have been another thing Sanji would have kicked him for. Right now, he just wanted some reminder he was wanted. 

Sanji began his morning routine while Zoro stood against the wall watching him. He offered a cup of black coffee to help keep him awake and Zoro took it without a word. It was something but Sanji wanted to hear him speak, too. Fiddling with the cardboard carton of eggs, Sanji silently damned himself for letting his body become so addicted to things like cigarettes and moss.

Throwing back the last swallow of coffee, Zoro set his mug in the sink after rinsing it. Sanji didn’t want him to go to the other side of the bar to sit, putting a physical barricade between them in addition to this agonizing metaphorical one. Maybe his initial goal of getting Zoro below him really wasn’t worth all of this. He had been given the attention he’d craved for years. He never thought it would be someone other than Nami...never thought it would be Zoro.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist as a chin settled over his shoulder. Sanji couldn’t stop his eyes falling closed from the feeling of a warm body pressed against him. It was nice. He relaxed into Zoro, letting his head fall back. He opened his eyes and looked up at the wood ceiling, blinking a few times. Zoro hadn’t moved or said anything yet.

“Zoro,” Sanji started. He licked his lips at the thought of having a smoke to suck on.  _ Just one more day, just one more day.  _ “I don’t want to play this game with you anymore.”

Straightening, Zoro turned Sanji around for him to lean against the counter. He placed his hands over his hips, lightly squeezing. His face looked worried. He had his eyebrows turned upward and all hints of a smile were gone. “What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

Sanji cocked his head to the side, causing his bangs to slightly fall and expose the eye he normally kept hidden. He watched Zoro’s eye move to look into his right, a sight so rarely seen. “I mean, I don’t want to do this thing we’ve been doing anymore.” Zoro’s hands tightened over his hips. It didn’t hurt, but it was evident Zoro was upset. “What?”

“You…” Zoro tried. The longer the seconds ticked by, the more Zoro’s face looked pained as if he were suffering. “You changed yer mind about me?”

Lifting his head to stare at Zoro straight on, Sanji quirked an eyebrow upward. “You aren’t taking this the way I expected you to. Thought you’d be relieved.”

“Why would I be relieved?” Zoro mumbled, letting his hands drop and place them over his face, hiding the expression he wore now. “Whatever you want,” he said from under his hands and walked away to leave.

Catching Zoro by the shoulder, Sanji said, “Oi, where are you going?! I wanted you to keep me company still!”

“I don’t think I’d be great company right now, Curly.”

“Why not?”

Letting his hands slowly fall from his face, Sanji could see Zoro’s eye was glassy. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was wrong but the words were stuck in his throat once Zoro’s expression had changed. The mood in the galley had gone very dark. Zoro was glaring at him.

“What?!” Sanji finally spat out. “What is it?!”

“You just called it quits between us and I can’t even have a moment to myself to take this all in? How fucking selfish are you?” Zoro snapped, ripping himself out of Sanji’s hold. 

“Whoa, WAIT!” Sanji shouted as he went after the other. “I didn’t say anything about that, what are you talking about?! What does this have to do with-” he stopped, suddenly running into the back of Zoro. He wished he had a cigarette.

Without turning to face the blonde, Zoro quietly asked, “So when you said you didn’t wanna do this anymore...what did you mean?”

Sanji sighed, rolling his eyes.  _ Of course he takes it that way! Idiot!  _ “All I meant was I don’t care about who is fucking who. I want to get some damn release while I can’t have my cigs and  _ you’re  _ my outlet.” He waited to see what the other had to say but his patience was wearing thin. “Ugh, just - come on.”

Being yanked around by his shirt would have normally had Zoro pulling his swords free and swinging them around in hopes to cut a blonde brat up, but he was too damn happy right now to care. As Sanji dragged him into the pantry, the smile across his face was too wide to suppress. He was more than glad to find out what he initially thought was Sanji breaking up with him was nothing more than a stupid misunderstanding.

The stale smell of the small room had Zoro wrinkling his nose while he adjusted. The half-window in the back at the very top of the wall let the morning light shine through. A thin, white pin line outlined the various angles that made up Sanji as he stood facing the swordsman, waiting, panting.

“Please, Zoro…” he whispered, already drowning in a heat at the mere thought of the attention he would be receiving. 

Zoro smiled. Taking the two steps it took to be flush against Sanji, Zoro quirked an eyebrow upward as he felt up the other’s chest, then harshly pushed him backward over the stack of rice bags. “Last time I was too drunk to give you a proper blow. Let me show you why I can talk with a sword in my mouth.” 

___

The Straw Hats were filled to the brim with their favorite breakfast foods, just as they always were every morning when they woke up together on The Thousand Sunny. As the rambunctious conversations and antics turned to quiet murmurs, all ready to laze about on deck, Franky stretched his metal arms to the ceiling with a yawn.

“So what’s the plan today, lil missy?” Franky asked, resting his elbow over the table and leaning over to see Nami better. He waited patiently for the redhead to chew her last bite of food.

Nami wiped her mouth with a napkin, thanked Sanji for his wonderfully delicious breakfast, and began to say, “We need to go out shopping for clothes! I love it when we match and we also need to grab some extra outfits for Sanji-kun and Usoppu since they won’t be able to fit mine and Robin’s clothes.”

Usopp spat his orange juice across the table, soaking Franky. “I’m sorry, what?!” he squawked, sitting up better and turning to face Nami. “Did you say-”

“Yes, you and Sanji are going to be the two extra girls we bring,” Nami said with a smile. She wrapped her arm around Usopp’s neck and pointed to each Straw Hat as she continued, starting with Chopper on the other side of the sharpshooter. “Too furry.” Brook at the end of the table, “Too dead.” At Franky, “Too...uh... _ eccentric.”  _ She winced when Franky’s booming laughter filled the galley. At Robin, “Already qualifies.” At Zoro, “I’d say too muscular, but some people are into that. So,  _ too ugly.” _ The corner of Zoro’s mouth turned upward. Maybe too subtle for everyone else, but Sanji caught it. How he missed these small details before was beyond him. Now that he was more attuned to Zoro, more than he already was, he knew he was falling fast for him. Falling fast enough to confess that...that  _ word  _ Zoro has been so patient to hear. Not yet, though. Nami’s finger pointed to the captain, who was currently pulling his lip out far enough to see it with his eyes and inspecting it for something. Nami sighed, “Too idiotic.” Her other arm wrapped around Sanji and pulled him in tight so both Usopp and the blonde were resting their heads against her chest. “But these two right here? Oh, they’re just perfect for the job.”

“I- I’m too hairy, Nami! I can’t be a woman! I-I won’t pass!” Usopp stuttered, struggling to get out from under Nami’s hold. There was a gurgle of choking when Nami squeezed her arm into his throat to get him to stop babbling. 

“Sanji is hairy, too, Usoppu. You’ll both shave for this occasion. No exceptions.”

Chopper squealed for Nami to let Usopp go as his face was turning blue. He beat his little hooves over her tattoo. Brook finished his tea off and cleared his throat to speak above the noise next to him. 

“Sanji-san. You seem to be taking this much better than Usoppu here. Are you alright?” Brook asked kindly. He set his hat atop his fluffy hair as he stood from the table and straightened his jacket.

Sanji shrugged, avoiding any sort of eye contact with anyone. “You know I do whatever Nami-san wants. She knows best.”

___

Zoro had Sanji up against a wall at the back of the ship. The chef’s long legs were wrapped around his waist while his arms were locked around his neck. They both moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed. Sanji rolled his hips to urge the swordsman on.

The moment Zoro had pulled Sanji’s pants off enough to gain access, Nami’s voice called out for them. Apparently, it was time to go shopping.

“Come with me,” Sanji breathed. “We can sneak into a dark corner. Please?” He didn’t care if he was bordering on desperate now. Once he decided to give in and forget about ever being inside Zoro, the need to get fucked again had risen quite high without his cigarettes helping him along.

Nami’s voice called out again, making Zoro growl. He set Sanji down and adjusted himself in his pants. “You know I would but I gotta go with Robin and Usoppu. Pack mule, remember?”

Sanji inwardly whined. He had been assigned to Nami’s group, which obviously he loved so much, but he really wanted to be in Zoro’s group for that chance to sneak away, to get Zoro to fuck him hard. He knew he could, too. More than once, twice, thrice, Sanji had thought back to that early morning in the cave when Zoro first took him. He was so overly rough with him, bruising his hips with each clawing grip that Sanji swore he could feel the ghostly imprints of his fingers to this day.

Once Robin’s group had slowly trickled back from their day of shopping, they saw Nami’s group had beaten them back. Zoro noticed the difference in the number of supplies between Usopp’s haul and Sanji’s. The bags all on the table looked as if it should be split in two for each boys, but Zoro carried all those bags himself, they didn’t belong to Sanji. When he had entered the kitchen, there was only a single purple bag there. Nami was searching through Usopp’s haul to give approval and thank Robin as she went. Zoro turned to her.

“Where’s the rest of his shit?”

Nami looked up from the bag she was currently arm-deep in. “Huh?”

Zoro gestured to the purple bag. “Why did he come back with only one? Look at all this shit we got fer Usoppu!”

From the kitchen, Sanji spoke up. “Because I only needed the matching dress.”

___

“What the hell is takin him so long?” Zoro growled.

It was the day of the party and ever since lunch, Sanji had been working on his disguise. He soaked in the tub for an hour with Robin’s floral bubble bath soap and then after that, stowed himself away in Franky’s workshop and told them all not to bother him.

Robin and Nami had spent the last few hours getting Usopp ready. Robin was very talented in shaving his legs and face with her Devil Fruit, cutting the time down in half. Nami was applying makeup while Robin managed his rat’s-nest-of-hair to something more presentable. By the time they were done with him, it was nearing seven o'clock and Sanji still hadn’t come up.

With wobbly legs, Usopp practiced walking in his heels while they waited for Sanji to emerge. The girls gave the sharpshooter tips while holding him up after his ankle gave out. Brook and Franky had put together a few showy tunes over the past few days and were currently talking about which ones they’d play first. Chopper was in his Walk-Point, a single, black shawl draped over his back and tied in the front over his fuzzy chest. He sat on his bottom next to Luffy who was oddly calm about all of this. He had been cracking and re-cracking his rubber knuckles while his crew bustled about around him. Nami knew he would have wanted to put The Red Lion in his place, but she didn’t know it would affect him so deeply. She didn’t let it bother her much, though, knowing punching him in the face would fix it and bring him back to his happy self.

The sun was slowly making its way closer to the horizon, leaving the Straw Hats in less and less light, when Sanji finally showed himself. Everyone had gone quiet upon the sight of him. 

Robin was the first to speak. “You look lovely, Cook-san.”

“WOW!” Luffy yelled, breaking out of his dark mood. He ran up to his chef and grabbed at his chest to feel the black, silk dress under his fingers.

Sanji swatted his captain away. “Get off me, mongrel,” he hissed and flipped the waist-length hair he now had over his shoulder and planted his hand over a jutted hip. “Well? Are we on our way out or what?” 

Zoro eyed him up and down, drinking in the image before him. Sanji was wearing a skin-tight, strapless dress that barely made it to the middle of his thick thighs. His sinfully long legs were mostly covered with a translucent stocking and what little of his thighs were showing were now smooth, entirely hair-free. On each arm, he wore elbow-length gloves, Zoro assumed they were to cover up the callouses he bore. He tore his gaze away to chance a quick glance at Usopp. He, too, sported a pair. When he returned to gawk at his lover, the blonde was already graciously walking towards him. 

Everything was so different about Sanji. His walk was more of a  _ slink,  _ hips swaying with each  _ click, click, click  _ of his heels over the wooden deck. Both shoulders were back, chest out, chin up...Zoro swallowed the closer Sanji came. Over his one visible, half-lidded eye was a smokey application of eyeshadow, the perfect color to contrast the icy blue iris he had fallen in love with years ago. Zoro swallowed back the lump forming in his throat.

It had occurred to the swordsman that he had no idea how the girls managed to get Sanji ready. He had seen them on and off all day, no time to swing below deck. Sanji looked so well put together, even  _ he’d  _ believe the crass asshole was a woman if he didn’t know any better. Another glance at Usopp in his feminine get-up had Zoro realizing he didn’t care much for what he looked like, only Sanji. Gorgeous Sanji.

The blonde was almost in front of Zoro now. He opened his mouth to ask where the wig came from, knowing damn well it couldn’t fit in that small bag he saw on the table last night, but Sanji cut him off.

In a flash, Sanji had pinned Zoro to the wall, his neck wedged under the arch of Sanji’s six-inch heel. Zoro didn’t have the strength to fight back, too shocked at the sight before him. His grey eye traced the length of his leg and up the man’s dress, perfectly able to see the lingerie he was apparently wearing. 

“Don’t say a  _ fucking word,  _ Shit-head,” Sanji snapped, curling his painted lips over his teeth.

___

The stares from the men and the occasional woman made Sanji itch for a smoke. He stored a pack in Zoro’s pocket for later but it wasn’t  _ later  _ yet and  _ fuck  _ he was antsy. Zoro had stayed quiet as he had ordered but that made it all the worse for his anxiety. 

_ What was he thinking? Was he now unattracted to him? Embarrassed to love him, a man in women’s clothing?  _

Entering the main hall where the party was taking place was an overwhelming experience. Sanji had to remind himself that no one knew who he was, or that he was actually a man under all the makeup. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, holding until it became uncomfortable, then exhaled.

The two musicians broke off to join the rest of the band in the corner while Zoro hauled Luffy away from the Not-Future-Pirate-King, Chopper following behind. The four ladies of the night made their way to the head of the room, ascending the wide set of stairs where a throne sat. Sanji had succeeded with his week-long task of staying cigarette-free, changing the way he smelled entirely, so he wasn’t nervous about it in the slightest. What he  _ was  _ nervous about was how The Lion reached his right hand out making grabby fingers at Nami to sit on his lap.

Nami faked a giggle and took his offer up, making herself comfortable by swinging her legs over his thighs. She gestured towards the other three. “These are my friends I told you about. Do you like my gifts?”

Those golden eyes scanned over each body before him, searching and judging. Usopp had bought a padded bra, giving him a passable pair of breasts, but Sanji didn’t want to fake anything but his hair and eyelashes. Anything more and he just wouldn’t feel right. The Red Lion twitched his mouth side to side when he stopped on Sanji. “That one is kinda flat-chested, don’t you think, Hunny?”

Quickly veering his attention away to what Sanji lacked, Robin stepped behind him, fishing her arms under Sanji’s to feel up his chest. “She still plays just as nicely as the rest of us,” she cooed in her low voice, giving a nipple a pinch. A shiver ran straight up Sanji’s spine as he tried holding his nosebleed at bay. Never ever ever ever ever ever in his life did he think he’d feel Robin’s sensual touch on him like this. He had to think of how much he hated the Lion in order to avoid getting an erection. The tight dress would give him away in seconds. This was going to be a very long night if the hopeless Marimo couldn’t find the treasure room.

The Red Lion gestured to the various pillows littered around his throne for Robin, Usopp, and Sanji to join the other voluptuous women. Sanji stayed close to Robin since he couldn’t protect Nami from roaming hands. Once they were comfortable, a few girls moved closer to them to chat, eager to make new friends and gossip about the pirate life. No one batted an eyelash at Sanji’s deep, smoker's voice. They laughed at his jokes, thanked him for his compliments, and loved how he fixed a girl’s hair as it was already falling out so early in the night. If Robin and Usopp had caught onto Sanji’s seamless transition from man to woman, neither said a word.

___

Luffy groaned. After eating his fill of the offerings, which was more than half of what was laid out for the guests, he was now bored. “Zoroooo, when can I kick that guy’s ass?” he asked, untucking his dress-shirt.

The liquid sloshed in the bottle as Zoro swung it around to the music. His smiling lips were wet and shiny with booze. Luffy sat up from laying against Chopper, his face scrunched in a frown. He didn’t like being ignored by his First Mate. He kicked Zoro in his ribs, leaving a dirty sandal print on his suit jacket. “Oi, oi, I just cleaned this, dickhead!” Zoro said, patting the dust away. “What ya want?”

“I said I’m bored, Zoro! How long do we gotta wait until we can explore? Or hit that lion guy?!” Luffy was standing now, towering over the green-haired one. The frown he wore told Zoro he was reaching his limit. There was only so much Luffy could obey before he broke loose and no one would be able to stop him. Zoro knew he had to entertain him quickly unless he wanted to be the cause of the plan starting way too early. 

Scrambling to his feet, Zoro said, “Right, it should be okay to take a walk now. We mingled enough.” He loosened his tie and gestured for Chopper to follow, and when he came up beside him, Zoro gave him a good scratch on his head. Nami had told him to keep his hat on the Sunny and to keep his talking in front of strangers to a minimum. Since the three of them would be secretly wandering around the mansion to find some hidden room, they didn’t want people to know they had a talking reindeer. Better to keep the patron’s attention on their cyborg, skeleton, and women while the others snuck about.

The moment Zoro had given the OK to explore, Luffy had raced off causing Zoro to roll his eye with a sigh. Definitely won’t be seeing him for a while. Chopper talked quietly to him until they disappeared from the main hall.

___

It had been around three hours since they arrived and Sanji was getting antsy. He wanted to fucking smoke and the way the lace of his panties were rubbing against him was making him horny for attention. He leaned back on his hands and crossed a leg over the other, trapping his cock between his thighs before it swelled with blood. He groaned, biting his lip.

Playing her part, Nami had been giggling away all night with The Red Lion. She played with his hair, as he did hers, and kept his rapture gaze fixated on her. Robin had made Sanji look away several times when the man had dipped his head into the crook of her neck to lick up her soft skin. Usopp had been escorted away when the captain of another pirate group had picked him out. 

One of the girls had spoken up saying she needed to use the bathroom but didn’t know where it was. Sanji was dying to get away, he needed something to do to distract him from the many things he didn’t have, like nicotine. He wondered if Zoro and the others found the treasure yet but knew that was wishful thinking since the signal hadn’t been cast. 

“I’ll join you,” Sanji told the four other women who were on their way to the nearest restroom. He cast a knowing look at Robin, silently telling her to watch herself, but knew that was such a silly thing to do. Robin had eyes all over the room since the very beginning, it was  _ she  _ who was doing the watching of everyone  _ else.  _

The sound of heels echoed down the vast hall. Only one of the girls in the group knew where to go, the rest of them following along. Sanji stayed in the back watching their round asses bounce.  _ Life is good,  _ he thought to himself.

Sanji bent to pull his stockings back in place and fixed his lipstick in the mirror while the girls went to the side with the toilets. One by one, they surrounded him at the sink to wash their hands. They chatted and gossiped some more before heading to the main hall knowing they would be missed if they didn’t hurry back. Sanji let the last woman by as he held the door open, a hand on the small of her back, and was taking a step forward when he heard a familiar groan of frustration behind him.

Whipping around, Sanji caught a glimpse of Zoro’s green hair before it went down another hall. His eyes bulged at the mere thought of being this close to his cigarettes! Sanji ran after the marimo in hopes of catching him.

Rounding the corner to see Zoro irritably grabbing at his hair, Sanji laughed. “Lost, aren’t you?” he asked, a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. He licked his lips as he looked at Zoro’s pocket, the one he knew held his cigarettes. “Can I get my cigs now?” Unfazed by his jab, Zoro didn’t bite back, only stared. His eye scanned his body and Sanji could feel how weighty that stare was.

Sanji’s doubt started to creep up on him as his confidence left. He crossed his arms to close himself off and looked to his feet, pretending to be very interested in the cute heels he picked out two years ago.

“Yer real fuckin tall right now,” was all Zoro said to him. Sanji didn’t think it was the  _ worst thing  _ he could have said, but he still wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

He fiddled with the hem of the glove at his elbow. With a half shrug, Sanji said, “Uhm, thanks, I guess.”

“You wanna get fucked in that dress?”

Sanji’s insides twisted. Had he heard the moss-head properly? Feeling nervous and maybe a little dizzy with excitement, Sanji looked up. There wasn’t a single hint of Zoro joking. Right now, he wore his primal expression, the one he wore into battle when he knew he’d get to slice enemies up, or the one he wore when he wanted to devour a blonde chef.

“Yes,” Sanji breathed, barely above a whisper.

Zoro lurched forward to snatch Sanji by the wrist and then they were off down the hall, passing by towering doors. Sanji’s heart raced with curiosity, wondering how this was going to play out.  _ Zoro doesn’t mind the outfit, Zoro doesn’t mind the outfit, Zoro doesn’t mind the outfit! _

They had opened a few doors and saw the rooms were occupied by couples and groups doing exactly what the two of them were seeking to do. Finally happening upon a vacant room, Zoro pulled Sanji inside and slammed the door behind them. The room was lowly lit by dozens of candles that surrounded them. The air was filled with a cinnamon aroma, spicy to the nostrils, but not enough to become distracting. Just like around the throne The Red Lion sat upon, the room had pillows and beanbags everywhere for anyone’s convenient comfort. Directly next to the door was what looked to be a bookshelf, but instead of lined with literature, it was filled with sex toys, lubes, candied drugs in jars, and costumes. Zoro picked up a bottle of lube and showed it to Sanji. “The fuck kinda place is this?”

Getting straight to it, Zoro shrugged out of his suit jacket, tossing it aside, and began unbuttoning his shirt. Sanji was beginning to feel his confidence come crawling back, filling him with a sense of pride from being able to get this  _ urgency  _ from Zoro, even while in this attire. 

“Are you in a hurry?” Sanji asked cooly, placing his hands over his hips. Zoro gently set his swords down and backed up until he reached the edge of the pile of pillows and flopped down. He waved his hand for Sanji to come closer, seeming very impatient. Sanji smiled.  _ Oh, yes. He is definitely into this. Who knew, who knew. _

Taking control of the situation, Sanji walked up to Zoro and looked down his nose at him. “Answer me.”

Zoro scoffed. “Yes, yes, I’m in a fuckin hurry! C’mere, will you?!” Sanji pointed to his pants and asked for his cigarettes first. Zoro fumbled them out of his pocket and tossed the pack up to the blonde. 

Keeping his head cool, Sanji steadied his shaking hands as he leaned over to light the cigarette from a nearby candle and sucked in a breath of smoke, eyes rolling to the back of his head at the taste he had so very much missed satisfied every fiber of his being. Once the cig was halfway down, Sanji felt on top of the world, full of power. Zoro liked what he saw and Sanji could definitely work with that.

Sanji finally acknowledged the swordsman after lighting a second cigarette up. He lifted his shoe and nudged the man’s knee to open his legs wider. Zoro easily complied but still reached for Sanji to try and pull him down. Sanji smirked around the filter between his lips and slid the toe of the heel from Zoro’s thigh to his crotch, gently rubbing over it. Zoro didn’t object, only reached into his pants to set his erection upward. He was stopped by a heel on his hand when he tried undoing his belt. With his good eye, Zoro looked at him with a confused expression.

“What’s got you in such a hurry, Zoro?” Sanji asked, and slid his foot off the hand and back to the crotch, rubbing up and down. When Zoro didn’t answer, Sanji pressed all his weight down onto the ball of his foot and said between gritted teeth,  _ “Well?” _

Zoro’s hands wrapped around Sanji’s calf as he groaned. “The hell’s gotten into you, Curly?” he wheezed. Sanji felt him squeeze when he returned with more pressure instead of words. “What do you want me to say?!”

Sanji twisted his foot and Zoro let his head fall back over the pillow, his mouth slightly parted. He took a drag on his cigarette and blew a plume of smoke down at Zoro. “Don’t snag my tights, shit-head,” he warned when he could feel the stocking slipping in Zoro’s grasp.

“Ah, Sanji, p-please...” Zoro panted.

Oh, hell, Zoro had done it now. He had used Sanji’s name  _ and  _ begged him. Sanji answered with another weighted twist. “I’m not done with my cigarette, bastard. I need a few more minutes.”

That wasn’t what Zoro wanted to hear. He tried sitting up to paw at the hem of Sanji’s dress in hopes to drag him downward, but Sanji kicked him back, a heel over his scarred chest. He stared down at him while he finished off his cigarette, savoring every inch of it and the way Zoro whined for him.

Pulling out a third cigarette, Sanji felt he could move after feeding his lungs what they had cried for over the past few days. In the hallway, there were giggles of some girls that passed and deep laughter of the man that accompanied them. Their voices faded the further they went, leaving Sanji and Zoro alone in their own little world once again.

Sanji stuck the cigarette in his mouth and stepped up onto the pillows, his legs on either side of Zoro’s waist. The swordsman hungrily looked at him while Sanji felt over his chest with one hand and the other over his rock-hard cock. “You like the dress, don’t you?” he asked. Zoro nodded, unable to speak, too entranced by the show Sanji was giving him. The blonde threw his head back as he slowly swayed his hips to the non-existent music, feeling himself up. He could feel the light tickle of the ends of the wig touching the backs of his thighs before he pulled his head back up. “I do, too, you know. Does that bother you?”

“No,” Zoro all but croaked out. “Makes me wanna bend you over and make a mess of you.”

Sanji hummed to himself, loving to hear such a confession. This had all gone entirely different than what he had initially imagined, what he had feared. None of his crewmates teased him or asked why he had a blonde wig and heels at the ready. None of them pried to know why he knew how to french-braid and was capable of doing the perfect up-do for a girl on the verge of tears of looking bad. No one cared he enjoyed being wrapped in a snug dress and smelling better than Robin and Usopp’s flowerbeds.

And to top it all off, Zoro was one of those people. Someone Sanji had oh-so desperately needed to hear that acceptance from. He had kept this side hidden from everyone outside the island of Momoiro, the place he had truly found himself. Zoro hadn’t even needed time to think about the outfit he wore, he hadn’t even hesitated to get Sanji alone with him. He accepted him.

“Zoro,” Sanji breathed as he slowly lowered himself over the other, bending his knees to line with his shoulders and causing his short dress to hike up. Zoro’s eye was glued to his panties and Sanji couldn’t suppress the moan that fell out from the attention, smoke following right behind, filling the space between them. “Zoro, tell me how much you want me.” Almost instantly, Zoro sat up to wrap his arms around Sanji’s ribs and began whispering in his ear, feeling him up, telling him all the dirty little things he wanted to do to him. Over a tanned shoulder, Sanji smiled to himself. “Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Sanji,” came the answer the blonde knew he’d never tire of hearing. Zoro’s hands felt all over but were slowly making their way down until they reached the bottom of the dress. In one swift move, Zoro was slipping the fabric over Sanji’s head and carefully maneuvering it around the lit cigarette. He waited until Sanji fixed his hair to continue ravishing the meal he was given. Sanji slowly snaked a leg around him while a hand ran through green locks.

Sanji puffed his chest forward, arching his back when Zoro’s tongue slid over a nipple. After receiving a few bites, he hissed and inhaled air between his teeth. Sanji held Zoro’s head against him, not giving him any room for an option to do anything but suck on his nipple more. Zoro was panting, his arms squeezing Sanji against him, his hips bucking to gain any friction at all. 

Taking another drag on his cigarette before resting his hand at the back of Zoro’s neck, Sanji knew it was time. He had Zoro hooked  _ deep.  _ There wasn’t any time better than right now to get everything he ever wanted from the man.

“You want me, don’t you?” Sanji started the game.

“Yes,” Zoro moaned and rolled his hips against the other.

“You were thinking about fucking me all night, weren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Ever since you saw me like this, huh? Couldn’t wait to get inside of me?”

“God, yes, Sanji!  _ Please!”  _ Zoro begged, finally lifting his head to look into Sanji’s visible eye. “Please, Sanji, you know I’ve been dyin to. You’ve been fuckin teasin me and-”

“Shh,” Sanji said, placing a finger over Zoro’s lips. The smoke from the cigarette balancing between his fingers reached Zoro’s eye, causing it to slightly water from the sting. Sanji lightly traced his thumb over Zoro’s bottom lip before harshly gripping his jaw, forcing him to look at only him. “I’m going to have my way with you tonight.”

Zoro’s eyebrows turned upward like they had every time Sanji mentioned the idea of him getting fucked. “Wait…” he started, ready to go into a whole monologue but Sanji was quick to cut him off again.

“I don’t want to hear it. The only thing I’ll listen to is your sorry excuse-of-a-reason to not get what I’ve got.”

Sanji glared Zoro down. Under his bruising grip, he could feel the muscles in Zoro’s jaw clench as he swallowed. “Alright,” Zoro finally said after a few silent moments. “Alright, fine, I’ll tell you.”

Smiling from the win, Sanji gave Zoros’ cheek a light pat before flicking his spent cigarette behind him in the room. He ran both hands up Zoro’s neck and through his soft hair, digging his nails into his scalp to encourage him to continue.

Zoro flopped backward into the cushions and covered his face with his forearm. “It’s a stupid reason.”

“I figured as much.”

“It’s stupid, but I’m serious, Curly. I don’t want you doin me.”

Sanji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, huffing. “Just tell me.”

There was a long sigh before Zoro spoke again. “I...had a thought when you first mentioned it. I was really fuckin into the idea of you wanting me the same way I wanted you, but then that thought, uh, scared me away.” Sanji waited for Zoro to go on. “The reason I didn’t want you to was because... _ ugh, _ this is so  _ embarrassing.” _

“I’m not laughing, Marimo. At least not yet,” Sanji said for reassurance.

Zoro groaned and kicked his feet, the heels of his dress shoes clicking against the tiled floor. “I know, I know. Okay. I didn’t want you to fuck me because I imagined the damage your leg muscles could do to me, splitting me fuckin open er something…” 

Sanji blinked down at him, thinking hard about what he had heard. “You were afraid I’d...I’d hurt you?” he asked, realizing this would be the perfect opportunity to rub his strength in Zoro’s face but he swallowed back the teasing knowing it’d make the other shut himself off after admitting such a thing. Right now Zoro was vulnerable.

“Yeah, man,” Zoro said and sat up on his elbows. He leaned all his weight on one arm as he felt up Sanji’s thigh. “I mean, I’ve seen what these legs can do, you know?”

Oh, and Zoro was doing it again. He was using that soft voice, giving him eye contact, complimenting him, even after admitting being weak. Sanji’s chest began to heave, his body absolutely  _ exhilarated. _ “Yeah,” he said breathily. “Yeah, you have seen what they can do. And you’re going to see what they can do to  _ you, _ too.”

Zoro scrunched his brows together, unsure if Sanji meant what he thought he meant. He had no time to voice a question, though, because Sanji dipped forward to press their mouths together for sloppy, wet kisses. Zoro let himself fall back, returning his arms to wrap around Sanji’s chest, clutching him as close as possible. They devoured each other, tasting and licking and sucking and - Sanji quickly lifted off and loved seeing Zoro’s face smeared with lipstick, laying there with a surprised, wide eye, head sunk into a feathery pillow.

“You’re going to suck me off, first, though,” Sanji said. He knew if he didn’t get a quick orgasm out of the way now he wouldn’t last two minutes deep inside Zoro. The other dropped his hazy gaze down his body, to his crotch, and slid his hand over his panties. He thumbed at the lacey fabric, lining the edges, while his fingers pressed at Sanji’s cock. And  _ fuck  _ if that made Sanji fold in on himself as a wave of pleasure washed over him just  _ seeing  _ Zoro touch his women’s underwear just so.

Sanji flicked a strand of blonde hair over his shoulder before leaning forward, pressing over Zoro’s neck with a gloved hand, and slid his body up his chest. Resting on his knees, Sanji sat up and looked down at Zoro. “Touch me,” he demanded. Zoro’s hands caressed over the stockings on his thighs, squeezing. “Take it out.” He bit his lip as he watched the other obey him so easily. He began to pull down at the panties but Sanji shook his head no and Zoro looked up for more direction. When Sanji said nothing, Zoro hesitantly changed to reaching through a leg whole, moving it aside to free the blonde’s erection. Sanji loved how the scratchy fabric felt against his bare skin, moaning as it grazed over him.

Assuming it was the right thing to do, Zoro began jerking Sanji off, rubbing his thumb over the wet slit, squeezing the shaft upward to watch pre-cum drizzle out. Sanji leaned forward and pressed his tip to Zoro’s lips. “Open up so I can fuck your mouth.”

A cocky grin spread across Zoro’s face. “Now who’s eager?”

“Me. Now open up.”

Opening his mouth, Zoro stuck his tongue out to touch it to the end of Sanji’s dick, to which Sanji thrust forward, driving himself all the way in. Zoro was  _ so good  _ with his mouth that Sanji didn’t even want to do any work, just leaving it all up to him! But with the way his stocking-covered thighs looked on either side of Zoro’s head and how his panties were bunched up to the side, scraping against his balls had him snapping his hips forward with a sort of urgency that bordered upon desperation.

_ Fuck,  _ Zoro was looking up at him. His lips were tight around his girth, wet and shiny with his drooling saliva. “Why -  _ ah _ \- why are you looking at me -  _ ah  _ \- that way?” Sanji asked as if Zoro didn’t have a mouthful at the moment. “Shit, your tongu- _ AHH, _ oh my god.” He could hardly finish his thought because Zoro was doing that  _ thing  _ again and, “Jesus fucking christ, Zoro -  _ ahh _ \- you’re so good at that.”

Sanji felt the swordsman’s hands over his ass, a finger trying to sneak it’s way inside. God, he wanted it. He wanted to feel his fingers inside him and so much more. He wanted Zoro to fuck him senseless.

_ Oh, god,  _ Zoro’s fingers were inside now. They barely had done anything at all and Sanji was ready to explode. “Mmnn, Zoro, you’re making it so -  _ ahh, ah, mmmm _ \- so easy to finish.” He pried his eyes open to look down at Zoro again, to watch him watch him back as he continued thrusting. “I’m going to cum in your mouth... _ ahhhnn yeah, swallow it,”  _ Sanji moaned.

Once he had been milked of every last drop, his energy felt as if it had been sapped. He knew he couldn’t give up now, though, because this was his chance to take Zoro. He’d have to be extra gentle with him or he’d never let him do it again. Sanji would hate to make his only fear a reality by ripping him in half. 

While pulling out, Zoro sucked on Sanji’s cock some more. “Let go, idiot!” Sanji yelled and pulled Zoro’s hair until he let up on him, smiling like the asshole he was. “God, you are so annoying.”

Zoro wiped his mouth as he sat up on his elbows. Sanji flopped to his left to lay sprawled out across the pillows, one leg still over Zoro’s torso. “Yeah, yeah,” the swordsman mumbled. “Jus roll over so I can show you what I’ve been thinkin all night.”

Sanji frowned. He lifted his foot and touched the toe of his shoe to Zoro’s cheek, turning his face to look at him. “I don’t know what part you’re not understanding. I meant it. You will have me inside of you.” Sanji let his leg drop back over his chest and sighed, still trying to catch his breath. “Just...give me a few more minutes.”

Trying to sit up, Zoro scoffed and said, “And what part did you miss about me not wanting to get split open?! I’m serious, yer legs ain't normal!”

All Sanji wanted to do was have a moment of peace while his body caught up with his mind. The cinnamon smell seemed stronger at the moment, overwhelming his senses enough he decided to concentrate on it in order to prepare himself for the next round of events. Zoro was still yapping at him about his legs being way too powerful for any sort of human to have and how it wouldn’t take much for it to hurt and blah, blah, Sanji really didn’t care. Did the moss-head forget he was a romantic before he was an animal, despite what it may seem?

Breathing the cinnamon in and out until his head and body were back in sync with each other, Sanji slipped his dick back under his panties and loved the hem cutting into his head as it peeked out at the top. Sanji looked at himself with a smile before glancing over at Zoro who was glaring at him but seemed to have stopped his ranting and raving for the moment. 

“What?” Sanji asked. Zoro answered by jumping on him, pinning him down by the wrists. Sanji verbally protested, yelling and swearing, while he wiggled his legs under Zoro until his knees were bent all the way to his ears and his feet were on Zoro’s chest.

Realizing the position he was in, Zoro’s face paled with panic. “Don’t you dare,” he said.

“If you don’t let me go, I will kick you across this fucking room, asshole.”

Agreeing that was the best decision to make, Zoro sat up, easing himself away with his hands out to let Sanji know he was peacefully complying. He hadn’t done it fast enough, though, to satisfy the blonde so he still got a decent kick to get the hell out of his way. Zoro fell to the side with an  _ ‘oomf,’ _ rubbing at his chest. 

Sanji got to his feet, grabbing his smokes on the way up. Pulling one out and sticking it between his lips, he looked down his nose at Zoro and said, “Fix my stockings.” Zoro made a face and for a second, Sanji thought he might have gone too far, said something that reminded Zoro of what Sanji was wearing. It was important to stay strong, though, because Zoro had pulled  _ him _ into this room. If there was any doubt, it would have been twenty minutes ago. There should only be green lights and thumbs up from here on out. Sanji stuck a second cig behind his ear for later and leaned over to light his current cigarette in a candle and took a drag, sighing the smoke out and into the air in front of the marimo. He lifted one heel and set it against Zoro’s muscular shoulder, giving it a slight jerk as a hint to do as he was told.

Zoro’s one good eye narrowed, glaring up at the blonde. Sanji held his ground and to his surprise, Zoro broke eye contact and began pulling the stocking up until it was smooth again. Sanji lifted the other leg for him to do and when he was done, he walked away towards the door.

“Leavin?” Zoro asked, disappointment in his voice.

Turning the upper half of his body and gesturing down his figure, Sanji said, “Oh, yeah, totally. In just these fancy panties,” and rolled his eyes before returning to face frontward. He stopped at the shelves and searched its contents, sure to bend down and show off his ass. When he found what he was looking for, he tossed it in his hand as he walked over to a low couch. “Can’t have much fun without this, you know?” he said. 

Shrugging with a light nod, Zoro brought his knees up to rest his arms over them, hooking his hands together. Sanji rested a foot on the cushion and leaned on his thigh, curling his finger so Zoro would follow. The blonde couldn’t stop a light laugh from escaping, smoke billowing out, when he heard a low groan from the other, no doubt not looking forward to tonight’s activity. But. He got up and joined the chef at the couch.

“Pull your pants down and bend over, Mossy,” Sanji said, smiling around his cigarette. The steely grey eye of the swordsman left his own gaze to trace down the entirety of his front until it landed on his crotch. His dick had finally softened and lay normal in the underwear but Zoro still stared. It took a whole lot of confidence to stand there and feel so vulnerable, more than half-naked while Zoro only had his shirt off. Though, he did look a mess; hair haphazardly spikey in a few places while Sanji’s lipstick-stained across his lips. 

Zoro didn’t say anything, almost as if he were accepting his fate of being hurt. It was practically offending to the chef but he wasn’t going to voice it. Honestly, he was still in shock the only reason Zoro didn’t want to get fucked by him was that he was afraid of the raw strength Sanji had. And if that wasn’t the highest form of a compliment, well shit, what was?! That meant Zoro  _ did _ want him this way!

The sound of a belt being undone tore Sanji away from his thoughts. Zoro unzipped his pants, pulled them down his thighs, and faced the couch. He could hear him take a deep breath before he settled his knees over a cushion and brace himself over the back. Zoro looked over his shoulder at him.

Sanji didn’t know if he had ever, in his entire short life, thought he’d see this guy he’d spent so much time competing with actually submitting himself in this way. Sanji licked his lips as he admired the view. A creeping sensation of guilt tried to work its way up into Sanji when he realized Zoro had stopped talking. He shook that feeling away before it could take him over and stop him from doing what he’d been dying to do. Instead, he lubed his fingers and felt up the crease of Zoro’s perfect ass. The swordsman flinched but quickly relaxed, even when Sanji pressed a finger in and began to work him open.

Zoro had ducked his head between his shoulders and breathed heavily through his mouth making Sanji feel a lot better. As much as he was getting off on this power-play he was acting out, he didn’t want to  _ force  _ Zoro into anything he didn’t want to do. Feeling the inside of Zoro and having him come undone easily had Sanji hard again. He lubed himself up when he felt Zoro could take him, wiped his dirtied hand on the cushion, and pressed himself inside until he had nothing left to give, one leg still propped up on the couch.

“Shit,” Zoro whispered but Sanji still heard him. 

Flicking his spent cig behind him, Sanji plucked the other one from behind his ear and leaned forward, tapping on Zoro’s shoulder. The other looked to see what he wanted and Sanji gestured for him to take the cigarette. “Light this for me?” he asked and tipped his head towards the candles in front of Zoro. While Zoro did so, Sanji pet his hips, rubbing his smooth, dark skin and squeezing. Zoro handed the cigarette back and Sanji took a few puffs.

“Please,” Zoro begged.

“Hm?”

“Please be careful.”

Sanji smiled. He looked down and loved seeing his dick deep within Zoro, panties bunched to the side and rubbing against the both of them. Taking it slow, Sanji began to ease in and out to show Zoro he would be alright. It felt beyond amazing. He was so very tight around him, Sanji thanked himself for getting his first orgasm out of the way. When he thought he wouldn’t last he didn’t think it would be  _ this  _ short. He could easily cum right now if he concentrated on Zoro’s breathing alone.

Ever since he had been seeing Zoro in a new light, he had been finding him more and more attractive, and right now, Zoro was on fucking  _ fire.  _ Sanji ran his hand down his scar-free back, admiring how  _ he  _ was the one who helped keep it that way. The thought of being a part of Zoro in some way made him pick his pace up. He took the cig from his mouth and rested it between two fingers while he planted his hands over Zoro’s waist for leverage.

_ “Ah, _ Sanji, please,” Zoro moaned. Sanji wished it was a cry for more but knew it was out of fear.

“I won’t hurt you,” Sanji reassured. He did have to admit he was  _ definitely  _ holding back. “Mm, you feel good, though. Real good.” Sanji gripped his hips, clawing at the skin, as he looked at Zoro’s back again. His muscles rippled and tensed with every thrust and without him realizing it, Sanji was going at him harder, too entranced by Zoro’s body to realize. The swordsman gasped, sucking in air, and leaned forward over the couch. Sanji blinked, trying to get out of his own head to concentrate on what he was doing. “You like it?” he asked to make sure the other was okay.

After what seemed like a minute of silence between them, Zoro finally said, “It’s alright. I’m -  _ ah _ \- I’m alright. I like it.”

“I knew you would,” Sanji said seductively, leaning forward until he was able to kiss the space between his shoulder blades. He licked his lips and tasted the salty sweat from his back, then brought the cigarette to his mouth again. Teeth clamped over the filter, he asked, “Harder?”

Another gasp from a hard snap of Sanji’s hips, Zoro nodded his head for more and returned to ducking his head down, leaning his forehead against the back of the couch. He was making noises Sanji hadn’t noticed him do before and wondered if this was a new side of him, something he could only bring out when he was in such a vulnerable state.

“Louder for me, Zoro,” Sanji said, lightly slapping him on his thigh. Zoro grumbled, a low protest to sounding stupid, but the cook wasn’t having any of that. All of this was so great and perfect and more than Sanji could have ever asked for. Not only did he end up getting to take Zoro, but this deep, dark secret has surfaced and Zoro seemed as if he couldn’t care any less about it. He didn’t seem to care so much that Sanji actually felt sort of silly for worrying in the first place. None of his nakama cared. “Aw, Zoro,” Sanji panted, slamming into him harder as he promised. “I like the way you sound.”

Sanji reached under Zoro’s chest and pulled him upward to lay flush against him.  _ “AH! Ah, _ please,” Zoro breathed out.

Knowing he was going much harder than he had started out, Sanji wasn’t sure if he was hurting his partner now. To see what he meant, he whispered in his ear, “Please what?”

_ “Please,”  _ Zoro repeated.  _ “Ah - ah, _ Sanji, please do it harder.”

That was entirely unexpected. Sanji almost faltered the rhythm he had going from the request. How many days did they spend arguing over this very thing?! The fucking idiot’s whole reason for not wanting this to happen was because he was afraid of what Sanji could do to him! God, he was such an asshole! They could have been fucking this whole time! 

_ But isn’t this way so much better?  _ Sanji thought as he drove himself in harder. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other filled the room, along with the sounds of Zoro’s gasping breaths and deep moans. Sanji felt as if he would pass out if Zoro showed any more interest in this.  _ He accepts me, he accepts me, he accepts me. _

“You want to cum, don’t you?” Sanji asked aggressively, reaching around and started to jerk Zoro off to help him along. “You like me inside you, don’t you?”

_ “Yes!” _

“Because you love me.”

_ “Yes!” _

“Say it. Tell me, Zoro.” Sanji concentrated on Zoro’s cock in a way he knew he would like his own dick to be played with and hoped it would be enough because  _ damn  _ it was getting hard to last any longer. Zoro was clenching over him, begging him, saying his name, god he needed Zoro to catch up and  _ fast. _

_ “Ah - ah - I love you, Sanji! Ahh!”  _ Zoro shouted and Sanji felt him tense in his hold and the sound of his next moan getting cut short as his orgasm took him over. Sanji felt his hand get wet and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. To hear him reiterate his love for him was euphoric.

Sanji gripped his arms around Zoro’s chest to hold him close and buried his face into the back of his neck. Zoro was limp in his grasp but Sanji had him. The tightness in his lower belly grew and he was glad his eyes were closed because he was sure they’d be crossed, too overwhelmed by the creeping sensation building up. “Zoro,” Sanji whispered against his skin as he came, rolling his hips as he slowly pumped his orgasm deep inside.

Once at a stop, Sanji didn’t think he could move. He stood there, holding Zoro up, panting and gasping for air, and wondered if he even knew how to speak. His mind felt like a pile of mush after all of that high. This particular time felt different for him, something more meaningful, and he silently wondered if Zoro could feel it, too.

The loud buzzing in his head faded and when he opened his eyes, it was safe to say there was only one moss-head and nothing was blurred. He watched as he pulled himself out and dragged some of the semen with it. “Sorry, but you’re a mess,” he said quietly. The last thing on his mind was how they would clean up because they were still at a party. He spat the cigarette butt off to the side to join the rest.

“It’s fine,” Zoro said and fell to the side, flopping on the couch face first. His back was shiny with sweat and his hips were red with marks from Sanji. His ass, albeit absolutely perfect, was messied as he had told him. The blonde opened his mouth to comment on it but then Zoro lifted his pelvis and pulled his suit pants back up, rolling off the couch to get to his feet. When he stood, he wavered a little with a wince but that was about it before he gave one of his cute, lop-sided smiles and lunged for Sanji in a bruising kiss, hugging him just as tight.

Letting up, Zoro wiped at Sanji’s lips, staring at them. “Yer makeup is all smeared, you know.”

Sanji laughed, almost a relief to hear him say it so casually. He wondered how he got so lucky to receive such unconditional love from someone who was his equal in every way. It was everything Sanji had hoped and wished and dreamed for while growing up. Dozens of made-up romantic scenarios of women he’d woo until they fell in love with him and he could cater to their every need until they both took their last breath on earth. But not with Zoro,  _ not with Zoro.  _ He would not just take, take, take from him. Sanji would be able to receive things in return. To say he was the happiest he had ever been would be putting it mildly.

“Yeah, I do know because it’s all over your face, too, ya big idiot,” Sanji said, laughing again. Zoro scrunched his eyebrows together and furiously wiped at his face with the back of his hand. When he thought he got it all, he went after Sanji’s face, as well, trying to clean him up and make him look presentable again.

“We need to get back,” the swordsman said and Sanji could swear he sounded embarrassed like he was just now noticing how  _ loud  _ he was when Sanji was balls deep inside him. “We’ve been gone for…” he looked around for a clock of some sort and when he couldn’t find anything he threw up his hands and huffed, “too long. Nam’s gonna skin us.”

Nodding, Sanji strode over to their discarded clothes. He snapped his dress a few times to straighten it out, unzipped the back, and stepped inside. He could do it up himself but he wanted to see if Zoro would go even further with this acceptance and do something Sanji felt was so innocently intimate. “Help me?” Sanji asked and turned his back to Zoro. He already had his dress shirt on but it lay open. Wordlessly, Zoro touched the small of Sanji’s back to steady him and pulled the zipper up, mindful to not catch the long, blonde hair in it.

Sanji faced him and without being asked, began buttoning up his shirt for him and tied his tie into a Nicky knot. “Thank you,” Sanji heard himself say. His fingers froze in the middle of doing the final touches.

“Fer what?”

It was only normal to ask that question after hearing a ‘thank you’ out of nowhere. Sanji continued by smoothing out the shirt and when there was nothing else left to do, he settled a hand on each of his shoulders and looked straight into the grey eye that looked right back at him. “Thank you for loving me.”


	9. Requited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji finally finds that missing emotion and can finally say that four-letter word...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but it just didn't feel right to stick it onto chapter 8 so here it is! The last chapter to Stress Relief!

The Sunny’s chef and swordsman were running down the hallway that led to the main room the party was _ supposed _to be happening in but it was eerily quiet. Something wasn’t right. The band’s music had stopped, there wasn’t loud, booming laughter and low murmurs of conversation, and it also looked slightly darker in the room as the two of them approached.

“The fuck?” Zoro said more to himself as they skidded to a stop just outside the doorway.

“THERE YOU ARE!” Nami screeched. “YOU ABSOLUTE DICKHEADS!”

Sanji almost buckled to his knees. “Nami-swan, we’re sorry, whatever it was, we’re sorry!”

The blonde wasn’t sure what he was apologizing for but he thought it right. Looking around the room, he could see most of the women were gone and all the Red Lion pirates, guest pirates, and leader were all knocked out. The chandeliers overhead had some lightbulbs broken, which would explain why the room seemed slightly darker than earlier, and tables and chairs were flipped. There were puddles of water in places that Sanji concluded had to be from Nami’s Climatact and there were enormous vines growing from the walls which had to be from Usopp.

“Uh…?” Sanji and Zoro said at the same time. Franky had a huge sack over his shoulder filled to the brim of what looked to be bulky, gold treasure. Chopper had bags hung over his back like a little pack mule. Usopp was tying off a few sacks while Robin sat on her bag. Nami was screaming at them, waving her hands all over with bulged eyes.

Luffy, though, was up at the top of the stairs, sitting on the throne. Under one foot was The Red Lion, unconscious. Luffy sucked on his fingers while the other hand held a bone, cleaned of the meat entirely. He looked so young and childish, nothing like the powerful rubber human he was who could take anyone on. He really was going to be The Pirate King.

Zoro nudged Sanji in the side with his elbow. “Looks like we got off easy, huh?” and set off to talk to his captain.

“I see you had a _ grand old time, _Sanji-kun,” Nami spat, walking into his space. Sanji whipped his head towards her in shock, unsure how she could tell what happened. “What poor girl did you corner, hmm? She really went for a man in a dress?”

Sanji blinked a few times before glancing up at Zoro. He laughed with his captain, both holding their bellies at whatever joke they found so damn funny. “No, I uh...I was with Zoro the whole time.”

“Oh, I’m supposed to believe that?!” Nami shrieked. “You reek of sex, Sanji and -” she cut herself off as the realization hit. “Oh...you weren't with a woman...you were _with Zoro…”_

The way the redhead looked at Sanji made him feel small. He didn’t know if she was judging him. Maybe she could handle him being in a dress because it hadn’t occurred to her it was more than a disguise for him. Maybe the reason no one had questioned it was because they didn’t realize Sanji got ready by himself, he already had the skill and supplies to look this fucking good. So now, with her chocolate eyes looking from his hair down to his shoes, Sanji felt like he’d rather be anywhere but here, shrinking inside himself.

“Well okay, then. That’s new,” was all Nami said and left Sanji to stand there alone. The navigator shouted orders at everyone to get moving and that was that.

_ That was that? _

_ It was that easy? _Sanji didn’t even seem to be in trouble for skipping out on the fights, missing the signal, leaving everyone else to fight without the two strongest members after their captain. It couldn’t have been that easy…

_ That’s new. _

_ Yes, Nami-san, it’s very new. But it’s amazing, this sensation I’ve been feeling. I’m sorry to say I’ll never be able to love you the way I thought I did. I’m sorry I won’t be able to sweep you off your feet and carry you away into a golden sunset because I’m afraid I am no longer on my feet, for I have been swept away myself… _

___

Later, on their way out of the mansion to head back to the Sunny with their prizes, they had been attacked from behind. The Red Lion seemed to have woken up and was sending grenades their way. The Straw Hats ran across the front lawn and down the path that led to the gates, laughing and hollering. At least most of them were. Usopp and Chopper were practically crying.

Sanji tightened his grip on the bag over his shoulder as they all ran even faster. He couldn’t stop laughing! He didn’t even know what was so funny, he just felt so free right now that the only thing he could do besides run was _ laugh. _

Zoro was laughing, too. The two of them ran side-by-side, enormous sacks of gold and jewels over their shoulders, following a rubber kid to the end of the world. Zoro tripped on a dip in the ground and stumbled forward. As he caught himself and continued on, his laughter was even more out of control which sent Sanji into another fit.

The blonde reached out to grab ahold of the swordman’s suit jacket to keep himself from doing the same thing and it was then Zoro must have realized how well he was running in his heels. He looked down and observed his footwear but said nothing, his smile never faltering.

Sanji’s chest felt so, so, so tight because he couldn't believe Zoro loved him for all he was; man, woman, it didn’t matter. When Sanji thought it _would_ matter and be a breaking point for him - it was hardly even a deal at all. At this moment, Sanji realized he truly had gained a new emotion. One that he never _ truly _felt before. 

This all started because he was addicted to nicotine. Because he went through withdrawals without it. Because he needed to relieve some damn stress in order to stay sane. It all started because of his cigarettes, or more accurately, the lack of them. And now, because of those cigarettes, he had this warm feeling in his chest. The warming sensation sat next to the spot Sanji designated for Zoro and his love for him.

Oh. That was the new emotion.

It was swelling up so quickly and intensely inside him that he was afraid it would burst out before he even had a chance to voice it. Before he could explode, Sanji gripped Zoro again, tighter this time. As they all passed through the gate and ran down the path through the woods that led to the village, Sanji could feel hot tears running down his face. 

“Hey,” he said, trying to gain Zoro’s attention. The swordsman looked to him, and although it was dark, he must have sensed something was wrong, saw the dark rivers of black makeup running down Sanji’s face. He waited for the blonde to continue, their eyes connected. “I think I'm in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm not feeling very confident about last three chapters because I feel they're so disjointed but honestly, it was so so so soooooo hard to even finish this story - clearly - as it took me almost an entire year to even update it. So if you didn't like it, I don't blame you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My content will ALWAYS be free, but if you liked this story, consider buying me a Ko-Fi? ko-fi.com/sydneyxface  
You can find me on Twitter @sydneyxface


End file.
